


Illegal Occupation(非法侵佔)-全文完

by victoriahsieh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, a little violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriahsieh/pseuds/victoriahsieh
Summary: 身為NYPD(紐約市警局)警探的Merlin Emrys搜尋線索，尋找真兇，尋找到亦正亦邪的企業家Arthur Pendragon。參與神秘集團的Arthur Pendragon究竟是危險分子，還是飽受折磨的Merlin人生的一道曙光？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇文是作者看完POI後受到觸發，決心來寫個警探辦案途中偵察到人生真愛、充滿懸疑猜忌、先苦後甜的職場探案。
> 
> 近日正在追The Fall中的Tom Anderson小警探，於是嘗試用這樣的形象來寫身為警探的Merlin。配上高富帥又傲嬌(似乎沒什麼不對？）的Arthur Pendragon。想看這樣傲嬌的阿瑟把小梅寵上天，那種反差萌簡直太棒了（真是作者的惡趣味呀～(茶)  
> 

一個看似明媚的午後，一輛停在海岸邊樸實的本田轎車內卻波濤洶湧。

Merlin Emrys拿過駕駛座線人Daegal Bennett遞過的證據資料，後座的俊臉僵硬凝成一尊美麗的石像，望著手上言之鑿鑿的資訊，聯想牽扯到著名的Pendragon企業究竟該如何收尾。身為一名一路靠著資優獎學金不斷升學並進入紐約市警察局(NYPD)、在短短三年間晉升為紐約市警探的男人，不須多言也明白牽扯上Pendragon企業意味著什麼。

Pendragon企業，創立於英國倫敦現在總部設於紐約的企業鉅子，以經營無數著名的紐約開發案聞名：包含紐約世貿遺址旁的兩棟摩天大廈、中央公園旁的精緻豪華住宅區，還有無數與紐約市民息息相關的宏偉建築，都由Pendragon企業得標承包，著手建造完成。其背後龐大的資金流動堪稱華爾街，遠遠不是他一個NYPD的小警探能夠想像與之對抗的。

望著Daegal對自己頭疼表示理解，Merlin念頭繼而一轉：不，這個案子不一樣。受害對象是頗負盛名的Richard Douglas一家人，手上握有紐約幾塊黃金地段地皮並經營一間規模不小的物流公司。依照被害人的身分，想必NYPD對於這個案件也無法小覷，就算真的Pendragon企業的總裁是殺害這家人的幕後黑手，NYPD也樂於將這名主謀繩之以法，國會的政要會樂於將一個外國企業的殘存利益壓榨得乾乾淨淨。

通過幾封發自該企業助理的電子郵件，可以探查出信件中出現好幾回受害者姓名，對於一個沒有互相簽署商業合作關係的企業來說，Pendragon企業幾番提及的這個家庭隔沒多久就遭人滅口，可見他嫌疑之大。

拍了拍Daegal的肩膀，Merlin對信賴的小伙子表達謝意：「你做得很好，後續有新的情報，記得打我的聯絡電話。」

被褒獎的Daegal雙眼發亮，始終無法相信眼前優雅漂亮的男人是個道道地地的紐約警探。

市民對警探的印象多是少言精悍、因經歷無數的兇殺案而顯得公事公辦，Merlin看起來像個熱衷描繪的畫家，很多人因為他纖細的長相與不經意流露的眉宇笑意小看他，但Merlin做這行是有天賦的：天生敏銳的偵察嗅覺、毫不放過蛛絲馬跡，Emrys警探一直是組裡破案率名列前茅的佼佼者。

七年前Daegal在下城區被一群流氓揍到幾乎斷氣，是Merlin將他送醫並協助他脫離毒蟲流氓的糾纏，之後Daegal利用神乎其技的駭客能力做起販賣資訊的仲介者，侵入鎖碼層層的終端機對他來說是每日生活的一部分。每當Merlin調查的案情陷入膠著時，頭一個聯想到的就是他，小伙子也不負期望地替他找來可能犯下Richard Douglas一家滅口案的兇手名單，Merlin將嫌犯一一徹查排除，其中沒有合作關係的Pendragon企業與該公司的利益衝突，最可能是導致殺害他們一家的罪魁禍首。

「要揪出他們是幕後真兇的證據可不容易，我得拿到雇傭殺手的證詞才行，」Merlin將電腦證據一一匯整輸入手機，接下來有許多工作要做──頭件事是想辦法監聽Pendragon企業負責人Arthur Pendragon的電話。「這個男人嫌疑最大，也可能是身邊周邊幕僚作的。你暗中監視他們、我再想辦法一一排除他們涉案的可能。」

「如果是Arthur Pendragon，那不就是衣冠楚楚的禽獸？」

「現在還無法斷定是Arthur Pendragon幹的，我是怎麼教你的？他是最大的嫌疑人，但是還有無數的可能性，絲毫不能放過。」

「我知道你希望不保持偏見以保持破案敏銳度，但我沒辦法。一看就知道他是那種喜歡用錢主宰別人的富家大少，就像之前對付你的那些人那樣...」直率的小伙子說完，隨即知道自己說錯了話。Merlin突然汗毛直豎如遭遇挑釁的貓咪，溫情的眼眸透出一股凜冽。他隨後搖搖頭，挫敗後的眼神空白、虛蕪的精神帶種透明感。雖然他利用警探獨有的抽離態度來遮掩情緒，但是垮下的肩膀背後夾帶強烈的落寞與自責，活生生但丁筆下地獄受苦的藝術大師。

「喂...對不起，我不是故意提到那些的。」Daegal慌忙低頭認錯。

Merlin托著刀削般優美顴骨的臉，手指一下下敲擊大腿，高領風衣遮住他的黯然，好不容易目光逐漸聚焦，終於又恢復偵辦犯罪的第一線警探。

繼續輸入資料，Merlin沒有答話，Daegal遂知道他大人不計小人過、原諒他了，咽了一口口水小心翼翼地問：「如果確認是Arthur Pendragon背後主使殺了Douglas全家，你會把他扔進監獄吧？」

名聞遐邇的Arthur Pendragon除去商人叱吒紐約的身分，還經常占據紐約八卦小報封面，十足的風雲人物。亮麗的外貌與堅毅的鼻型，擁有權勢與財力於一身。達官貴人名流晚宴上，靚麗火辣的模特兒總環繞著他，只是不見他對哪個佳麗有所行動，媒體謠傳他對愛人呵護備置，中央公園東側第五大道的別墅是他金屋藏嬌之處。 關於他還有反面的傳聞：倫敦龐大黑道勢力紐約洗錢的白手套。雖然始終沒得到證實，但可以想見他真進了監牢，也絕不任人宰割，醞釀一場動盪的腥風血雨。

「當然了，我成為一個警探，就是為了把道貌岸然的傢伙送進監獄。」Merlin捏緊手上的行動電話、以夾帶北愛口音的優雅腔調緩慢地述說。就Daegal所知，他的母親是北愛爾蘭人，每當Merlin想起溫柔的母親常不小心迸出不屬於紐約大都會的鄉音。選擇進NYPD效力，有一部份是源於他的母親。

對母親的愛與道貌岸然權貴的厭惡，驅使他放棄喜愛的繪畫，到紐約當個難得一見的稱職警探。雖然過去不盡如意，但是Merlin盡心盡力投入辦案，務求每一天都毫不後悔。

「那好，昨夜我駭進Arthur Pendragon的電子郵箱，」見Merlin手指發抖，Daegal啟動轎車將暖氣調大一邊說，「隨機挑了幾信，讀取了Arthur Pendragon定期捐贈支票給慈善收容機構的紀錄、採訪記者誇他胸襟氣度的信件。裡頭稱讚他金髮碧眼的字句...活生生赤裸裸的調情。但遠不只這樣...從一些未署名文件中能看出，他與一個神秘的地下組織往來密切...而這個地下組織完全查不到資料。」

無法想像表面上的天之驕子與幹著不明勾當的酬庸組織有利益往來，或許盤根錯節的通訊記錄將成為有力證據。

「八卦雜誌報導受他財富與樣貌吸引而飛蛾撲火的記者、模特兒、公關等罹難者不記其數，世人稱他為"不動心的獵人"。」Daegal滔滔不絕地說。

Emrys警探或許沒聽過這些八卦的流言蜚語，但他不是。跟著Emrys警探讓他了解到：除了成日鑽研案情，商業週刊與八卦雜誌才是良好的線索來源。如果Emrys警探不清楚嘗試逮捕的嫌犯是紐約市女性妄想一夜情排行榜的冠軍，那把八卦鉅細靡遺一絲不露告訴他才是正確的選擇。

既然Daegal這麼說了，Merlin也不禁被挑起好奇心、翻開筆電登入4G網路，查閱調查對象的長相與基本資料。視訊連到一段youtube平台ABC傳媒對Arthur Pendragon的訪問，不看還好，一看之下隨即被螢幕上獨樹一格的氣場與動聽的英國口音吸引了專注力。

坦率自信的手勢，無懈可擊的西裝，外加那副堪比媒體寵兒的挺拔長相，這個Arthur Pendragon看起來就是個人中龍鳳。

看人眼光一向敏銳的Merlin也不禁皺眉：擁有如此強烈傑出人格特質的人士，不是精神高尚的領袖、就是人類歷史假借光明正大的理由挑起戰爭的敗類。這人究竟是哪一種？一時半刻也摸不準。

「"不動心的獵人"是嗎？」纖長的手指托起下巴，Merlin陷入思索，「凡事親力親為的男人，部下瞞著他犯案的可能性很低...如果Arthur Pendragon是殺人事件的主謀，事情就棘手了...」

難以想像滿臉正氣的金髮男人暗地買通殺手，可惜Merlin運氣總是很背，好巧不巧曾吃過這種人的虧，只能乾巴巴承認世界上確實有這種人。

「是呀，我正想告訴你他長的有多帥，又是富比士排行前五百名的大企業家，為何還選擇作奸犯科？」知道Merlin最討厭這類型，Daegal不禁義憤填膺。希望崇拜的Emrys警探能夠掌控優勢，別陷入漁網成為下一個媒體口中的"罹難者"。

「別胡思亂想了，我怎麼可能栽在這種男人手上？」Merlin睨了他一眼，滿臉無奈地寵暱。

Daegal點頭如擣鼓：「我希望你不會。只是他擁有這麼龐大的資源，背後恐怕有黑手黨的黑金流動，誰知道有沒有無窮盡的軍火在他背後撐腰。」

「別擔心，你知道我喜歡量力而為，不會鋌而走險的。」Merlin慈愛地捏了捏這個小他五歲的男孩，就如同他弟弟一樣，「我會透過他內部的人取得證據，再申請逮捕令。不會有事的，我保證。」

「那就好。你幫了我那麼多，救了我又代付夜間部學雜費，我不希望連你也出事。」Daegal終於放心不少，鬆開煞車啟動油門，車子緩緩往市區駛去。

沿海的路樹樹葉都掉光了，殘留空蕩蕩的枯枝。紐約蕭瑟的秋天已經到了，而過不久，凜冬將至。Merlin不自覺嘆了一口氣，他討厭秋天，令他想起日子過得渾渾噩噩的那陣子。

秋天不是他的幸運季。

因此當Merlin Emrys被兩個不認識的彪形大漢牽制住，忍不住感慨秋天的感時傷世降低他的戒心。紐約跨海大橋前有個男人朝他步行而來，強壯精悍的身影，金髮碧眼充滿氣魄，讓Merlin擔憂自己與Daegal的承諾是否能兌現，毫髮無傷地全身而退。

他剛部署好準備監聽，Arthur Pendragon竟然自己找上門來了。

冷靜，必須冷靜下來。

纖長的手指緊握成拳，屏氣凝神的Merlin昂起頭來，蓄勢待發迎接命運之神的到來。

 

(待續)


	2. Chapter 2

 

「Hello，想必你知道我是誰。出於禮貌，還是先自我介紹：我是Arthur Pendragon。」從金髮男人口中流洩出道地動聽的英國口音，嗓音低沈帶有磁性，「看到準備監聽的對象出現在面前值得這麼吃驚嗎？Emrys警探。」  
  
「我吃驚的是佈署不周，被你找到我。你肯定把我的身家資訊也調查地一清二楚了。」被鎖定的Merlin不僅不害怕、還表現十足鎮定，距離與死神一線之隔似乎是上輩子的事了。孤寂一人待在急診室外的徬徨無助如惡夢般烙印腦海揮之不去，直到急診醫師推開手術房門，向他宣告急救無效，面前是病床上冰冷僵硬的母親遺體，蒼白的面容帶有一絲悲憫的慈愛…從此他失去畫家愛人的能力，成為不畏懼死亡的警探。  
  
「不，Emrys警探，我不需要刻意調查你，應該說：我更早之前就認識你了。」  
  
Merlin試著回想哪次案件與眼前危險訊息素超標的男人有交集，太陽穴隱隱作痛，但還是想不起來。  
  
打照面的可能性幾乎是零，難道是透過破案的媒體宣傳認識他的了？這種可能性微乎其微，但不是百分之百沒有可能。  
  
「實不相瞞，聽到你調查我其實頂愉快。我們的境遇很類似，這也是為何我來見你一面。」  
  
「你想做什麼？」Merlin謹慎地問。  
  
「邀請你與我共事。」那頭男人用字緩慢，一字一句地說。聲音蘊含無比的誘惑。  
  
「跟你共事？殺害Douglas一家人，殺人越貨，就是你口中的共事？」體格略遜一籌的Merlin不知哪來的勇氣，凝神屏息瞪著Mr. Pendragon。

普通人被這樣一個背後隱藏巨大秘密的男人近距離凝視總感到呼吸困難，但斜照的日影勾勒男人輪廓完美的鼻樑，精悍的下巴構成精準的直角，淡藍的虹膜中沒有貪婪、沒有慾望，只有浩瀚無涯的晶瑩星辰。

 **看起來充滿領袖魅力** 。

  
吃了一驚的Merlin下意識咬緊嘴唇，深深吐一口氣：或許你在紐約呼風喚雨，吸引風情萬種男男女女與忠誠信徒，但我絕不隨意被陌生人引誘。  
  
年輕的Pendragon楞了一下，隨即笑開來：「如果我說是我殺害Douglas一家人，難道Emrys警探不怕被我殺人滅口嗎？」  
  
Merlin的拳頭握得更緊了，蓄勢待發避免近身搏擊。Mr. Pendragon連忙伸起手制止：「看來你誤會了什麼。虧我發現你打探我時還有些興奮。」  
  
**興奮？** Merlin懷疑自己的耳朵，被警探打聽感到興奮， _這人不是變態殺人魔就是BDSM愛好者_ ，「罪犯從不會承認自己的罪刑，就算你告訴我不是你下令殺了Douglas一家，證據全指向你。」  
  
如果Pendragon是殺人兇手，自己早一腳踏入半個墳墓內，Merlin暗自開啟褲袋裡的電話錄音，聲音連線傳到另一頭的Daegal公寓的電腦上，就算他被滅口，錄音證據也足以成為呈堂供證。  
  
「當然不是，Emrys警探。我們是一艘船上的人，你想調查殺了Douglas一家的真兇，我也是。所以我才打算邀請你合作，拯救Douglas家可憐的小女兒。」  
  
「Elena Douglas，她沒有死？」NYPD雇用漁船進行屍體打撈作業時，確實只找到Douglas夫婦浮腫殘破的屍體，沒有十一歲小女孩的蹤跡。  
  
「賓果。你很聰明，我們何不聯手？把這個可憐的小女孩帶回愛她的親人身邊，取回屬於她的財產？」  
  
「你是變相的告訴我：貪圖她財產的是另有其人…？」Merlin不可置信地問。敏銳的直覺告訴他這個男人不是說謊。一個陌生人告訴他這麼重要的情報，似乎兩人交流已久，這種初次體驗令向來習慣單打獨鬥的Merlin瞠目結舌。見Mr. Pendragon一副"兇手不可能是我"的泰然自若，Merlin收拾混亂的心緩緩問到：「為什麼選擇告訴我？」  
  
「我說過了，我們的境遇非常類似：同樣失去所愛的人。沒有人比我更理解你的感受。」Mr. Pendragon揮揮手命兩個保鏢離開，邁開步伐沿著河岸緩緩踱行，示意Merlin盡快跟上來。此時Merlin正猶豫該不該切斷電話錄音。  
  
「如果我說唯一在意Elena的死活—她的伯母Betrix小姐請求我的協助呢？」  
  
他秀出手機裡紅髮婦女的照片，「協助我找到Elena，明裡的功勞都歸你。委託費用歸我，依照我對NYPD的理解，光這項破案紀錄，你獲得的小功足以讓獎金連跳三級。論起來你毫不吃虧，何不仔細考慮我們合作的可能性？」  
  
「述我直言：相信你實在太冒險了。我猜你背後肯定隱藏什麼目的？」Merlin不認為男人在騙人，但他懷疑幕後隱瞞操控的一切。輕輕後退一步給自己流一條退路。這個男人說法尋不到破綻，Merlin也知道他不是說謊，但不能輕易相信任何片面之詞。任何警探都會合理懷疑：天上掉下這麼誘惑的條件,背後絕對得付出相對的代價。  
  
「...。」Mr. Pendragon困擾地摸摸下巴盯著他瞧，但瞧不語，隨即裝作一副無關緊要的模樣、恢復淡漠。很久以後，Merlin才明白 **嘴硬不說** 是他獨特表達愛情的方式。  
  
聯想紅髮婦女的長相，確實曾出現在Douglas一家的葬禮上。聰明如Merlin也清楚若是預估錯誤，Pendragon確實不是犯人而是站在Elena這邊，協助他等於是幫助一位受害人。或許Pendragon真有特殊目的，為掩護幕後真兇藉機殺他滅口，橫豎躲不掉，也不需要杞人憂天了。索性先答應下來見機行事：「我可以幫你，但是你得回答我一個問題：為什麼是我？NYPD不只我一個警探而已。」  
  
Arthur Pendragon撇過身摸下巴沉思，久到以為等不到Arthur的回應，才見他聳聳肩說：「我隸屬的組織暗自遞給NYPD線索，想幫助幾個陷入謀殺風暴的普通人。自命不凡的警探們總忽略顯而易見的真相，遺忘解答鑰匙距離其實很近。唯有你，Emrys警探，看到我們遺留下來的線索，將布魯克林街那個為了保險金差點殺了繼子的秘書繩之以法。」  
  
被這麼一提，Merlin立即有了印象。那個孩子向社工求助時，位置坐他前面的老搭檔認為是青少年不服管教的惡作劇，是他找到遺留給情人的關鍵電話將繼母送入刑事法庭。  
  
沿著河岸秋風強勁帶股蕭瑟，一陣風颯颯吹來，捲起炫麗的紅葉朝天滿岸飛舞，越過河道中線的渡輪緩緩行駛而來，構成原始浪漫的風情畫。撥了撥被風吹拂凌亂的黑髮，過去Merlin忙於勤務無心駐足觀賞、品味落葉交錯掩映下的明媚風光。如今只見滿地火紅襯托眼前男人的髮色，如黃金般閃耀熠熠生輝的光芒，Merlin頭一個想到母親收藏的骨瓷杯，杯緣的鍍金金線也是如此攝人心魄震撼人心。  
  
或許Arthur Pendragon真的不是壞人，出於善意幫忙Elena，誰知道呢？Merlin決定放手一搏做個人生賭注。  
  
「我願意暫時跟你合作。只是我隸屬於NYPD，與你僅止於短暫合夥關係；只要不犯法救出Elena，我願意協助你，但是我不受制於任何人。」  
  
Arthur Pendragon雙眼如炬炯炯發亮，像欣賞美術館精雕細琢的珍藏品，但深邃的目光看不出在想什麼。抬頭挺胸的Merlin眨著纖長的睫毛，想到Daegal提起的傳聞， _英倫黑金白手套、潛伏的黑道出資者、不動心的獵人..._ 究竟哪種是Arthur Pendragon的真面目？連他也摸不透。  
  
「成交。希望我們一起找到可憐的女孩。」Mr. Pendragon走上前來，在Merlin伸出手時準備與他交握。Merlin不疑有他，眼神略微警惕。

 _冰冷的臉頰拒人於千里之外，這個Merlin_ 。墨黑的長睫毛，鬢角細小的絨毛，配上嬰兒般純黑的頭髮，捲捲地披散在他纖細中性的脖子上。 _配上微微張開、挺直又堅實的嘴唇，彷彿乞求親吻_ 。

男人不經意臉孔急迫貼近，Merlin還沒反應過來、側臉被以英式禮儀吻了一下。

Arthur Pendragon自認擅長揣測他人心思，毫不猶豫吻完臉頰、朝微啟的堅實嘴唇遊移。  
  
Merlin急忙避開身去，臉上既困惑又羞怯、隨之是退避後濃濃的尷尬。過去他媽媽也這樣吻他臉頰──愛爾蘭對待親近親友的吻面禮，但逾越分寸，還尋找嘴唇...Arthur Pendragon一個第一次見面的陌生人，太令人彆扭侷促了。  
  
意外地，Merlin不感到討厭....自己的警覺性跳針了嗎？  
  
「你的臉很紅呢！Emrys警探，」Mr.Pendragon手指了指自己剛毅的臉頰，一副再正常不過、遊刃有餘的架勢，似乎方才是出於交際的普通招呼，Merlin實在太敏感太過於大驚小怪了。「像是Discovery頻道被驚嚇到的小白鼬。」  
  
Merlin瞠目結舌對手的厚臉皮，正待發作不是什麼乍看可愛實則兇狠的嚙齒類小動物。Mr.Pendragon手伸進褲袋接起震動中的手機電話，朝話筒對面的人低聲說了幾句：「好，我明白了，這就派人過去。」  
  
等掛了電話，還沒等Merlin發聲，Arthur Pendragon收起手機向他拋出最迫切直接的線索：「有人發現Elena了。Richard Douglas一家的槍殺現場，他們的小女兒被槍手放過、逃了一劫。目前小女孩出沒在髒亂的格林威治村。我只知道這麼多，得委託你跑一趟了。」  
  
「由NYPD的警探出面？這樣不用擔心公眾身份露面，又能帶回小女孩，原來你如此精明...」對方的規劃縝密，連Merlin也驚嘆萬分。但他沒有抗拒代打的提議，畢竟事關活生生的受害小女孩，再怎麼無動於衷，也願意為了拯救人命跑個腿。  
  
Mr. Pendragon毫不遮掩交易是如此進行，「你說的沒錯。事不宜遲，趁著小女孩還沒被真兇盯上，趕快把她帶回來，必要時我派人去接應你。記得：Grand Parkers Hotel 1013室，到那邊會合。」

「你確定那邊安全嗎？」無端被捲入拯救Elena的行動，Merlin倒毫無怨言。

「不會有問題的，你必須學會相信別人。」Mr. Pendragon說。

「好吧。」Merlin點點頭。

兩人原地解散，頭也不回的Merlin沒有注意到Arthur Pendragon精力十足的步幅突然停住，轉過身來望著他削長的背影。

距離格林威治村有五公里路程，此刻正值大片積雨雲遮蔽晴空，西方的天空失去生動的金黃，逐漸從橘紅摻合淡淡的灰藍，沿著曼哈頓的高樓大廈，與淺灰色的滔滔河水形成微妙的呼應。轎車駛過僻靜郊區的墓園，低矮的石牆與斑駁的蘚苔，層層相疊的墓碑，視線一路掃視過去，Merlin希望一切還來得及，飽經折磨的小女孩能毫髮無傷、全身而退。  
  
  
  
(待續)

 

後記：

貼張小警探的形象


	3. Chapter 3

 

  


 

狹窄的街道交互穿插，窗明几淨的窗戶被鐵窗所取代，不用說Merlin也知道：已經抵達惡名昭彰的格林威治村了。到處充斥著暴力、犯罪、毒蟲與應召妓女。斑駁的磚道無人清掃，四處飛揚的紙屑沿著無人的後巷翻滾，這裡可不是提供遊客漫步遊樂的好地方。若沒有攜帶配槍，Merlin也不敢隨意闖入任何一棟年久荒廢的空屋，留心地上灰塵留下的腳印、一看就是藏污納垢之處。  
  
手機傳來來自Pendragon的簡訊，上頭標示了一串數字，一組區域地址號碼。既然有辦法搶先找到Merlin，被知道工作手機號碼也不是多令人吃驚的意料中事了。默記下這串號碼，Merlin將住址輸入駕駛座前的衛星定位導航，地址顯示為一幢空屋—或許該說是鬼屋還差不多。不敵風雪侵蝕的腐朽木階，入口門的位置遭不知名人士拆除，留下破壞門栓的痕跡。窗外玻璃早已支離破碎，剩下幾道尖銳殘存的屍體叫囂曾經的光可照人。  
  
腳下踩著防滑長靴，機警地Merlin朝房內前進，手蟄伏於休班時腰際的好搭檔—一把忠實S&W M3953左輪手槍，極地震盪造成的冰點氣溫也從不卡子彈。口中沉聲呼喚：「Hello，有人在嗎？Hello？」  
  
髒亂的房間靜悄悄地，從空留床架鋪墊的陳舊棉被看來，確實有人居住的痕跡。聯想愛玩躲貓貓的童年有多愛藏身高馬大成人絕不彎身的床底下，將鬢角塞入耳後，Merlin稍稍伏低身影，彎下腰朝床底打量，果真看到一雙小小的手攀附床底的雜物上，細耳傾聽是她緊張微弱的呼吸聲。  
  
「Elena？別擔心，我不會傷害你。」Merlin擔憂驚嚇目睹兇案現場的小女孩，語調特別輕柔，「我是Merlin，你的嬸嬸Betrix委託我來找你…。」  
  
床下的小孩聞風不動，盲目的追殺似乎抹滅了她的童年，任何人也不值得相信。Merlin摸摸額頭嘆了一口氣，低身趴跪下來，臉往床底探去：「Elena…？」  
  
「我餓了，有東西吃嗎？」稚嫩的童音說。  
  
床底下的小女孩容貌清秀，身上的衣物像泥巴地裡滾過，破舊又襤褸不堪。她一雙飢餓驚恐的大眼睛茫然望向Merlin，似乎嬸嬸有沒有找她遠不及填飽肚子重要。引得Merlin心頭一酸。  
  
「別怕，沒事了。到我這來，我帶你去吃香噴噴的義大利麵。」朝睜大空洞雙眼的小女孩伸出救援之手，一向有孩子緣的Merlin朝她拋出美食的橄欖枝。  
  
協助小女孩脫離床角，一把將啜泣的小女孩攬在懷裡低聲安慰：「你安全了...我會保護你的。」小女孩餓壞了，乾裂的手指足以看出這陣子的顛沛流離。一想到孩子親眼目睹親身父母遭遇槍殺，連見識不少兇案現場的Merlin也為之心碎。  
  
先把女孩帶離現場，未來有的是機會訊問。踩上滋啞作響的老舊木梯，Merlin背著獲救的Elena往下走，意外聽到樓下傳來熟悉十足的子彈上膛聲。  
  
不妙！有埋伏。Merlin摀住Elena的嘴示意她別出聲。分不清是殺手埋伏這附近試圖對Elena不利、還是尾隨他的轎車發現Elena。無論哪種可能，目的都要小女孩的命，藉以侵占小女孩繼承的大量遺產。  
  
徒手抱著一個孩子沒有跟歹徒硬碰硬的本錢，Merlin選擇退回原本的房間，鎖上房門往生鏽的窗台外查看：隔壁陽台連結一處年久失修的逃生梯，通往對面無障礙物的防火巷。這是他們唯一的求生機會。若是防火巷有殺手的同黨埋伏，那他們生還的可能性微乎其微。  
  
房門外傳來粗魯暴力的踹門聲，"碰、碰"聲不絕於耳。Merlin緊蹙精緻的眉角，看來只能賭一睹了。  
  
眼看下一刻冷血殺手即將破壞門鎖，Merlin細語要求Elena雙臂摟緊他的脖子，單手撬開窗戶朝前爬上窗簷，無視呼嘯的風聲、朝隔壁陽台奮力縱身一躍。懷中的女孩勒得他喘不過氣、還是秉持求生本能攀上覆蓋藤蔓的鏽蝕扶手。身後被踹開的房內傳來幾道槍聲，滿頭是汗的Merlin連頭也來不及抬，懷抱懷中的女孩三步併兩步奔下鐵梯、朝杳無人跡的防火巷逃竄。  
  
很快地窗台上的人發現女孩已不在房內，發出惡狠狠的咒罵聲。奔跑中一顆子彈"咻"得一聲竄過Merlin的鬢邊，震波震得耳內嗡嗡作響。他試著掏出腰際的手槍與以還擊，Elena夾住他軀幹的腳卻妨礙了出槍自保的流暢度，一時間無法施展。向來是標靶射擊冠軍的Merlin只能朝地上一滾尋找掩護，滾到一個塞滿垃圾的垃圾桶後方。隨著子彈越來越近的威嚇，見事不宜遲的Merlin掏出左輪手槍，處於下風處對他非常不利，懷中還有個十一歲的女孩...惡夢般的場景絕對是職業以來數一數二凶險的場面。  
  
頭顱向後頭抵了抵，Merlin閉上長睫隨機應變、準備伺機回擊。腦中電光火石閃迴短暫一生的幸福場面：母親呼喚他回家吃晚餐、鄰居老太太送他恐龍積木當生日禮物、還有Arthur Pendragon河岸下楓葉漫舞注目的身影...  
  
老天， _為何一個初次見面的人彷彿扎進意識裡？_ Merlin擔憂能不能再見到Pendragon，聆聽空曠之地一面之緣背後神秘的故事。  
  
「Shit！！」槍擊聲陡然靜止，陌生男人的咒罵聲有些淒厲，似乎忍受極大的痛楚。Merlin背倚障礙物朝外四處張望，防火巷盡頭站了一個挺拔的金髮男人，竟然是念頭裡最後出現的Arthur Pendragon。  
  
閃著微光、髮色被夕日染成銀色加紫色，宛如神祇。壯實的上臂肌下夾著一把克拉克半自動手槍。  
  
「Pendragon！」他怎麼會出現在這裡？  
  
「廢話少說，快過來。」  
  
不用說也知道，手握手槍的Mr.Pendragon擊中露台上的殺手，為迷茫於孤軍奮戰的他來了。  
  
「抱歉沒早點來接應你，快帶Elena躲進車子裡。」一身俐落長大衣的Mr.Pendragon招呼他們過來，手上對準靶心、開槍的動作從沒停過。無暇顧及一個身價百萬美金的男人怎麼現身克林威治村，困惑的Merlin掩護懷中的小女孩往防火巷外的轎車衝去。防火巷連結鎮上的大道停了一輛經過改裝的黑色轎車，估計是Mr.Pendragon開來接應他們的。  
  
塞進後座懷抱Elena的Merlin滿臉疑竇的看著駕駛座上駕車的不認識男子，個性十足的鬍髭，一頭黑色長髮看起來性格又充滿魅力，Mr.Pendragon跟著進入轎車副駕駛座，駕駛趁子彈打到防彈玻璃的間隙狂踩油門，車子引擎隨即發出低沉的怒吼、如箭矢般飛奔出去，留下後頭圖勞射擊的兇手與揚起漫天灰塵的滿地胎痕。  
  
等後頭不再傳來槍擊聲，低頭躲子彈的Merlin才敢坐直朝駕駛座張望。「你是誰？剛剛殺我們的又是誰？」  
  
「來斬草除根的職業殺手。我知道你有很多事想問。」Mr.Pendragon的眼睛盯著後照鏡裡衣衫凌亂的Merlin，「首先，這是Gwaine，必須甩掉Pendragon企業董事擅自為我請的保鏢，才能陪我自由行動。其次，組織的情報網顯示Elena藏身的空屋附近有埋伏，我們立刻來接應你。」  
  
「你們究竟隸屬什麼組織？」Merlin問。Daegal早說過Arthur Pendragon與神秘的地下組織往來密切。但說他隸屬於人蛇集團，倒也不像。  
  
「如果告訴你的話，Arthur就性命堪慮了。」名喚Gwaine的男人朝後方解釋，「原來你就是傳說中的Emrys警探，幸會幸會。」  
  
「傳說中的？」Merlin問。  
  
「就是傳說中 _Arthur念念不忘的對象_...」  
  
「夠了，Gwaine。你不說話沒人當你是啞巴。」年輕的Pendragon阻止他繼續長舌，胸口形成劇烈呼吸後起伏的波紋。看來口無遮攔是Gwaine的缺點。「沒看到Elena一直喊餓嗎？先把車開回Grand Parkers Hotel，安置Elena再說。」  
  
隨著Gwaine幾句報怨，後座抱著Elena的Merlin耳根開始發燙。失去愛人能力的他笑起來完美無瑕，難得困窘起來，情感淡薄不代表不會害羞，臉皮薄如他經不起挑逗。望著前座肩膀與頸背隨著車速前後擺動，時而揶揄時而否決，他嘴角的酒窩形成美麗的凹槽，若話題別再圍繞他轉、便十分感謝了。現在的他長吐了一口氣，如墮入食人花的泥沼中唯有抱緊獲救的小女孩。  
  
一行人回到Grand Parkers Hotel的1013房，簡直是一幢宏麗的府邸，一座低調奢華的舒適宮殿。淡藍色布置的房內格調擺設符合Pendragon企業負責人的私人要求，擁有少見兩房一廳、水晶吊燈與義大利進口皮革沙發組，Merlin替Elena叫外送義大利麵，餓壞的小女孩狼吞虎嚥吃的香。他走到睡房外的接待廳，十三坪大的廳內桌頂插了雅緻的白百合花束，歷劫過後好整以暇的Merlin沈默倚著門緣，聽著高談闊論的男人們細數整個事件的來龍去脈。  
  
「既然牽扯進來，我想知道追殺Elena的幕後真兇是誰。」他欣賞牆上濃郁的風景油畫與深色桃花木心製作的家具，精雕細琢的室內裝潢勾起以畫家當志願的年少過往。  
  
見Arthur絲毫沒隱瞞Merlin的意思，直來直往藏不住話的Gwaine攤開手，爽快全盤托出：「殺手來自SP-9組織。一個東歐非法集團，利益暗殺、綁架勒索、黑金洗錢、海洛英交易...只要你能想到的發財的勾當無惡不做。當然你最想知道的是誰雇用他們，答案是Reliable Design，名家建設公司。一旦Elena死了，她名下繼承的上萬美金土地就落入他們手中，任何大宗建案都能大賺一筆。」  
  
「就為了錢，連十一歲的小女孩也不放過，真是為人所不齒。」Merlin身體隱約顫抖，小女孩的悲慘遭遇喚起不堪回憶的過去。他的母親同樣死於名家建設策劃的土地侵占下，聯想前塵往事不免膽戰心裂，「把Elena送還給她嬸嬸，難保SP-9組織持續找上門來。」  
  
「找回來的女孩自然不該拱手送人，我請Gwaine負責保護她的安危，還找了保母照顧她。」察覺Merlin不太對勁，Arthur站起身來予人一種仰仗的形象，「Lancelot幾乎取得Reliable Design賄賂法官的證據，還有買兇殺人的匯款交易記錄，只要再給他一點時間，情勢就能急速扭轉。」  
  
Lancelot又是何方神聖？不用說也猜得出Arthur身後隱藏陣容龐大的秘密集團，幾乎可說是神通廣大，這下激起Merin身為警探的好奇心，問到：「方便告訴我你們隸屬於什麼組織嗎？」  
  
Gwaine與Arthur對看一眼，Gwaine一副"這警探值得你託付性命嗎？"的表情，金髮男人手指放在嘴唇上摸索一陣，半晌才說：「Roundtable集團。一個成立宗旨為防範紐約犯罪暴力、拯救無辜的社團組織。選你的原因除之前告訴你的理由外，我們急需一位NYPD的內應，協助取得警察廳內的彈道資料庫與鑑識證物，於是我想到你，一位不屑黑金交易的警探。親自出馬與你聯繫，期望取得信任助我們一臂之力。」  
  
Gwaine起身去開啟百葉窗，高談闊論的人聲、腳步聲、狗吠聲與其他雜音熙熙攘攘從底下街道傳來，彷彿大型交響樂或合唱團。Merlin知道Arthur掀了自己身家底細。心中五味雜陳，不免對深受Arthur信賴受寵若驚。  
  
親身見證Arthur掩護受害者的所作所為後，籠罩財閥陰影的Merlin對傳聞中Pendragon企業的印象大幅加分，尤其Arthur Pendragon，這個人的所作所為在一個不講求倫理公義的時代格外光風霽月。忍不住問：「你明明是身價千萬美金的富翁，根本不需要親自出身入死，過著雙面人生。」看來Daegal探來的消息參雜著半真半假：Arthur Pendragon作法惹人爭議是不爭的事實，光擅自蒐證、坐擁槍械早遊走在法律尺度之外，踏著無形的鋼索、獨行獨斷保護法律灰色地帶的人。但正義感強烈的負責人不可能讓Pendragon企業淪為倫敦黑幫的洗錢工具。  
  
「我樂於這麼做， _而且有這麼做的理由_ 。Emrys警探。」Arthur回應，回以網絡視頻裡優雅自信的微笑。「榮譽心，還有遏止犯罪的參與感，與股票市場的廝殺比較起來，犯罪前線的拼搏更符合我的性格，成就感是無與倫比的。」  
  
「你的身手非常好。」幾乎不輸受過專業訓練的任何一個警探。  
  
「我把這當成每週傾力健身與訓練射擊的最大恭維。」  
  
接著Arthur向Merlin正式介紹Gwaine，一位從伊拉克戰場退役的陸軍少校，回到紐約發現家門口的惡棍遠比戰場還多，因緣際會加入Roudtable組織。  
  
「比起當個銀行保全，我還是更適合腥風血雨的生活。」擅長冒險犯難的Gwaine目露精光，瀟灑剽悍地述說戰場上經歷的風風雨雨。  
  
「有些人就是不甘寂寞。既然要打仗，自然要打 **有意義的戰爭** 。」Arthur附和道。  
  
「你認為打的是有意義的戰爭？」Merlin問，似乎更瞭解Arthur Pendragon一些。  
  
「你也看到了，至少Elena能獲得她該有的生活。這就是我正在做的：在犯罪找上門前保護無辜民眾、防範於未然。」  
  
「你眼前站著一位NYPD警探，不考慮交由NYPD接手打理，反而採取自己的方式處理一切？」  
  
「得了吧。你是NYPD一員，知道沒有確切證據NYPD不會採取行動。內部組織啟動運轉前，潛伏的犯罪早撲上來了。」  
  
「不怕我抖出這些是Roundtable組織做的？」  
  
「我當然怕。」Arthur淡藍的虹膜中再度出現浩瀚無涯的晶瑩星辰，「你是計畫裡最大的變數，也是最重要的部分。我只能下注，賭你過去的經歷十之八九理解為何我們這麼做。賭你願意協助我們。」  
  
Merlin第一次了解偏見如同寄生的藤蔓勒住真理之樹，視人之明的他對Arthur初始的謬誤的印象徹底瓦解，甚至化為刮目相看。一直以來對財閥的刻板厭惡如敲破蛋殼逐漸龜裂，閃爍外頭招人喜愛的微光。許多從未述說的理念無形中吻合：以紐約之幅員廣闊，沒有能力事先部署避免隨機犯罪發生。緊閉的百葉窗打開了，外頭是溫暖殘霞的曙光，牆面重現波波光紋。既然Arthur如此推誠置腹，此刻也唯有誠摯以對。「雖然我們不熟，但是看來你賭對了。只要不與當警探的理念相衝突，我願意參與行動，也不會把你們洩漏出去。拯救Elena是我做過最有意義的事之一。」  
  
「很高興你這麼認為...」凝視面前Merlin纖細的鎖骨，若隱若現的一撮毛髮一路而下、隱沒於靛青色的襯衫底下。Arthur想粗暴解開一顆顆惱人阻礙的襯扣，解放滑潤內裡雪白細膩的肌膚仔細撫摸。沿著窄腰皮帶造成的小小凹痕往下游移到濃密的毛髮間，聽他囈語侷促的呻吟，光想像就是如何誘人的光景。  
  
但是他一動也不敢動。  
  
「呃...我應該去接保姆了？」一旁的Gwaine被晾在一旁，見旁若無人的氣氛待下去徒增尷尬，識相如他藉口與抵達飯店大廳的保母會合、趁機退出房門。房間正對著西沉的太陽，光影在大理石地板形成水波般的光暈，耀眼的橘紅色正漸入黯淡。Merlin背脊挺直，兩腿向前伸展，聆聽地龕邊落地式大擺鐘滴答滴答地走動。與Arthur各自佔據某方位盤踞為王，若有所思的Arthur與面面相覷的Merlin各懷心事，寧靜地獨處。  
  
  
  
(待續)

 

 

後記：

下一章就是亞梅談情說愛（？）的部分了，

終於交代完Hurt部分，作者真是不勝欣喜呀～接下來就是comfort了

談情說愛完有沒有床戲未知，完全要看亞瑟心情XDDDD（？）

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

玻璃窗外傳來樓下少女們的哄笑聲，似乎俄羅斯芭蕾舞劇團今日也下榻於此，不難想像人流潮水般湧向門房。喧擾聲喚醒沉靜的Merlin，情急下他的私人用車還孤苦伶仃留在格林威治村，不知道是否被有心人士敲碎玻璃安裝了竊聽裝置？只能等過幾天風頭過了再回原處取車了。悠然起身的他準備來個禮貌性的告辭，意外地被Mr. Pendragon率先一步擋住去路，「兌水威士忌或琴酒？哪一種？」  
  
「你真是出乎意料。」Merlin無法把眼前的男人和幾小時前並肩戰鬥的第一線神槍手混為一談。面前的Pendragon看起來機智又充滿學養，如出身良好受到藝術陶冶的貴公子。「我沒飲酒的打算...」  
  
「杯裡唯有引人迷醉的20%酒精。威士忌兌水的話，穀物和木桶的完美香氣才能經由舌頭品嘗出來，太過濃烈掩蓋了來自大自然的芬芳。何不把50%濃度的孤冷擺一邊？」手中拿著酒杯的Mr. Pendragon俐落回嘴，早換了件乾淨的黑色襯衫，一種休閒適合活動的半透明質料，乾脆俐落的V領開口直至胸膛，「以虐戀為樂的薩德侯爵(*註1)不會邀請一名警探飲酒的。剛才Elena的事，還不夠證明我純粹是風度翩翩邀你共飲，不是居心叵測含有不良目的嗎？」  
  
「執行勤務中喝酒會誤事...」Merlin沒說是他不擅長飲酒，每回紅透的耳垂總洩漏主人的意識迷離。  
  
「勤務已經結束了，現在我是以朋友的身份邀你共飲。」  
  
「兌水威士忌。」Merlin指了指用泥炭烘焙過的大麥發酵製成的蘇格蘭威士忌。不擅長喝酒，不代表不愛那種貯存8年以上的泥炭的香味：「就算接受殷勤喝了這杯，也不表示我適合跟千萬富翁秉燭談心。」  
  
「我看得出來你眼中說"想得到青睞，與其衝進槍擊現場救人，不如談論安逸洋房邊上的畫作"。但你不是手無縛雞之力的畫家，我也沒能早些甩開保鏢尋回Douglas家的掌上明珠。既然任務成功，唯有十二年份的蘇格蘭珍釀能夠分享，好好慶賀一番。之後別再說什麼拒絕的話。」Pendragon將酒杯遞給Merlin，習慣橫行的男人擺明不容許他說不。  
  
Merlin接過兌水的威士忌。一個千萬富翁冒險捲入兇殺案，不顧自身安危驚險掩護他。配合Gwaine投下的震撼彈── _Arthur的心上人_ ──暴風雨般掀起波瀾的稱號。  
  
該不會...他這是為了我？  
  
念頭盤旋於Merlin的耳際，如船艦鳴笛嗡嗡作響。Merlin難得感到困擾、非常困擾，他已經很久沒有付出愛，也沒有被特定對象關懷備至了。  
  
見困惑的Merlin瞬間閃過的忐忑無助，Pendragon低頭任由熱辣辣酒精的酒精滑入食道，喉節隨陳釀經過時上下動了動，撫平說不清道不明的焦躁。隨著慾望來的是回憶湧現，突然想對面前低垂雙目的男人坦承不為人知的秘密：「我曾經像你一樣直來直往，想要就貿然出手，不高興就爽快拒絕。年輕狂野又帶股目中無人，曾有個人指著我罵到這種個性早該改改，驀然回首真是不勝懷念。」邊說話邊從皮夾掏出一張妙齡女子的照片。雪白的肌膚配上漆黑的長髮，好一個標緻的美人。  
  
「你的女朋友？」能讓”不動心的獵人”念念不忘，她絕對很特殊。Merlin也說不清心中微微泛酸，是出於孑然一身對情侶的羨慕、還是另有其他。  
  
「 _我姊姊_ ，Morgana，我唯一的親人，」Arthur玩世不恭中難掩一絲落寞，盯著照片有些失神，「她失蹤十年了，一直沒有她的下落。回憶起來，她是個充滿遠見個性雷霆的奇女子。在一場代我出席的會議途中，神秘遭到挾持。沒有威脅電話、沒有勒索，什麼都沒有。」一旁Merlin面露同情，Arthur自嘲地撇起嘴說，「就如諷刺戲劇演的：諸神古怪，不藉由一個女子的美德加諸祝福，還利用她的溫柔獨立毀了我們安逸的幸福。」  
  
「警方介入調查過了？」  
  
「介入了。當天開的轎車上沒有遺留任何證據，沒有掙扎痕跡，她就這樣憑空...消失了，」Arthur揮舞手掌做出隨風而逝的手勢，「如同人間蒸發。NYPD為此追查了半年，等不及的我甚至動用特殊關係拜託FBI協助調查，全然一無所獲。只祈求她別像電影“房間”一樣，待在美國州郡某個變態的地窖裡...」  
  
「你這些年一定不好過，Mr.Pendragon。」光想像至親就這樣憑空消失，沒有臨終道別、沒有任何隻字片語，只能不勝唏噓。  
  
「 _叫我Arthur_ 。」男人高傲的藍眸中帶有血絲，金色瀏海垂了下來，乍看急需溫暖的安慰。  
  
「好吧，Arthur。」Merlin輕柔地放下酒杯，思忖改變稱謂是落寞的男人慰藉，有何不可呢？  
  
眼前乍看之下坐擁一切、叱吒風雲的Arthur Pendragon，骨子裡守著Pendragon家族的重大秘密──家族長女的神秘失蹤。十年以來，Arthur不確定姐姐Morgana是不是如警方所說、徹底拋下他。她是責任感特別重的女子，一肩挑Pendragon企業的重擔，至今Arthur無法信服NYPD最終的推斷：現場無掙扎痕跡，失蹤者自願同他人私奔。留下年輕的弟弟獨自面對企業面臨的壟斷與分裂，搖搖欲墜經歷所有流言斐語。NYPD檔案室的案底甚至被徹底封存，避免成為對敵的把柄。  
  
難以承擔的回憶連看似灑脫的Arthur Pendragon都只能咬緊牙關，積年累月的苦無解答耗損正義的稟性，但拒絕被困境擊敗：「到最後，我或許得承認她真的死了，從無盡的自責與悔恨中解放出來，重新踏上征途。承認沒有她、我一個人也過得很好。似乎太自私了？」  
  
「這不是自私，孤伶伶原地踏步的傷悲外人無法想像，每個人都必須安慰自己得到救贖。」Merlin伸手覆蓋Arthur的手掌，彷彿精神支持能使他好過些，原本打算隨Gwaine一同離開的念頭煙消雲散。  
  
不能離開Arthur、哪怕只有一分鐘，因為真實的他們都害怕獨處、害怕赤裸裸的孤獨。表面上是媒體光鮮的寵兒，背後也需要知心人溫柔的慰藉。  
  
璧龕的大擺鐘敲起悠遠而綿長的鐘聲，彷彿矗立好幾世紀俯視著穿梭房中的客人。現在是晚餐時分，可想見外頭楔行廣場的露天咖啡座已被用餐的人群佔領，密密麻麻的椅子與圓桌是摯友、是家人間的聚會。不遠處有街頭藝術家以提琴演奏浪漫音樂或華爾滋舞曲。  
  
Merlin起身打客房電話叫了客房服務，留Arthur與原地威士忌酒液的殘渣為伍。過一會Arthur貌似從回憶中走出來，真誠向他致歉方才的失態。Merlin搖搖頭望著牆上義大利拱型建築的輪廓速寫，方才靈感起舞幾乎拿起畫筆，畫下房內靜謐的此刻與Arthur努力掙扎的背影。或許Arthur是他的謬思也說不定。  
  
服務員送來外送，主餐是色香俱全的橙汁鴨胸佐紅酒檸檬醬，甜點是小蛋糕巧克力沙瓦琳。 配合外頭興高采烈的人聲吃著，Merlin精巧的臉龐隨著威士忌的香醇佈上迷人的紅暈，桃心木桌對面的Arthur看見也不戳破，閒扯一些毫無來由、憑空杜撰的歷險供Merlin解悶。  
  
然而Merlin心中百轉千迴，眼前這位名列富比士的富翁除了鼓惑的魅力與刺激的故事，還有不為人知的一面：Arthur有充分的理由不信賴NYPD，有充分的理由置身投入命懸一線的命案。他認為他的選擇很有意義，被最後一根稻草壓垮前選擇拯救其他破碎的家庭。紅酒沾醬沾染嘴唇點點的胭紅，Merlin以餐巾紙擦拭厚實的嘴唇，語調緩緩地說：「或許案情沒想像的那麼糟，某天你姊姊受到上帝慈悲的福蔭，抱著嬰孩與行李現身你家門口。」  
  
「但願如此。」不再沈浸自己編織的瘋狂故事，Arthur終於向Merlin敞開最後的心房，也是Arthur自己不碰觸的禁地，「我希望有一天她出其不意回到第五大道的別墅──我們度過溫馨童年的碉堡，我們稱之為"家"的地方。這樣我夜裡就不再陷進話劇般的不祥之夢，夜半三更劫數女神帶領她步向流血沼澤，而我只能隔岸觀火無力阻止。」  
  
傳聞第五大道的別墅是Arthur金屋藏嬌之處，看來是媒體以訛傳訛造成的浪漫誤解。博取銷售量的美妙情事，遠比一個女孩的失蹤案更有趣多了。充滿藝術館大道與新古典圓柱雕刻建築的街區，固執己見的Arthur固守著屬於家的回憶。Merlin再度覆蓋他的手掌、手緊了緊，沒人比他更理解Arthur痛失親人的難以言述。  
  
等Arthur耗盡話題，Merlin不禁說：「言語是有些蒼白，但是為了自己， _你必須放手過去，過去就會放開你_ 。令姐想必也不希望看到你如此頹喪。」  
  
Arthur撇過頭來凝視Merlin，但說不語。濃烈的威士忌開始發酵，一股奇異的感受由脖頸直竄上耳根，圓圓的耳垂紅如一串串的葡萄，引人上前親吻。「我說錯什麼了嗎？」Merlin問。失去母親那段時期，他終日渾渾噩噩，腦海如湖泊原石自動濾過降雨雜渣一般，濾掉任何悲痛入骨的記憶。  
  
Arthur溫柔望著他的目光、仔細端詳的神態似曾相識。  
  
「你母親心臟病發那天，我恰逢在現場。」Arthur彷彿回到當日強制拆除的抗議遊行，為了確認資金投入是否建立於違法的收購，年輕氣盛喬裝打扮的Arthur到爭議的施工現場私自勘查，見到了Hunith，一位外表溫柔卻內心強悍的女人，「那宗政府重劃地的強制拆除很不合理，地主沒有收穫應得的補償。你母親是個勇敢的女子，為了保留居住權而奮力反抗...吶喊到一半突然心臟病發作，我攙扶她協助做CPR...」素昧平生的Arthur聽到來自一個母親最後的遺言。接下來不需要Arthur贅述，Merlin也明白發生事件的推演，之後是他坐在急診室外。

指使剷除Douglas一門的名家建設，道貌岸然虛與委蛇，迫使Hunith吃了悶虧，害Merlin失去摯愛的母親。  
  
「另堂如此充滿智慧，善良而高尚，絲毫不畏懼外在強權的壓制與隻手遮蔽。送她上救護車前我向她承諾，會伸出友誼之手照顧你的生活。」  
  
「那份獎學金，是你贊助的？」悲劇一發生Merlin被漫天的孤獨感所包圍，沒見到母親最後一面的他心潮起伏、喪失最親近的人是種五內翻騰的概念，長久以來椎心刺骨無人分享。即使申請大學的他因高校與社福協助、物資照護不至於匱乏，內心卻始終帶有悔意，漫漫長夜無盡的悔恨，心緒終日如浮萍般浮沉漂泊。沒有關注學校申請的獎學金名義來源。  
  
Arthur不置可否：「葬禮上我遠遠看著你，你穿著喪服，那時我想：這孩子是那位英勇女士的兒子，看起來形單影隻，必須保護他。」他沒說的是： _葬禮上的Merlin眼眶滿是淚水，模樣非常單純，又帶有一股禁慾的甜美_ 。就是那時Merlin突然衝進Arthur的視野裡，忡忡打開他的門，他的家，他的心。  
  
孤寂的少年與刻下敏感纖細的警探融合為一，甚至不需要動一根手指，依舊狠狠揪住他的心，如傀儡般隨之起舞。  
  
事隔兩個月後發生Morgana失蹤的意外，陷入困境分身乏術的Arthur再也沒親自去探視過Merlin。偶爾從秘書那邊得到Merlin大學求學的照片，藉此尋求陌生人的慰藉。強烈的情感時時提醒Arthur不能再接近他，避免墮落沈淪下去。  
  
他承諾那位母親照顧他，不是用這種 _睡他_ 的方式。

當Merlin試著安插線人到負責人辦公室裝監聽器時，Arthur難掩激動情緒。靈光乍現催促他找Merlin參與Roundtable的行動，理智邏輯已死，淪為衝動感情支配的玩偶。  
  
「既然同是天涯淪落人，方便告訴我母親最後向你說了些什麼嗎？」Merlin眼泛淚光。  
  
「信念靠著愛滋養。她一直掛心你，憂心沒有兄弟姊妹的你沒人照顧。她要我向你說 _她愛你_ 。」Arthur據實說出Hunith的遺言。  
  
「現在我知道了。」Merlin把空餐盤推到一旁，勉力朝Arthur笑了笑，終於放下以往無盡的懊悔。他頓悟第一次見面Arthur說過的話：他們的境遇與理想確實很相似。

他拼命想拼湊殘餘的記憶，探視他的人來來去去，有個頭染黑髮、職稱是社工師的年輕男人參與其中，擁有一副堅硬的羅馬鼻與俊朗的五官，以每週陪他吃飯的獨特方式關懷著他，朝他微笑。

終於想起來了。

曾經警戒的Merlin俊美的嘴角揚起精巧的弧度，打從心底給Arthur一抹打開心房的笑靨，逼得Arthur心中一凜。

現在的Merlin是成年人了，四肢修長，還是個出類拔萃的警探。Arthur喉頭突然一緊，意識過去試著逃避Adonis(註2*)的美是凡人徒勞的笑話，魂牽夢縈的Merlin毫不設防表達對他的仰仗，他發現自己再也忍無可忍。  
  
臥室的一端消逝在完全的黑暗中，剩下接待廳殘存一道漫射灰藍色的光線。空氣中帶股沉窒的念想，朝上堆疊延伸。Arthur走了過來，坐到緊挨Merlin的位置，似乎能消磨兩個鐘頭。他凝神觀望Merlin，沒有避開喝醉的Merlin望來的目光。一陣涼涼的風從百葉窗吹進來，沿著Arthur輕撫Merlin的手指輕輕攪動，無視於沙發傳來的吱嘎聲，Arthur地上傾斜的黑影覆上Merlin的，一個含有鹹鹹海風風味的吻，在兩人唇尺間蔓延開來。  
  
當Arthur的舌頭輕輕舔進Merlin充滿威士忌香氣的口腔，Merlin的背脊開始緊繃，雙手緊緊抓住Arthur的肩膀，難掩渴望又眼角羞怯。這使Arthur興奮起來，不意外Merlin難以拒絕溫熱的親密接觸，他們第一次見面施以吻面禮當下他就知道了。葬禮之後每個群星閃爍的深夜，旖旎的春夢伴隨壓著Merlin裸露的肌膚奮力馳騁，細細舔過背脊上冒出的微小汗珠，朝他挺翹的臀丘烙上一個個佔有性的牙印。夢中的Merlin屈從的臣服著，隨著侵佔一款一款擺動纖腰，漂亮的唇瓣支唔他的名字。現在漂亮的小警探真切躺在他懷裡，口中的津液如想像中嚐起來一樣迷醉，帶有陳年威士忌的酒香與紅酒鴨胸的酩酊香氣，一啄一啄地朝他索吻。  
  
偶爾的疼痛促使他攏緊他的金色秀髮，大部分的時候則是柔順的，剝落外殼之後的內裡質地勻稱，溫熱而柔軟，皮膚如上好的絲絨般滑手，炙熱的口腔夾帶不屬於高冷主人的高溫，令人想將舌頭乃至性器深深插入其中予以擣弄，聽身下人發出迷離又享受的呻吟。  
  
夜晚很長，冷風由百葉窗魚貫灌入，室內貼合的兩人感受不到絲寒意。Arthur撤出嬉戲的唇舌將長褲連同內褲一道扯下來，很快地Merlin修長的大腿暴露到空氣中，汗毛直豎地蜷起腳指央求地凝視Arthur。等Arthur也剝掉自己的內褲，那雙靈活的雙腿很快纏繞上來，朝昂然的胯間巨物發出誠摯的邀請。  
  
外頭演奏韓德爾的水上音樂如舞台劇布幕，臥室床頭備妥的潤滑劑是舞台燈光，兩個主角無比渴求獨身一人後的親近，他們身體交疊、不容許一絲光影作為橫亙兩者的縫隙，彷彿任何隔閡都是對彼此默契間的一種褻瀆。

Arthur的唇遊走Merlin的身體，從鬢邊、頸部、前胸、肚臍，蜿蜒而下直達毛髮茂密之處，Merlin發出隱忍的呻吟，享受Arthur口腔施予的魔幻力量，激情中帶有細緻，吞噬中帶有愛憐。  
  
「Mr. Pendragon...」  
  
「叫我名字，Merlin。」  
  
「Arthur....Arthur...啊啊啊──」  
  
很快地，他們在琴瑟和鳴中找到一股和諧，隨著肉體交疊的律動， 伴隨或高或低的呻吟，達到一種身心融合為一的極樂，他們摟住對方不肯放手，輕啄、細吻、探索彼此無人抵達的禁區，釋放蓄積已久的暗潮，直到力氣耗盡前始終明瞭：至此他們再也不是孤寂一人。

  
(待續)

 

  
  
  
註1：薩德侯爵：法國貴族和一系列色情和哲學書籍的作者，以他所描寫的色情幻想和他所導致的社會醜聞而出名，以他姓氏命名的「薩德主義（Sadism）」是性虐戀的另一個稱呼。作品中有大量性虐待情節，被認為是變態文學的創始者；後與同以形同被虐心理著稱的奧地利作家馬索赫（Masoch）齊名，薩德主義（Sadism）與馬索赫主義（Masochism）合稱為「SM」。引用：https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E8%96%A9%E5%BE%B7%E4%BE%AF%E7%88%B5  
  
  
註2：Adonis，希臘神話中的美少年

 

 

後記：

 

花了那麼多篇幅讓亞梅談心，真是我前所未有的創舉喔(擦汗)

描述得題材比較沉重，不過我相信亞梅找到彼此後，能從此得到最親密無間的支持(ㆁωㆁ*)


	5. Chapter 5

   

 

清晨破曉的酒店屋簷外，幾隻海鷗喧囂略過，遠方的行車緩緩路過街道，朝早起的行人鳴響兩聲喇叭。睡夢總是淺眠的Merlin被劃過天際的陣陣回聲悠然盪醒，訝異於沒擾人驚夢的蒙面殺手朝他開槍，也沒有左右閃避子彈的驚惶失措，眼前只有窗外不帶雜質的晨曦散發濃烈的橘紅色光束。  
  
冰冷的空氣帶有陣陣冷意，半夢半醒的Merlin朝一旁溫熱的來源蹭了蹭，蹭到一個磚瓦堆砌的炙熱壁爐，意識朦朧的他順手抱了抱溫暖的來源，突然意識回神：炙熱的壁爐是某個男人堅硬的胸膛，而且是紐約身價總值4500萬美元Arthur Pendragon的胸膛！  
  
言語組織突然如斷層般斷線，僵硬身體的Merlin低聲嗚咽，內心縱聲吶喊情投意合也不該上資助獎學金、高攀不起的媒體焦點Arthur Pendragon的床。腦海浮現酒店富豪與床榻性伴侶集體古柯鹼中毒肢體橫陳的香豔詭譎，什麼時候自己糊里糊塗成為隱藏社會案件的一員了？  
  
果然不該喝酒的，以後戒酒改喝氣泡礦泉水好了。  
  
為自己專業素養哀悼的同時，被驚擾的Arthur Pendragon也睜開深邃的藍眼睛，毫不睡眼惺忪的清亮眼眸、一看就是醒來多時，「我還沈浸在事後的餘韻，你倒是享受完就翻臉不認人啦？」單手支撐由上朝下望著Merlin。  
  
按住陣陣抽痛的太陽穴，Merlin惱人地呻吟：「我不知道...不應該貪杯的，應該拒絕烈性的威士忌。」什麼叫做酒後亂性，現在的Merlin充分體驗到了，不僅是鬢邊、身體不可描述的深處隱隱約約傳來劈開的撕裂感。一個糟糕的警探莫過於用曼妙玲瓏的軀體做武器誘惑關係人作情報交易、藉性交場合強迫犯人繳械，現在Merlin兩者嘗遍了。「你贊助我獎學金，我跟你上床，這好像…賣身還債的一筆交易，我不喜歡這樣。」  
  
「成年男子互相取悅不犯法吧，Emrys警探。」不知該埋怨忘恩負義還是稱讚道德高尚，Arthur佯裝動怒，盤據床頭如佔據寶座的王者。伸出肌肉隆起的上臂，健康古銅色的皮膚是Merlin昨天的爪痕，「你討厭酒後亂性，還是討厭跟我上床？我以為我們兩情相悅、暗自沾沾自喜。看來是我會錯意了，以為昨晚的情感波動是心意相通。」  
  
昨晚只能說又疼又享受，這下Melrin有些愧疚了，內心深處述說他其實並不後悔，只是不擅長處理隔日醒來的尷尬。Arthur盯著身上爪痕、控訴的眼神像瞪著吃乾抹淨的負心漢。從來自愛不隨便一夜情的Merlin招架不住，這方面處理經驗實在如同白紙，他們未著寸縷，實在不是爭論的好時機。  
  
「吵不過舌燦蓮花的商業鉅子。不跟你說了，我的長褲呢？」幾乎落荒而逃的他率先掙脫被窩與Arthur的懷抱，衣不蔽體光著屁股、努力從地上不堪卒睹的衣物中找到內褲慌忙套上，順便朝慵懶的Arthur 扔昂貴的黑絲襯衫。  
  
難不成Merlin其實是害羞？真可愛。這下Arthur心情好了起來，「建議你洗個澡再出門，全身黏答答的不好受吧？」手中抱著自己激情下扯皺的襯衫，Arthur好整以暇盯著Merlin光滑的裸背，漂亮的背脊沿著肩匣骨往下，腰窩下內側沾滿激情下點點精瑩的白濁。昨晚攫住性感的腰骨頂弄、分不清本能射了幾次，只知道最後他倆筋疲力盡倒頭便睡。  
  
發覺根本穿成Arthur的內褲，隨手摸了摸臀縫間乾涸的黏膩，這番情色光景下樓搭地鐵實在無比尷尬。Merlin不知道該恨Arthur還是恨自己，瞪了床上寬肩窄腰的Arthur一眼，抿緊嘴唇朝淋浴間走去，留下床上痴笑出聲的Arthur。  
  
「你的車遺留在格林威治村，等一下請司機開車載你一程。」淋浴間傳來淅瀝的水聲，Arthur朝淋浴間大喊。翻了幾滾享受被褥殘存的體溫，終於慵懶起身，舒展一番被Merlin振臂而臥的四肢，吹起口哨朝淋浴間走去。  
  
一掀開浴簾，瞬間捕捉到震驚於戲謔的Merlin，瞳孔放大，水珠從精緻的臉龐滴落，一道道水光沿著漂亮的鎖骨蜿蜒而下，修長優美的骨架一覽無遺。他驚呼一聲，手肘往Arthur結實的胳膊撞去、企圖聲東擊西搶回浴簾。他下手不重，哪知眼明手快的Arthur藉勢拆招，扼住腕關節直截有力朝內一扳，箝制住Merlin的攻勢，瞬間化解苦練三年的擒拿術，利用寬闊的肩膀把Merlin往牆上一抵，膝蓋嵌入雙腿之間迫使大腿分開。毫無窒礙的陽具擊中光裸的臀丘，發出尷尬淫靡的聲響。  
  
胸膛抵著裸背，幾乎能聽見彼此的心跳聲。Arthur切中要害的動作直言他受過專業訓練，原本以為相互瞭解的認知化為烏有，Arthur隨時隨地顛覆Merlin的想像，昨夜的接觸只是鳳毛麟角的皮毛而已。「你這樣闖進來是作弊…」Merlin啞著嗓子縱聲抱怨，明白Arthur不會真的傷害他，伸了伸十指述說手腕受到箝制勒出紅痕的不滿。近身搏鬥從來不是他的強項，但Arthur搏擊技巧的水準顯然凌駕任何一位紐約市警察。  
  
「是打不過我，還是捨不得打我？」使出小伎倆的Arthur不打算解釋，朝Merlin敏感的耳廓吹氣，背對他的背脊泛起小片的雞皮疙瘩微微顫抖，Arthur浮現志得意滿的燦笑。「Emrys警探...就我所知，NYPD的防身搏擊術可不止這一點點。」  
  
抓住你了，我親密甜美的獵物。  
  
這下連不與人爭的Merlin也想澆熄男人高張的氣焰，「少來了，哪有你這種特種兵作風的一般市民。剛剛是我讓你，少得寸進尺了。」  
  
脆弱的下身被一舉擒拿，輕撚重壓幾下擄動隨即挑起熊熊燃燒的慾火。  
  
「…啊──！！」Merlin拼命掙脫Arthur不安分動作的手，包覆陽物的大掌動作熟練到令人火大。但對於親密關係少的可憐的Merlin來說，溫暖粗糙掌心包覆的緊實感實在太舒服了。只能邊咒罵自己、邊臣服於男人的高超技巧下，低聲喘氣、忿忿咬上Arthur的肩頭，聽著Arthur的低笑沈溺快感無法自拔。  
  
足足折騰了一個鐘頭後，吃飽饜足地Arthur Pendragon命司機Percival載著他與Merlin Emrys駛往住宅區。Percival是個高大剽悍的白種男性，擁有令人嘆為觀止的渾身肌肉，與那天企業任命的保鑣並非同一人。  
  
沿途後座的Merlin悶不吭聲、向來姿態柔軟的他滿面把持不住誘惑的自我嫌惡，想藉機問Elena被安置的動態，又想起必須與可惡一夜情的工作夥伴保持距離，暫時無法拉下臉開口服輸。倒是Arthur率先提起話題：「Elena不可能永遠躲躲藏藏，過幾天我們切磋如何攔截最新情報取得足夠證據，務必讓名家建設的律師群無法說服陪審團，將他們定罪入獄，為深受其害的Douglas一家出一口惡氣。」  
  
Merlin訝異Arthur肆無忌憚當著司機的面談論正事、往沒闔上隔板的駕駛座前望去，滿腹"難道司機不可小覷"的疑惑。Arthur心有靈犀明白Merlin的顧慮，主動向他解釋：「Percival不是普通司機，是我私下雇用的專屬保鏢，也是Roundtable集團的一員。許多行動他都有參與。」  
  
「原來如此。」Merlin向前座的司機打聲招呼，「初次見面，我是Merlin Emrys。」  
  
「我是Percival Harris，你可以叫我Percy。」Arthur降下隔板，頓時利於雙方談話，「昨天你見過我弟弟Gwaine了，他已經告訴我事情的來龍去脈。是你把Elena從Leon手上接過來。原本應該我跟Gwaine去接應，但Arthur放心不下，到頭來是他跟Gwaine把你們接回來。」擁有硬漢般隆起二頭肌的Percival說起話來彬彬有禮，一看就是擁有妻小的好丈夫。俗話說"禮貌造就紳士"，光這點足夠吸引Merlin喜歡他了。事後證明他們成為足夠深交的好友。  
  
「Leon就是通知我Elena在格林威治村的線人，」Arthur解釋。「他是美國緝毒局(DEA)幹員。搜索一間毒犯租屋、扣查非法毒品時發現Elena的行蹤，瞞著同事把女孩安置在那棟廢棄的空屋內。」  
  
「幸好你即時找到小女孩，否則被槍手搶先找到Elena，後果不堪設想，我們的辛苦都白費了。」Percival說。  
  
「那是因為Arthur跟Gwaine接應即時，面對那麼強的火力一個人很難支撐下去…」Merlin回應。  
  
「是我預估錯誤，以為緝毒局幹員還在附近，不敢太早露面，差點害Merlin與Elena身陷險境面對職業殺手...」Arthur不無自責地說。  
  
Merlin這才明白為何Arthur率先委託他前去。Percival Harris與Gwaine Harris兄弟，紐約市警局、千萬富翁、伊拉克退役軍人、美國緝毒局...神通廣大的Roundtable集團到底延攬了多少人？，不熟悉底細的Percival與未曾謀面的Lancelot想必來歷也不簡單，連Merlin也懷疑自己招惹了什麼人物。  
  
「雖然開心你盯著我看到入迷，但是你家已經到了。」等Merlin對Arthur赤裸的調情尷尬喚醒神智，轎車早停在市郊簡約風格的小坪數公寓住宅區。經歷三天內跌宕起伏的Merlin只想窩進溫暖的被窩好好睡一覺。見Merlin魂不守舍，車門外送別的Arthur喚了他一聲，朝他扔了一串物事，Merlin反射接住迎面來的物品，見是兩把鑰匙，裡頭有一把看起來是車鑰匙。  
  
「你轎車的新鑰匙，我叫人檢查了內外器材，引擎沒安裝炸藥、駕駛座也沒裝竊聽器。還替你換了一副中控鎖以保安全免得意外，希望你別介意。」Arthur說。  
  
「謝謝。」Merlin突然覺得手中鑰匙滾燙起來，上頭是Arthur炙人交纏的體溫。故作鎮定將車鑰匙收進口袋，對短短三天經歷愛麗絲夢遊仙境般危機四伏的處境激盪不已：闖入哥倫比亞幫派地盤接應受害人、執業殺手不留情的狙擊、杯觥交錯的高檔酒店、浪漫唯美的激烈性事...一旦遠離眼前的金髮男人，奇幻歷險就隨之結束了。隨之而來是庸庸碌碌尾隨程序辦案的既定人生。  
  
本能告訴他很危險，必須盡快抽身。情感卻飛蛾撲火，向空白的畫布潑彩上鮮豔奪目的色澤。  
  
他倒退幾步猶豫該不該走進專屬的單身公寓、重回屬於NYPD警探熙熙攘攘的世界，最後還是轉身按下指紋鎖，假裝無視留戀不捨的Arthur，放下猶豫兩難掩門離去。  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
千頭萬緒走出電梯，將夾克披掛肩頭的Merlin經過感應燈照亮的走廊，打開獨身公寓的房門鎖，耳朵安起了監聽耳機，隱身陽台俯瞰櫛比鱗次的樓房市景。停在舊式石磚街道的黑色轎車尚未駛離，轎車外Arthur Pendragon來回跺步，往左右樓房探勘，朝樓頂隨性一望，接著往車內一鑽，耳機裡清晰傳來座墊下監聽器收錄的聲音：「Merlin Emrys參與行動真的合適嗎？」是Percival的問話。  
  
「毋庸置疑。他會是我們突破關鍵的助力。」Arthur回應。  
  
「其他成員全是自願加入，只有這個Emrys警探除外。Gwaine說過，你陷得太深了，Merlin看起來似乎很猶豫。如果他發誓幫忙行動，卻唯獨不愛你呢？」  
  
耳機對面沈默了五秒。「無論如何，先把人綁在身邊再說。感情可以慢慢培養。」Arthur語氣認真執著，隨即冷淡不語了。  
  
看Arthur似乎生悶氣，電訊那頭駕駛座上的Percival沒再說什麼。黑色轎車穿梭街道盡頭、路過幾位街頭的老婦與戲耍的孩童，沒入羊腸小巷揚長而去。  
  
陽台外的Merlin咬住嘴唇強迫自己冷靜，偷偷放置Daegal製作的竊聽器在轎車椅墊下是極大的賭注，連他也弄不明白自己想聽到什麼。遭受道貌岸然社會菁英摧殘的過去，母親撒手人寰的寂寞，令他對社會頂層的人們敬而遠之，始終無法信賴。  
  
越接近Arthur Pendragon越摸不著頭緒，昨夜暢談掩蓋秘密、情感豐沛的Arthur宛如曇花一現。  
  
或許真相是漂流中的一株浮木，是溺水的Merlin掌握求生的關鍵。正如Percival所說，他還沒準備好進入Roundtable集團的世界。唯有依賴過去的方式實事求證，避免捲入更多危急的事件。  
  
回到臥室的Merlin發現全身力氣像被抽乾一般渾身散架。栽頭倒進床褥，夾克上殘留Arthur噴灑的D&G香水麝香後味，被香氣包圍滿心凌亂的Merlin隨手把夾克扔到臥室外拒絕侵擾，筋疲力竭地埋進熟悉的被窩喪失意識。  
  
驚心動魄的激盪後，周而復始的惡夢又席捲而來：夢境中奪命的殺手追擊而來，往逃竄的他扔出看不清楚的暗器，或許是手榴彈。Merlin往前狂奔左右閃避，等無路可逃停下來望著高牆興嘆喘氣，才發現扔過來的哪裡是暗器，竟然是滿地各形各色的車鑰匙…  
  
撿起其中一根車鑰匙的Merlin仔細端詳。門外傳來激烈”碰碰碰”地敲門聲，聲音急迫又響亮。夢中奔逃全身是汗的Merlin被迫從鬆口氣的哭笑不得中轉醒過來。提起警戒往門上窺視孔監看，懷疑是有人尾隨Arthur Pendragon的轎車跟蹤而來，門外意外是房東Gaius Middleton駝背佝摟的身影。  
  
見門縫內有光，年長的老教授Gaius Middleton持續朝內喊叫。「Merlin，你在嗎？Merlin？」  
  
Merlin連忙將門鎖呀壓一聲打開，剛準備開口就被老教授一把摟住。「太好了，你沒事、還活著。我聽了Daegal播放的那段錄音，擔心你可能有性命之憂。焦急如熱鍋上的螞蟻團團轉，差點就決定報警了。」  
  
「對不起。」Merlin回報老者，埋頭感受家人的溫暖，「我好的很。只是踏進哥倫比亞黑幫的地盤...」  
  
見老者一臉驚悚，Merlin連忙答到：「我現在站在你面前，沒少胳膊也沒少一根腿。賦閒在家等下午進警局報告。」這才想起來與Arthur初次見面的那段錄音傳到了Daegal的電腦答錄機內，小伙子聽完又聯絡不上他，心裡鐵定焦急萬分。果然一打開電量過低自動關機的手機，裡頭全是來自Daegal的未接來電。  
  
「你捲入什麼麻煩？」  
  
「確實是捲入一樁兇殺案後續事件，讓你們擔憂了。」  
  
「我知道調解紛爭、維持秩序是你的理想，但牽扯新的毒品走私路線、處理黑錢、解決地盤紛爭？那是難以想像的危險。紐約市身為美國第一大都會與第一商港，黑槍毒品、妨礙走私利益的人多不勝數，好些遭黑道石沉大海。Daegal和我試圖聯絡你，然而手機遲遲沒接通。我這個老房東見你連續三天沒回家，差點沒打車去警局找你的長官Morgause McGregor。」  
  
Merlin為坐到沙發上的老者端來不加糖的阿薩姆紅茶，緊急聯絡Daegal他沒事的訊息。面前的老者絮絮叨叨這三天他們為了找人翻遍Merlin慣於打探消息的酒吧與下等街區，滿臉愧疚的Merlin邊安撫電話那頭哭得歇斯底里的Daegal，邊坐到老者面前聆聽他憂心的教誨。  
  
「你從沒留下錄音記錄接著失聯三天，究竟是怎樣的兇殺案讓我的房客怎麼也聯絡不上？」在紐約大學任教社會經濟學的Gaius Middleton是Merlin的現任房東，獨身的他一直把充滿前途的年輕人視若己出。知道自己不好隱瞞這位切身關心他的長者，Merlin索性從得到Elena的情報、Roundtable集團岸邊的延攬、到槍手如何狙擊他的過程向老教授複述一遍。當然，與Arthur Pendragon上床的那段絕對需要保密，免得視他如子的老者保護慾過度、衝去找Arthur Pendragon理論。  
  
「Arthur Pendragon是隱藏Roundtable集團的其中一員？真令人震驚，不是嗎？」關注華爾街消息的Gaius自然沒少聽過企業家Arthur Pendragon的大名，訝異於他雙面人生幕後全新的身份。  
  
「還是贊助我大學獎學金的金主。」Merlin說道。猶豫地遞上印有當初助學金名義的信箋，取出老花眼鏡戴上的Gaius赫然驚於上頭贊助人的姓氏。  
  
「這個青年是怎樣的人物？」Gaius問。  
  
「思想縝密，擁有獨斷力與決策力，是名優秀的領導者。對屬下慷慨傾聽，沒有企業執行長的架子。」聯想到Arthur連述說床第情話都是深情款款慷慨傾聽、不斷詢問他深切感受，Merlin克制不住地臉頰羞赧，幸好Gaius忙著審視信籤沒發現任何異狀。「Mr. Pendragon看上我偵辦Douglas一家的案子，希望我協助他們救出Elena，當場我沒多做考慮當機立斷接受了。事後想想是否太輕率了？」  
  
「讓我們從你遇到的幾位組織成員著手，委託Daegal調查幾位成員的為人與行事作風，相信網路有跡可循。如果你認同他們行事風格與所謂“有意義的戰爭”，確定組織不以利益酬庸與殺人犯罪為前提，到時候再投入也不遲。否則就算你參與，我也會奉勸你別與Roundtable組織有密集的接觸。」  
  
事實證明小伙子的駭客能力深得警方信賴。悉悉簌簌敲幾下鍵盤，順利駭進個人臉書取得的私人訊息：Leon Brittan身為美國緝毒局成員，平日奉公守法，假日積極參與高爾夫俱樂部各項活動，還張貼不少照片在臉書相簿。Percival、Gwaine Harris兄弟的資訊少得可憐，最後從美軍作戰系統撈到兄長Percival是前海豹部隊退役成員，現任Arthur Pendragon專屬司機;Gwaine如他所說受了槍傷後從伊拉克戰場退出，擔任渣打銀行專屬保全。素未謀面的Lancelot Dulac臉書顯示已婚，現職華爾街證卷交易所職員。  
  
既然他們說的都是實話，顯然相信新加入的Merlin、不介意曝露工作外的真實身分。隨即Merlin念頭一轉：不，或許該說 **他們都相信Arthur** ，因為自己受Arthur信賴，自然也推心置腹了。  
  
不得不佩服Arthur Pendragon驚人的影響力。  
  
至於Arthur Pendragon，除了個人推特與臉書上公關式的寥寥幾句，其他都是商業週刊的正式訪談、公眾場合的演講採訪、與八卦媒體在的捕風捉影，沒有絲毫關於他參與Roundtable組織的臆測。Merlin盯著名人論壇TMZ上煽情的斗大標題：「Arthur Pendragon駁斥與流行小天后Taylor Swift擦出愛火，究竟誰能讓眼高於頂的獵人心動？」  
  
Merlin悄悄闔上筆電螢幕，身為警探、就算自欺欺人也知道不動心的獵人對誰心動了。  
  
想到Arthur成功臆測過於寂寞的他渴望親吻、頂著秘密揭穿的風險邀請他加入的誠摯表情，還有暗中金援守護失怙的他...等等種種過往，再怎麼愚鈍如Melrin也明白嘴硬不說的Arthur對他抱持浩瀚深沉的情感。  
  
當年假扮成社工化名Damien Pen Draig的Arthur問他未來打算從事何種職業，毫不猶豫地Merlin堅持成為維持秩序、不畏強權的警探。除了凝神聆聽，年輕的社工說起自己隔沒多久被迫繼承家業，當時的Merlin詢問繼承家業不好嗎？社工搖搖頭，與其選擇家業，還不如跟Merlin一樣，他們志同道合，同想捍衛弱貧又不想放手對方。  
  
之後年輕的社工莫名消失，進了NYPD後Merlin第一件事就是追蹤Damien 到哪去了，回堪薩斯老家了嗎？但打出去的水瓢一場空，這麼多年來一點蛛絲馬跡也沒有。事到如今才明白根本是匿名...Pen Draig就是Pendragon，一直隱藏在贊助他的信箋裡。  
  
頹圮的城堡重新堆砌建造，佇立杳無人跡景致優美的廣場上。泛紫夜空鍍上漸層的紅橘，暖烘烘拼貼一條水融融的康莊大道。  
  
久久無法動心的Merlin心頭一陣撲騰。Arthur對誰都慷慨得體，唯獨朝他展現不為人知的內在：Merlin知道那些縱容寵愛背後害怕失去的小心呵護、知道情人鬥嘴後品嚐那薄唇的情致，還有關鍵時刻唯有嘴硬、什麼都不說的彆扭。曾經困擾地Merlin舔了舔乾澀的嘴唇，彷彿沙漠中朝思暮想渴水的旅人般下了決定。  
  
將自己關在金字塔底端的Merlin與金字塔頂端的Arthur如各佔天際璀璨的春秋星座，蟄伏一方反向運行，直到繞軌道運行的星體被夾帶烈焰火光的彗星擊中，炸出驚天魄地的隕石坑，這才驚覺撇身而過的他們值得一次嘗試。Gauis早提點Merlin急需突破保守的心房，學習與不同階級的伴侶平等相互扶持。如Arthur所說，他必須學習相信別人。而那名伴侶，或許是外人認為遙不可及的Arthur。  
  
拿起安裝上不久的竊聽器接收器，將它奮力一扳為二。Merlin收拾手中殘餘的碎渣，想想是時候跨出打擊犯罪的下一步。放下過去對權貴的偏頗，重拾對美好人性的嚮往。正如Arthur所說：同為星雲下成熟的個體，他們相互愛慕彼此慰藉，無須顧慮世俗干擾流言蜚語。壓抑情緒慣了的Merlin頭一次發覺自己有權雷霆交加、顛覆烏雲掌控未來。  
  
Merlin抄過手機按下撥話鍵，對面傳來直屬長官Morgause McGregor的聲音。他聽見自己說：「我找到一名神通廣大又可靠的線人，下午我進警局一趟，到時向你彙報這幾日案情的進展。」  
  
是的，案情的進展，同時也是愛情的進展。已經等不及與Arthur Pendragon再度交手，搞清楚一名企業家近身搏擊的技術究竟為何出類拔萃於紐約市警探。

 

 

(待續)

 

 

後記：

 

這篇文章的人物設定與Merlin幾位演員近年來的新作品略有關連。

譬如說設定Percival與Gwaine是兄弟，源自於Eoin Macken和Tom Hopper他倆合作新電影"Leopnard"飾演兄弟。

Merlin的角色性格是Merlin加英劇"The Fall"裡Tom Anderson的融合體。

Arthur的性格完全是霸道總裁+圓桌武士領導者的總和

Merlin的上司Morgause則是參照Emilia Fox在英劇"Silent Witness "的角色。

 

整理一番目前出場人物：

 

Merlin Emrys：NYPD警探，擁有土地侵占遭名家建設侵占、導致母親心臟病發的傷感過去。藉由Pendragon企業提供的獎學金完成大學學業。原志向是名畫家。

Arthur Pendragon：Pendragon集團負責人兼執行長。與股票證卷比起來對秘密組織Roundtable的行動更為投入，具有"不動心的獵人"稱號。親姊失蹤後過著兩種身分的雙面人生。

Leon Brittan：美國緝毒局(DEA)幹員，秘密組織Roundtable成員，嗜好打高爾夫。

Percival Harris：秘密組織Roundtable成員，前海豹部隊退役，現職Arthur Pendragon司機兼保鑣。

Gwaine Harris：秘密組織Roundtable成員，伊拉克戰場退役，現職渣打銀行保全。

Lancelot Dulac：秘密組織Roundtable成員，現職華爾街證卷交易所職員。

Daegal Bennett：Merlin的線人兼電腦駭客。

Gaius Middleton：Merlin的現任房東，社會經濟系教授。

Morgause McGregor：Merlin紐約市警局直屬長官，基於私人因素調至重案組。

Morgana Pendragon：Arthur神秘失蹤的姊姊。


	6. Chapter 6

                                     

 

位於紐約警察局廣場的NYPD總部是幢磚紅色龐大建築。暌違三天走進充滿熟悉感的重案組辦公室，應接不暇的電話聲、此起彼落警探與受害者議論案發現場的交談聲，還有茶水間傳來的咖啡飄香，各種元素融合為一，提醒Merlin回到職場庇蔭的”家”了。彎到走道盡頭有間十三坪大的辦公室，擁有堆積如山的宗卷與兩張辦公桌，重案組組長Morgause McGregor、也是Merlin的上司聽見腳步聲抬起頭來，似乎已等候多時。  
  
Morgause McGregor是為三十五歲有餘的幹練女性，擁有Merlin見識過女性最短俏動人的金髮，精緻小巧的臉蛋、淡白色稀疏的眉毛，如希臘神話裡頭法力強大的三相女神，無法戰勝、不可抗拒，是無人能及的女皇。帶有不輸於男性的直拗與瀟灑不羈，Merlin只知道頂頭上司原本走鑑識專門科別，基於某種私人因素請調重案組，憑著探勘現場、採集證物異於常人的敏銳度、在重案組九年始終是呼風喚雨的人物。  
  
「Emrys，這幾天沒見你進局裡還聯絡不上，身為長官只能期望你突破Douglas那宗命案的關鍵，免得被其他警探說我們的乖寶寶陷落高級交際花的美人鄉不知道回來了。」俐落的Morgause靠著桌面雙手交插胸前，敏銳抓住Merlin三日不見的關鍵。  
  
「美人確實有一個，」是個金髮男人，還是名滿商場的Arthur Pendragon，只是面對直屬長官Merlin當然不好回答的如此驚世駭俗，「是十一歲的Elena Douglas。線人的線索指向她還活著。線報說她出沒格林威治村一帶，沒多想就私下訪查了一下。」  
  
「所以你脖子上的瘀痕是十一歲美人的傑作？」Morgause的觀察力依舊高人一等，察覺Merlin手腕上沒刻意掩飾的瘀痕。Merlin慌忙縮起雙手移開目光，不敢解釋擦傷不是源自私下訪查的近身搏鬥，而是浴室裡遭Arthur禁錮手腕時留下的痕跡。  
  
「拜託，Merlin。雖然你的槍法無懈可擊，但我早跟你提過：為了避免埋伏務必帶上一個局裡的警探同行。手腕上的瘀傷看得出來戰情蠻激烈的…你們居然近身搏鬥？」  
  
讓她誤會也好，否則無論怎麼解釋只會越描越黑。Merlin深呼吸幾口氣接受手腕瘀傷的檢視。  
  
見Merlin低頭不願多談，可見當初命在旦夕，大概是不想回顧千鈞一髮驚險畫面吧。Morgause拍拍他的肩膀：「下次我跟你去，緊急狀況至少能掩護你，順便聯絡後線支援。加入重案組的第一課題莫過於保住自己的命。如果你漂亮的臉蛋因為警局行動毀了，不僅我心有不忍，Gaius Middleton恐怕會殺到重案組來指控我們虐待警探，要求我們組織為支援不周慎重向你的另一半道歉。」  
  
「別說了，我哪來的另一半....」Merlin想反駁長官的揶揄，腦海中卻浮現一個金髮的身影，想像他對自己受傷震怒的模樣，心頭立刻柔軟不已甜滋滋地。心裡明白Arthur愛的不只他的臉蛋，還有他強悍持槍獨立自主的樣子。女上司的調侃暫且放一旁，「事出緊急，Elena恐怕有立即的生命危險。來不及多做安排就隻身闖進去了。情況確實很凶險，但是跟你提過那位厲害的線人前來接應，所以無事脫困。」  
  
「我就知道我們Merlin福星高照，完全成為一位獨當一面的警探了。只是Elena呢？怎麼沒見你把她帶回警局安置。」  
  
「追殺她的SP-9組織太專業，我怕一個人應付不來。只能將她暫時由提供情報的線人保護著，那裡很安全。殺手的背後恐怕是名家建設集團，我需要更多的時間尋求有力證據、證實我的揣測。」  
  
「名家建設集團雇傭東歐專業殺手？追蹤這案件好幾個月，終於有突破性的進展。這下其他警探對你的專業能力也無話可說了。」  
  
「很高興能證明我的能力，長官。」  
  
見一向低調含蓄的Melrin喜形於色，瞧著他的Morgause也看出端倪：「你似乎心情很好？應該不止救回Elena這件事吧？」  
  
「你知道我加入NYPD的原因之一是尋找當初幫助我度過喪母難關的社工，昨天我找到他了。」不得不說Merlin掩不住的笑意就像拿到風箏當禮物的小男孩。他指的自然是好不容易揭開真實身分的Arthur Pendragon了。「他還是如當年一樣充滿正義感，只是更加圓滑成熟，我崇拜他。」  
  
「很高興聽到你們好好敘舊了。不得不說每個人加入重案組都有一兩個私人理由，希望有一天我加入重案組的願望得已實現。」  
  
「你轉入重案組也是為了實現自己的願望嗎？我以為待在鑑識科對你而言太大材小用，以至於組長拼命說服妳來調查第一現場，決定來施展抱負。」  
  
「確實他開了很高的加薪，但是那只是部分原因，」盯著雙眼發亮好奇的Merlin，作風俐落的Morgause乾脆從抽屜抽出一張私人合照，「合作幾年來沒跟你提起過我同居的對象是女人。官僚又沙文主義的男人我是不打算告訴他們的，但是我知道你不會大驚小怪。」  
  
「為了她？」辦案經驗豐富的Merlin頓時猜到了，Morgause是為了尋找傷害女朋友的歹徒，親手將他繩之以法。Merlin早懷疑從沒與男人約會傳緋聞的上司是女同志，但臆測與親耳聽見本人承認是兩碼子事。  
  
他輕輕吐一口氣：「很榮幸你願意告訴我。」接過遞來的相片來一看，赫然發現黑髮女子無比眼熟…似乎從哪裡見過。  
  
「我們在Chelsea區一間Pub認識，紐約市歷史最悠久場地最大的Roxy pub，有巨大的舞池與誇示的裝潢，主舞池是House音樂，副廳是Hip Hop跟一般的Pop Music。她看起來六神無主茫然失措，似乎墮入曼哈頓迷路的羔羊。走上去攀談沒幾個禮拜，我們就在一起了。她一直有記憶斷層的問題， 頭部曾遭重擊，似乎遭遇嚴重暴力傷害，這是我加入重案組的契機。」Morgause談起心愛的女友坦然自若，也唯有對Merlin這樣值得信賴的下屬才能如此暢所欲言。  
  
「等等…你女友，叫什麼名字？」Merlin聲音陡然放大，照片中與上司相擁向鏡頭燦笑的女子擁有披掛及腰的黑髮與一雙波斯貓般的綠眼，似乎與幾天前Arthur秀給他看得照片特徵吻合。身為警探的Merlin早練就過目不忘的本事，心臟如雲霄飛車般劇烈搏動，是解開謎團發現破案關鍵的振奮。  
  
「她忘了自己是誰，只記得自己醒來時頭布裹滿紗布躺在賓州靠近波可諾山區域一位老婦人家中，全身傷痕累累，後腦勺是遭受鈍物重擊的傷痕。反覆進出醫院治療三個月後終於身體病癒，但是記憶一直恢復不了。承諾支付龐大醫藥費用的她隱約感受紐約的召喚，到西餐廳端盤子維生，偶爾接一些代書抄寫的工作。相戀之後我們同居在一起，她從沒放棄尋找自己的出身，奈何線索有限，總是調查到一半就斷了線...現在她的身份是Nina McCartney，隨照護她老婦人的姓氏。」  
  
「查不到線索可能是因為檔案被封存了，恐怕我知道你女朋友是誰...」Merlin不敢百分之百確定，但距離真相也八九不離十。  
  
「你知道她過去的身份？醫生說隨便一點過去環境的刺激，一間過去喜愛的餐廳、常上的髮廊、親人的溫情喊話，或許能協助慢慢重拾記憶。她太渴望這些回憶了。Merlin，懇求你幫幫我們。」  
  
「給我一點時間確認，釐清她是不是我想像的那個人。這牽扯到錯縱複雜的企業陰謀與情資，很抱歉我暫時無法透露更多。免得打草驚蛇還刺激了妳女友。」  
  
「好吧，小心些總是好的。」Morgause很快恢復了冷靜，承認Merlin深得她的傳承學習得很快。  
  
究竟Nina McCartney與Morgana Pendragon是不是同一人，自然需要身為兄弟的Arthur Pendragon親自確認。因此當Arthur私下聯繫Merlin參與名家建設執行長加州慈善計畫的臥底，他絲毫沒有拒絕，也得到長官Morgause的特殊許可。  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
秘密前往中央公園東側第五大道上東區，全曼哈頓富商雲集的高級住宅區。此處有聞名遐爾的帝國大廈、洛克菲勒中心、紐約公共圖書館及聖派屈克教堂等。每逢假日Merlin偶爾到中央公園附近的大都會藝術博物館或索羅門·古根漢美術館參觀，隔街名媛仕紳聚集的高級購物商店他倒是從未踏入過。  
  
裝潢高級的大廈配備最高臉部辨識保全系統，如Arthur所說已幫Merlin的臉部辨識建檔，無需擔憂地驅車徜徉直入。完全沒受到警衛盤查或刁難的Merlin駕駛重裝了中控鎖的本田轎車，直到建築群底層的專屬停車場。停車格旁就是直達大廈頂樓的電梯，也唯有Pendragon企業的執行長能如此闊綽。  
  
對電梯輸入通行數字密碼，Merlin朝透明電梯外飽覽曼哈頓區棋盤的街道與高聳入雲霄造型各異的建築，心底忐忑該如何向Arthur開口Morgana的事才好。  
  
為他開門的是笑容可掬的Gwaine Harris，自從目睹Arthur與Merlin警探間的暗潮洶湧後，與Merlin遭遇總是心照不宣來個曖昧微笑，看得Merlin拼命昂頭以遮掩面紅耳赤。等進入Arthur Pendragon號稱為"家"的大廈頂層，Merlin不禁嘆為觀止：沒有金碧輝煌的炫富裝潢，但牆紙採用質料高級的質感、洛可可藝術風格的米白壁燈，義大利拋光石英磚地板與磚砌壁爐，在在顯示Arthur別緻的品味。  
  
大片落地窗遙望東方的哈德遜河蜿蜒，陽光穿透雲層照耀採光良好的大廳，面前擺了一張巨大圓桌，為首中心位置是主人Arthur Pendragon，左右分別坐著未曾謀面但已經私底下調查過的Leon Brittan與Lancelot Dulac，兩人穿著筆挺熨燙的西裝，與前來開門搭著一件倫敦棕皮夾克的Gwaine大相逕庭，沉穩的氣質彷彿國王身邊倚重的左右手。Leon Brittan謹慎得上下打量他，審視的目光帶有期待與玩味。邊上的Percival Harris率性對Merlin施予注目禮，Merlin自信從容地回以微笑。至於Arthur則目不斜視，對待所有成員平等尊重一視同仁，作風光明磊落公正無私，連對Merlin也毫不偏頗。  
  
Merlin這才臆測出Arthur Pendragon在組織的真實身份：不僅是參與圓桌組織出資出力的一員，而是更高階的主宰。Arthur當仁不讓的氣魄與接待他的方式、宛如坐擁行星身處星系中心的太陽。Merlin心中瞬間凜了凜，明白身處集團中心的Arthur分明是集團主導人物，甚至是Roundtable組織創始人。  
  
當初一頭霧水的他怎麼沒想到呢？這下明白當日Gwaine對Arthur的善意提醒：一旦推心置腹告訴一個陌生人實話，等於把Arthur陷於危險中。身為秘密組織創辦人，若身懷異心的成員者出賣了這份情報，Arthur恐怕死無葬身之地。但Arthur還是選擇告訴他Roundtable集團的存在，堅持接納一個局外人成為集團一員。  
  
這份獨特的情意...如果能讓他們姊弟團聚就好了。往後面對其他成員探究的打量或疑惑的揣測，Merlin也毫不在意了。  
  
「Merlin。歡迎你的蒞臨。」居中的Arthur朝他友善點點頭。  
  
「Mr. Pendragon，又見面了。」Merlin邁步上前，與成員一一握手。  
  
過於公正制式的款待可說惹人失落，好似沒在Arthur胸中佔據一席之地，僅從交疊掌心瞬間傳來情人用力一握、傳遞久違的激情與心口噗通噗通的電流。Merlin明白縱使Arthur沒有明說、總歸是最愛他。因為兩人心中同時承載遠大高尚的理想，不需言語贅述。顧全大局的Arthur如此耀眼，吸引成員心甘情願尾隨其後，連Merlin也打從心底深深崇拜他，願意配合Arthur領袖的身份表現如矜持的左右手，於芸芸眾生中支持他濟弱除惡。  
  
_若不是愛他，不會一直打探消失的社工Pen Draig去了何方，不會認由Arthur在浴室對他胡作非為_ 。第一次與Arthur談心的聲調與臉上生動的表情歷歷在目，他們的相處如智慧棋手對決，緊張刺激，帶股暖暖的愛溢滿心口。  
  
握完手的Arthur將見識過的作戰能力隱藏於鑲嵌高級繡扣的挺拔西裝裡，臉上煥發的神情激起Merlin寧靜心海上的漣漪。  
  
另一方面，Arthur遠沒有表面上看起來公正冷靜。隔了三週沒見到Merlin，平靜的俊美臉龐、如天鵝絨般柔軟的耳垂、緩慢的呼氣聲、促人聯想共渡春宵那夜溫暖的呻吟。 **這個甜美的小妖精** ，Arthur想著。無欲的渴望驅使腦海膜拜Merlin紅潤如櫻桃的唇形，向愛人至上最高的敬意，但礙於其他成員在場無法妄為，只能尷尬地清清喉嚨，按耐下重逢的喜悅，命令親吻Merlin的渴求鑽進暗不見天日的地縫裂蹔裡。  
  
「這是Merlin，我們新加入的成員，請自行入座。」好不容易維持冷靜的Arthur做了個"請"的手勢，Merlin坐到圓桌Arthur的正對面，桌面早擺了平板，螢幕上灌入所需的數據資料。  
  
「老大，這不公平啊？加入前不是要活動標把射擊測驗還有一對一搏擊過招，然後才歃血為盟嗎？Merlin怎麼全都省了呢？」戲謔的語調，不羈的Gwaine朝Percival眨眨眼，兄弟倆早套好招想見見Merlin使出真本事。  
  
「Merlin已經從SP-9殺手追擊中救下了Elena，我以為這些足以證明他絕對有能力勝任我們的行動了。」Arthur探詢望向Harris兄弟，誰不知道他倆崇拜實戰成績，打定主意意圖深藏不露的Merlin露一手精準致命的槍法。  
  
「我也同意對Emrys進行測驗，畢竟大部分行動不是鬧著笑的，面對的都是窮凶極惡之途。」身為美國緝毒局幹員的Leon Brittan附和，「一不留神恐怕會有性命之憂。還是測試一下，對我們、對Emrys都好。」  
  
身邊的華爾街證卷交易員沒說話，向來服從多數的Arthur詢問他的意見：「Lancelot，你說呢？」  
  
Lancelot Dulac沈默了一下，接著點頭贊成：「Leon說的沒錯，為了獲得眾人的信賴，我贊成Emrys通過我們的試驗。一干人早想見識紐約市警探精準的槍法了，他們射擊場實地練習完全不是鬧著玩的，訓練紮實度僅次於CIA。」  
  
「我願意接受測驗，Mr. Pendragon。」籠罩在明亮日照下的Merlin果決的站了起來，覆蓋纖細體魄的針織衫下是鍛鍊有素的肌肉與站到前線的疤痕，「既然邀請我加入，沒理由唯獨我是特例，不需通過加入組織的測試。」  
  
「紳士們，既然大家贊同來個公平正義的比試，等等再對Merlin Emrys品頭論足也不遲。」Arthur率先站了起來，碰了碰Merlin的手臂，彼此交換眼神沒說話，Arthur輕輕搖晃手指示意所有人跟上。「跟我來。」  
  
六人隨著Arthur經過走廊往大廳末端的狹長空間走去，拉開一扇特殊處理的艙門，進入一間擁有完美隔音設備的私人教場。走道的藍光滲入射擊訓練室，Merlin看到的房間是一間足足一百公尺的密室，擁有完善標靶射擊設備與訓練用槍，旁邊的房間更是誇張，以帷幕隔開的房間一看就是訓練特勤人員與特殊兵種散打搏擊訓練的標準場所。Merlin的臉上浮現不可置信的紅暈：Arthur完全把他的私人寓所改造成Roundtable的訓練基地，若深處某房間出現尖端科技的衛星設備，估計他也不需要大驚小怪了。  
  
「這些是我斥資幾萬美元改裝而成，隔音設施挑選最高級的素材，也不用擔心練靶有安全顧慮。」Arthur來到控制台的位置，從抽屜中取出訓練配槍安裝子彈，將裝好子彈的槍支遞給Merlin，「十米移動靶，一共十發，射擊三輪，平均中靶七發就算合格。」  
  
Percival拿著計數表站到欄杆邊，Leon佔據後方觀賞視野極佳的座椅上。Arthur站到玻璃窗右舷，左右分別是就近想見識Merlin射擊水平的Lancelot與Gwaine。  
  
由於體型遠比許多剽悍殺人的壯碩歹徒還削瘦，為求自保的Melrin在射擊訓練上是下足苦工的。戴上隔音耳塞，拿來訓練配槍隨意摸索一陣，優雅校槍、上膛、據槍瞄準、中靶，一氣呵成。如一樁展示公眾的藝術，而他是名出色的表演者。動視力完美擅長移動靶，毫不意外在此起彼落的讚嘆聲中達成合格標準。  
  
「非常好。」接過Percival遞來的數據，眾人敬佩的掌聲中Arthur示意大家安靜，「再來是自由搏擊測驗。你有權任意選擇人擔任你的對手。千萬不要選Percival，他脆弱的心無法忍受擰斷同袍胳膊的罪惡感。可使用散打、拳擊、柔道技巧，只要壓制對方超過十秒，就算通過。」  
  
眾人哄笑一陣，隨即起哄出主意的聲音紛紛四起。推薦對象直指一人：身為領袖的Arthur。期望見到Arthur與新人來個一決高下。Merlin明白大家想看Arthur出糗：期待他征服Arthur，或被Arthur征服。成員們是為了揶揄取樂，恰巧Merlin正有此意：「既然如此，是否有榮幸邀請最高傲自負、深藏不露的企業家擔任我的對手呢？想必你是近身搏鬥的佼佼者。」  
  
「你要跟我近身搏鬥？」Arthur愣了愣。  
  
「是。我只要你。」眾目睽睽的Merlin從沒這麼篤定。  
  
「好，衝著你這句話，我接受你的挑戰。」Arthur被短短一句話激發優越感，為此就算摘下天上高掛的星星也願意。  
  
不同於沾沾自喜的Arthur，曾被壓著吃足豆腐的Merlin可是做足了事前功課。為了擊敗身懷絕技的千萬富翁，三週以來不分下班多晚固定向搏擊老師求教，學習拆解特務套路的招數，連Morgause也誤會Merlin的勤學動機源於救援Elena行動中的挫敗，還特地下班後好好寬慰他半小時。  
  
唯有Merlin明白：多渴望親吻Arthur，就多渴望擊敗他。  
  
抱著成員對格鬥一觸即發的期待，Merlin這回不再讓步了。校場上的兩人是平等的個體，沒絲毫把柄旁落於人。看透特種兵手段的Merlin不再需要任總裁予取予求。浴室裡情人戲耍的擒拿術激發男性自尊的好勝心。就算柔軟脾氣性格好的Merlin，面對心愛的人也倔強不輕易臣服，不讓他刮目相看誓不善罷甘休。  
  
「老大，面對蘆葦桿般的Merlin可不能自行放水。」Gwaine吹了一計口哨順手打開教場中心的燈光，酒店裡把他當透明人，沒惡作劇一下未免吃虧。被Arthur啐了一口要他尊重他秉公處理的格調。  
  
「你竟然挑了第一把交椅的Arthur，我不禁欽佩你了。」Lancelot的手搭到Merlin肩膀上，無形支持Merlin擊敗他的決心。「Arthur不會放水的，他一向樂於切磋。」  
  
「是呀，任手下胡鬧的第一把交椅。」Arthur看似與他的“圓桌武士”打鬧慣了，絲毫不擺架子。「你自己挑的對手，何不賭個大的更有樂趣：輸家要提供贏家一項服務。」既然欣然接受戰帖，身處風暴中心的Arthur接受全盤挑釁、總得期待來點甜頭。  
  
「服務？什麼都可以嗎？」觀眾紛紛響起口哨聲，大家等著Merlin點頭，失序地慫恿排山倒海而來，曖昧張牙舞爪的氣氛一觸即發。  
  
「好，一言為定。」Merlin首肯，隨即感受來自Arthur的血脈賁張，向來冷靜的他急欲證明自己，也不管代價是什麼了。或許是他贏了也說不定。  
  
自信滿滿如Arthur隨即當仁不讓踏入教場，再自然不過地解開鈕扣，獨特自在享受成為眾人矚目的焦點。身為媒體寵兒的他一向擅長這個。沒有人能否認他有權展現對完美肌肉曲線的自戀，渾厚古銅色的胸肌彷彿希臘太陽神阿波羅般完美無瑕。沒意料對手不需先行更衣的Merlin瞠目結舌盯著這場脫衣秀，詫異地目光都直了。  
  
「磨蹭什麼？還不快點脫掉上衣，你也不想毀掉身上這件法蘭絨針織衫吧？」Arthur指了指Merlin精心挑選與會的衣裳。這可是一位警探擁有最好質地的上衫了。  
  
「 _喚醒那沉睡的干戈再起，我已上帝的名義， 提出警告_ 。」Melrin想起亨利五世的中的對白，優雅警告敵手停止囂張。  
  
旁觀的四人禁不住面面相覷，不愧是Arthur欽點的人物，竟然懂得亨利五世、還能朗朗上口。  
  
「我特地邀請背誦莎士比亞的Merlin加入Roundtable集團，就是為了教導你們這些只會欺侮同袍的莽夫。這下我們人才濟濟了。」然而Arthur接著附和補充：「 _我以上帝的名義，勸你小心，因為兩軍交戰從來沒有布大量流血，每一滴無辜的人流的血，都是悲慘的事，是沉痛的抗議_ 。」  
  
旁觀的幾人這下只能扶額，承認領袖獨特的調情方式非同一般。非常人所能理解。  
  
與Arthur比起來，校場上的Merlin從不赤身露體，他緩緩褪去身上質地柔軟的針織衫，剩下內著剪裁合身的墨藍無袖背心，配上不及Arthur但自然隆起的臂肌，倒把他的襯托得無比勻稱，膚色更顯雪白。藍色瞳仁的雙眸散發晶亮，屹立絕然的氣勢一展無疑，步入教場的Merlin自帶無法忽略的獨特氣質，與本身深具存在感的Arthur交互輝映。  
  
手腕裹上護腕，不得不說裸身的Arthur本身就是干擾注意力的存在，Merlin必須耗費比以往更強韌的精神把持住自己別胡思亂想。  
  
「請。」Arthur做了相讓的手勢，他在全體人員間向來以有頭腦著稱，是個有主見擅長表達自我的人。搏擊技巧也在水準之上令人刮目相看。連受過專業特訓的Leon也不敢小看他，但Merlin不是普通人，他有定見，一路以來的學習能力也首屈一指。  
  
隨著掛鐘時間流逝，切磋中的Arthur原本不打算使盡全力，但隨著對峙的Merlin今非昔比，這下確定Merlin不像浴室調情時不知所措了，回到警局的他肯定有備而來。於是也打起十二萬分精神，對Merlin瞬間化解拆招驚嘆不已，改為冒險取勝。  
  
主動進攻的Arthur不再懷抱小看Merlin的心思，實戰中根據戰況臨場自由發揮。他受到的訓練是特種部隊直取敵人弱點的格鬥方式，而令人訝異地Merlin沒有套路、沒有宗派，以單屬他獨特個性的風格，看似溫和抵禦卻創造實戰求勝的勝機。是種西方自由式全接觸徒手攻防。瞬間躲過Arthur的徒手襲擊。  
  
「引人注目。」Arthur說。 圍觀旁人們大氣不敢出，深怕打擾巔峰的較量。  
  
「你也是。以企業家來說只差我的教官一點點。真不考慮來警局一展長才嗎？」汗如雨下的Merlin差點喘息連連，還好鍛練過的肺活量非同一般。  
  
「二度就業？等打贏我再說吧。」見Merlin圓滑活動拉低敵手的體力速度，蟄伏致命一擊的時機。Arthur率先掙脫混沌的困境，藉由反手箝制攫住靈活的Merlin往地板上摔。想不到Melrin以肘化解、立體技術往膝蓋橫掃過去，長短兼備、手臂藉力施展，扼住沒預料到的Arthur往地上一擰。  
  
原以為最終能擊倒對手的Arthur頓時視角直盯著天花板，Merlin隨即欺身壓了上來控制他的行動。旁觀焦急的同夥們口中吆喝，連勝算較大的Arthur也為倒地不可置信。  
  
「認輸嗎？」Merlin得意地制住Arthur，費盡心力才克制住局勢明朗前耀武揚威的衝動。見身下的對手拼命掙扎嘗試扳回一城，更加把他往死裡按。一抬腳跨騎到Arthur不安分撲騰的大腿上。  
  
「唔...怎麼可能認輸。」男人的性慾與憤怒只在一線之間，被所愛的Merlin這樣奮力壓制簡直是玩火，下體上方是他迷人彈性的臀部，隨扭動而上下蹭過熱源中心，連一向瀟灑自持的Arthur也老臉一紅差點擦槍走火。最終反射性攫住Merlin的腰，腦海克制朝唇角烙上一吻與不顧場合將人就地正法的衝動。  
  
喘氣聆聽讀秒的Merlin也驟然發覺這姿勢不太對勁，說不清道不平的曖昧，隨著Percival還未讀秒結束，神色莫測的兩人感受彼此逐漸腫脹的下體而尷尬萬分。  
  
原本能掙脫的Arthur乾脆躺平了，反正掙脫開彼此也無法再戰，索性乖乖任Merlin壓著。「Merlin，我的手麻了...」  
  
「七、八、九、十──！Merlin獲勝──。」Percival大聲宣判如同特赦，秉息以待的觀眾大夢初醒，峰湧上前分開纏鬥結束的Merlin與Arthur。Lancelot與Gwaine率先向Merlin真誠熱烈地道賀，Percival但笑不語。被簇擁的Merlin回頭望了望，遺留現場的Arthur掩住滿臉狼狽與自我厭惡、藉由Leon的友誼之手艱困起身。等回過頭來他已裹好沐浴用的長浴巾，腰間痕跡若隱若現。  
  
「好小子，竟然擊敗Roundtable集團第一把交椅，Percy手下的高徒，真有你的。」Gwaine熟稔的攬肩，替Merlin擦去滴落的汗珠。「現在再也沒有人敢小看你了。」  
  
「意思是我可以進Roundtable了嗎？」Merlin眨眨眼望著對他點頭的Lancelot與Gwaine，低首感激伙伴的恭維。「這得感謝Arthur願意賜教。」  
  
「既然Merlin加入Roundtable的第一天就眾望所歸上演一齣扳倒我的戲碼，這下隨我們前去加州臥底不成問題了吧？」沐浴前的Arthur渾身熱氣交代隔天搭乘客機的瑣事。Roundtable集團準備隔天一早從紐約機場搭機前往溫暖宜人的加州，Lancelot已備好客艙機票四張，Arthur以Pendragon企業負責人的身份與名家公司的總裁會面，其他三人趁隙搜索他下榻的總統套房，趁其不備尋找手提電腦中買兇的證據。  
  
「相關細節Lancelot等會與大家宣布。表演完這齣整個人滿身大汗，與Merlin必須好好沖個澡。」留下剩餘的圓桌武士商討加州臥底行動的佈局。Arthur領著Merlin前往淋浴間洗去渾身汗液。  
  
寬敞摩登的更衣室擁有三間淋浴間與一座舒緩肌肉的溫泉浴池。毫不扭捏的Arthur將浴巾往洗衣桶一扔——不顧以短巾斯文拭汗的Merlin——裸身霸住中央那間淋浴間，兩手支牆任天頂花灑降下舒緩的水柱。  
  
淋浴室瞬間蒸氣氤氳。Arthur連闔上玻璃門也懶，大概對Merlin沒啥好防備的，恐怕剛剛也是自信過剩才會栽在Merlin手上。  
  
站到隔壁間順勢脫下背心，Merlin趁水柱聲漸歇又無法看清對方臉龐，總算有勇氣朝對方開口：「等沐浴結束，我有份情報要送給你。」  
  
「沒還開口要求我兌現諾言，倒先送我禮物了。」Arthur抹抹滿面水珠往身上倒沐浴露，向隔壁的Merlin露出意有所指壞壞一笑：「說說看，一個被你打得滿地找牙的千萬富翁除了你能夠取悅外，還欠缺什麼？」  
  
「跟你講正經的呢！」論到Arthur欺負人的能力，還真是不遑多讓。忿忿的Merlin隔著沒關上的玻璃門仔細端詳他，「是一個你一直想重新擁有的禮物。」  
  
「是什麼？」帶點無賴氣與自戀的Arthur不受被Merlin擊倒影響，任水珠滴落毫不遮掩地掛到門板上，享受被調戲的Merlin羞澀憤怒的反應。  
  
是時候反將一軍了。「大概是...Morgana吧，我猜。」Merlin說。當名字從他口中緩緩吐出，不意外接收到調皮朝他抹泡泡的慵懶大掌瞬間一僵，Arthur整個人抖了一下。  
  
「我找到一個相似的人，是不是她還得由你親自確認。」Merlin以他最柔和的語氣說。  
  
「遇到你以後，人生總是充滿意外驚喜呢！」Arthur繼續為Merlin塗泡泡，慎重的態度讓他不敢亂動。兩人間靜默了許久，Arthur才撥開披散開蓋住前額的金髮，看起來格外惹人心疼，「給我她的地址與照片，如果真的是她，你對Pendragon家族的恩情真是無以為報....」  
  
「所以呢？以後對警官大人好一些，甚至服侍洗澡都親力親為？」Merlin刻意調笑舒緩緊繃的氣氛。  
  
「不，我要送你更大的禮物。」Arthur環手把渾身泡沫的Merlin摟住，「就從明天的驚喜開始吧。以後凡事以你優先，這棟房產的所有權甚至可以成為你的資產...當然要不要你說了算。」  
  
「Arthur...」還欲待說些什麼寬慰的話，嘴唇就被Arthur緊緊吻住，想掙扎又覺得過於殘忍，彼此雙雙糾纏直到無法呼息。  
  
Merlin知道他送對禮物了。

 

 

  
(待續)


	7. Chapter 7

 

前言：完全是好大一盤肉的一章，終於符合最初設為限制級分級了ﾍ( ﾟ∀ﾟ;)ﾉ    圖源via[ here](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/post/153750100486)

  

 

 

Chapter 7

 

基於隔天航班於擁有八座航廈的紐約甘迺迪國際機場起降，準備好輕便行李的Merlin Emrys提早抵達機場，沿著通關手續的人龍緩緩往後機室前進。隔音玻璃外是飛機起降的忙音，如漁船遠航前霧笛從鱈魚峽遠方傳來，鼓吹出征的節奏。望著窗外跑道的空中巨無霸無畏朝目的地前進，Merlin意猶未盡地腦海裡拿起畫筆描繪龐大機體展翅飛升的感人瞬間。腦海正臨摹得入神，肩膀免不妨被人拍了一下，回頭一看是輕裝的Harris兄弟倆。室內暖氣開得足，他們只穿著便於行動的輕巧栗色皮夾克還有俐落簡單的褲裝，朝Merlin足踝漂亮的皮靴輕吹口哨：「想不到你是個識貨的，竟然穿Tricker's"的皮靴？」

「靴子是Arthur給的。算是某種...加盟賀禮？」暫時隱瞞Morgana的事，Merlin低下頭垂目望著腳上深咖啡皮色的靴子，精良細緻的做工與高級小羊皮鞋身，鞋底是多層橡木為製作素材。穿起來舒適合腳，上頭還有Since 1829 的金箔燙字。由於盛情難卻的Arthur執意贈與Merlin位於中央公園東岸普通市民無福消受的房子，推拒的Merlin對著衣櫃間念頭一轉，要求總裁送他一雙實用的靴子替代。對行頭向來講究的Arthur來說，一雙鞋子僅是九牛一毛，無法表達Pendragon家族誠摯的謝意，但又拗不過Merlin羞恥拉下臉主動甜蜜提出央求，興致一來致電請負責訂做的店經理送了幾十盒靴子來任Merlin試穿。從不愛慕虛榮的Merlin好不容易挑中這雙既合腳又雕花低調的皮靴。試穿完早已經滿頭大汗，低頭腹誹有錢人的鞋哪來這麼多精雕細琢的款式與花樣。一旁的Arthur不時給出搭配的評價，好不容易終於感到滿意了，端詳面前的Merlin像是欣賞文藝復興時期雕塑細緻的藝術品，這才算打發Arthur堅持送禮的決定。

「加盟賀禮？若真的論起加盟賀禮，我的大概是一杯伏特加調酒...老大真是太偏心了。同工不同酬啊！」Gwaine裝成搥胸頓足。

「一雙實用的靴子，不必要大驚小怪是吧？不比成立Roundtable總部花費幾萬美元架構的硬體設施、向合法軍火商購置的彈藥、或百老匯大道店面一個月的租金。」Merlin如沐浴豐饒薰衣草田的農人，湧生遠勝於言語的感受。縱使Arthur使用的總是高級品，催眠自己別查詢價格免得對這番大手筆受寵若驚。還是從Gwaine這裡間接得知一雙鞋也要價不菲。

「Arthur很聰明，送你一雙警探付不起邊緣的鞋子，不就是暗自表達莫名的占有慾嗎？」Gwaine說。「這英國皇室品牌依舊是白領階級的最愛，一雙要價八百美元的精緻手工鞋。每雙出品前都通過五個重要的設計流程，處理及切割皮革的Clicking Room、皮革縫合的Closing Room 、手工製作的Marking Room 、及成品品檢的Finishing Room ，最後進入一道品檢的包裝房。別問我為何這麼清楚，因為我擔任保鑣的房地產大亨穿得就是這品牌。」

Merlin突然感覺腳上變得很沉，彷彿拖著千斤重的金子一般，但又泛有絲絲甜蜜。勤儉的Merlin向來穿著幹練簡約，警探從不穿著後街男孩望塵莫及的手工皮靴，以免敏感的地下分子打量衣著猜得到這雙鞋值不小數目，通過配件識破臥底的偽裝。但這次的臥底對象是貪婪的千萬富翁、名家建設的總裁Odin McKeown，應該不會露出馬腳...？

「別逗Merlin了，Arthur送他這雙鞋必定有他的用意。空姐宣布登機了，拿登機證往登機門移動吧。」Percival出面解圍。

三人陸續往登機口移動，與後到的Leon會合於登機門，Lancelot留守紐約總部接應，處理終端電腦截獲的情資。檢查完Merlin登機證的空姐表情欣喜，似乎早已等候多時。「Emrys先生，您的座位獲得升等服務，請隨我前來。」

在Harris兄弟的擠眉弄眼與努力克制曖昧微笑的Leon注目下，摸不著頭緒的小警探隨著幹練的空姐往機艙前方移動，竟然穿過特殊通道往頭等艙的方向走去。生平腳踏實地從不相信憑空運氣的Merlin越走越不對勁，直到空姐殷勤拉開艙門，露出寬大座椅另一頭金髮的後腦杓，Merlin這下確定提供升等的人是誰了，自然是Pendragon企業的總裁，也是他這回臥底合作對象Arthur Pendragon的傑作。

空姐殷勤邀Merlin入座，隨即退出機艙。頭等艙是與其他艙房完全獨立隔開的寬敞私人空間，牆上設有三十吋液晶螢幕，座位兩邊各有一個隱藏式升降私人吧台，紅酒香檳應有盡有。舒緩昨日纏鬥後略微痠疼的肌肉，背脊頂住柔軟舒適的皮革椅背，無法比照慣於搭乘的Arthur般淡定閒適，難以抑制好奇心四處東瞧西瞧，摸完操縱桿再掀開椅蓋，投入全心地摸索。畢竟二十歲之前的Merlin還是靠獎學金過活的窮學生，配上如今警探精細調查的靈魂，把頭等艙視為從未探索接觸的遊戲領域。舷窗外是最和煦的陽光，映照時間處於紐約市無數扇百葉窗背的午後。

「你蹭夠了沒？」身後傳來Arthur慵懶性感的男低音。

「幫我升等不就是為了炫耀美國航空機艙的豪華功能，還是因為你害怕亂流需要警探協助？」拾起抱枕的Merlin回神端詳背後寵溺的始作俑者，眼角有光。

「把它當成一種餽贈，就當成昨晚電話打斷氣氛的賠罪禮物吧。」Arthur開著無傷大雅的玩笑，下眼袋有睡眠不足的殘跡。他摸摸嘴唇，就在Merlin以為他嘴硬不說時、嚴肅舉起手機自嘲笑了笑，「其實你猜對了一半。我怕今早秘書查證的結果，你上司的女友不是Morgana，勢必為此失望透頂，或許還會沒形象地痛哭失聲，只好把你安排到身邊阻擋空服員接近。」

「結果呢？」究竟Morgause的女友是不是情人尋找數年的親姐，無處躲藏的Merlin想尋求正確解答。

「我猜...應該是吧。」凝視Merlin一顆心被高高舉起，Arthur撇開目光，鎮定的口吻模稜兩可。「但昨晚聆聽你的憂慮，我不打算跟她相認了。」

「為什麼？你不是期待一群人面對佈置五彩燈飾的聖誕樹，彼此拆卸精心購置的禮物，吃一頓溫馨香噴噴的聖誕大餐？」

「因為今年聖誕節我有你。」Arthur說，引來Merlin神色一赧。「如你說的，頭部受到重創的姐姐終於與弟弟重逢，不是擔心她不認得我，而是怕回憶起一切受害經歷的她無法承受。重回Pendragon企業爾詐我虞的世界？她已經受苦一次了，不相認或許是最好選擇。至少證明了她還活著。」

Merlin不知道的是：Arthur這個決定很大程度是因為他。縱使Merlin替Arthur的失而復得感到高興，實則擔憂情人全神貫注於親人身上，失去好不容易隱約建立的倚靠。當Arthur調頭凝視他人，Merlin常下意識撩撥Arthur，企圖證實他的影響力。這些是Arthur想了一夜觀察到的，佯裝堅強的Merlin惹人心疼。或許身為警探接觸朝不保夕的露水情緣，對到手的愛情不免試探，呵護如麋鹿捍衛領土般捧在手心。

「Arthur...」想開口詢問緣由，空姐請貴客繫緊安全帶的提醒聲從後頭傳來，Merlin只好正坐好束直椅背。

邊上的Arthur選擇閉目養神，昨晚收下Merlin送的大禮，顧不上其他Roundtable成員，風風火火聯絡秘書調查Nina McCartney，樂見其成的Merlin對Arthur抽身離去如梗在喉。昨夜親熱到一半，心有旁騖的他竟然見公事手機響起，徒留他單獨沐浴率先離去...當時Merlin的眼神讓他很是愧疚。

偽裝社工接近的Arthur熟悉Merlin的家庭：相依為命的Hunith憐惜Merlin沒有父親，聰穎好學的獨子從小不缺母愛。隨著Hunith撒手人寰，缺乏愛澆灌的Merlin只能雛菊般隨風擺盪，好不容易成為獨當一面的警探。他的人生一向坎坷，直到廣衾乾枯的草原等到Arthur回歸，枯萎的枝枒得到雨露灌溉，初蕊逐漸萌芽，Merlin才終於從冷漠掙脫而出、向Arthur展現沐浴愛情頑皮的一面。

猶豫被擱下，渴望緊緊相擁，哪怕愛意過濃也毫不在乎。

好不容易盼得尋求的溫暖，那一刻才發現如旅人渴水，迷失於彼此的頸項與腋窩散發的體味中。要求放棄思考、只管緊緊占有。

 

 

  
另一頭的Merlin也回憶起昨晚的情景： _效率奇高的Arthur聯絡好Nina McCartney的調查事宜回到煙霧瀰漫的更衣室，發現Melrin佔據宣稱療效的溫泉浴池，單純疲憊趴到浴池旁不說話，以為哪裡拉傷的Arthur逐步沒入冒散蒸氣的池水中，股外側肌掀起一圈圈朝外擴散的漣漪。_

「哪裡不舒服嗎？替你按壓舒緩一下。」Arthur蜻蜓點水的指腹恰到好處施加按摩，睡眼惺忪的Merlin像觸電一般仰頭看他，自視甚高的眼中帶有難以察覺的狂喜。

「別去Morgause家了，如果Nina McCartney不是Morgana，我怕你受不了。」Merlin說。彷彿看見黑暗籠罩的Pendragon家族逐漸露出曙光。無論她是不是Morgana，Ｍerlin的秋天也不遠了，他不希望被遺忘。

「都多晚了，我沒這種夜闖空門的打算。況且我也不會拋下你的，寶貝。剩下的事秘書自然會處理。」Arthur點了一下他的鼻尖。「明天飛加州，你泡得也夠了，該擦乾身體早點休息。」

哪知Merlin充耳未聞划著水，Arthur乾脆縱容情人央求更多恩愛，接受侵占私人城池的挑釁。很快地Merlin掩飾焦慮的眼尾熱情貼了上來，步步上行的手指沿著斜方肌線條往上攀升，如幼獅刮搔成獅的耐心，倚仗溺愛試探Arthur願意為他抑慾到幾時。

義無反顧的撩撥打破Arthur固守的原則，隔日的班機很快化為塵與灰。引燃了一簇簇引信，霹靂啪啦炸破到了臨界點，Arthur一把揪住調戲的手指，摟住池邊一臉期待的Merlin，沿著起伏的鎖骨埋頭啃食，一枚枚紅艷的吻痕沿著水仙花般的頸背綿延而下，一朵朵接連綻放開來。

奶白的肌膚留下印記彷彿蓋上專屬私戳。身為Merlin的男人很難不在矛盾體綜合體的警探軀幹留下紅痕。

「唔...」Merlin低聲嗚咽。輕微的痛苦，尖銳的快感。占據男人關注帶來蜂擁而至的喜悅。

乍看似被惡勢力欺凌只好乖乖就範的小警探，出其不意的強大反撲卻席捲而來。只見Merlin低下身微微啟口，下頷抵來，絲綢般滑嫩的舌尖往堅硬柱體刻意一舔，豐唇舔上Arthur勃起的男根、直接往體溫嗆人的嘴裡送去。

「老天呀...！Merlin！！」沒料到有榮幸操一個現役警探的嘴，悖德的快感讓Arthur幾乎快射了，被濕潤包裹與鈴口深層的摩擦，一波波的高潮波滔般載浮載沉，與滅頂只差一線之隔。技巧不算特別高超的Merlin秉持奉獻拼命取悅情人，前所未見深深吞吐再沿著龜頭輕輕吸吮。

「啊...Merlin...太棒了...」情人一言不發的顧著熱情，彷彿掌控節奏掌控關係主導權的王者。Arthur也懂了Merlin的不對勁從何而來。 **原來是測試對我的影響力。** 眼前火紅蒸騰的Arthur撫摸Merlin的後腦杓，愛憐吻上濃密黑髮頭頂可愛的髮漩。慣於率軍統御的Arthur乾脆率性地交出自己，被情人偶爾吃醋占有的感覺實在不壞。

射出第一波的白濁，慾望升騰的Arthur忿忿地將犬齒啃上Merlin的白頸，留下深淺不一的牙印，「明天搭不上飛機是你的錯，你這樣積極引誘我。」隔日傍晚加州的任務不幸擱置於九霄雲外，忘我親暱的性事是繽紛香甜的杯狀蛋糕，常人無法抗拒的好滋味。興致高昂的Arthur不是操弄Merlin欲拒誘人的嘴，就是任由身後的Merlin以迴紋針式侵佔無人探索的神秘幽境，欣賞Merlin極端衝刺後迷離美麗如雕刻般空靈。

這次的做愛近乎肉慾，年輕律動的Merlin首度拋開衿持放縱呻吟，聲色俱佳詮釋對Arthur的索求，彷彿扼住性靈之泉淫蕩的野獸。不記觀感縱情享樂，奪取Arthur全然的關注。被享用的男人呻吟晃動不甘示弱，等愛人索求完恍惚抽出便接續浪頭激盪，將Merlin一把按到池邊，靠著池水潤滑朝股穴探索，長有厚繭的指尖沿著柔軟內壁進進出出，挺立的陽具幾度上下擦過Merlin豐滿的臀部。直到滋潤做得差不多， _身下Merlin發出沉聲邀請，甜膩要求趕快進來，Arthur才提起硬挺的陽具朝濕濡的小穴緩緩前進，再一鼓作氣衝破重圍直達花心，面對Merlin難受夾帶愉悅的尖叫聲中大力抽插。肉慾很快得到徹底的饜足，彷彿生來就是為了被愛人操弄。_

 

 

機艙中聯想香豔畫面的Merlin絕不承認自己欲求不滿。一個普通男人坐在心愛男人身邊難免浮想聯翩，對方還承諾今年一起過聖誕節，這是再自然不過的生理反應。追尋了那麼久，朝朝暮暮最脆弱的軟肋終於納入手，保護掌中的愛苗自然奮不顧身。

等飛機直線上升到平流層，舷窗戶外的光線明媚刺眼，怕干擾Arthur的睡眠，Merlin湊過去跨過男人輕手輕腳把將窗蓋拉下。視線下移，不經意望進Arthur慵懶充滿情慾的眼中。

「我以為你在睡覺？」Merlin自覺氣氛不妙，這裡可是三萬英呎的高空，還是出勤之前...發情也得有個限度。

「比起一個人睡覺，和警探先生一起睡比較希罕。」Arthur似乎徹底醒了，或許該說：他根本沒入睡過。緊閉的機艙、稀薄的空氣，愛人身上飄散的淡淡薄荷洗衣精香味，處處刺激失眠緊繃的感官，叫囂想把他一口吃掉。「而且我以為你喜歡我表現對你的占有欲，是不是呢？警探大人。」

兩人視線交接一瞬，隨即天旋地轉，不是飛機失速遭逢亂流，而是Arthur攬住Merlin堅韌的纖腰往懷裡帶，隨即口唇失序吻在一處。快速褪去Merlin合身的牛仔褲，褲管卡到Tricker's靴子，被Arthur一把褪去靴子，抽出Merlin暗藏靴子夾縫側用以防身擊退歹徒的袖珍電擊鋼筆，輕笑說：「這靴子的優勢就是方便隱藏暗器又便利穿脫，你學得很快。」卸下Merlin的武裝，將柔軟的他壓倒於摺疊桌間，手持搖控打開鑲嵌的液晶電視，畫面中傳來片中坦克衝鋒的轟隆聲與子彈噠噠的射擊，掩蓋雙方坦身露體過程中欲拒歡迎接近喜悅的驚呼。

Arthur沐浴槍林彈雨的配樂下解開西裝襯衫與馬甲，節奏性親吻Merlin纖長愛撫的手指，門外突然傳來敲門與空姐的問候，「Mr. Pendragon，方便送餐了嗎？」

「等一下！！」Arthur暗啞著嗓子以一夫當關萬夫莫敵的氣勢回應，唯獨門內知道隱藏多少欲蓋彌彰。身下的Merlin驚愕地盯著艙門，軀體門戶大開、股間春光乍洩，被空姐瞧見的可能性萌生偷情般的狂喜與刺激，遮掩不了明擺著的關係與肢體交疊引來的戰慄式興奮。

「喔，好的！」門後的空姐慌忙退下。不明白Pendragon先生情緒竟然如此激昂。聽內部傳來的槍炮聲似乎是電影正播放到高潮橋段。只好晚點再上菜了。

「她走了，我們繼續。你可以縱聲叫出來，不會有人聽到的。」

「早晚我會被你害得身敗名裂，Arthur Pendragon！」聽起來諷刺實則撒嬌。Merlin雙腿攀上Arthur的腰，暗示早已等不及了。

真可愛。Arthur想著。朝他耳邊低語即將設計一種機器，櫸木捆縛Merlin的四肢，一根巨物如音樂鐘調節成輕快節奏，永無止盡操弄他的小穴，直到他的後洞濕滑柔軟泛澤水光，內壁如上等的綢緞般滑手，這時自己願意大發慈悲，聆聽懇求將陽具狠狠插入，插到汁水橫流，直到執著不放的暗流灌滿Merlin的腸道。從內而外宣示親暱與占有。

下流的淫言穢語換來Merlin難以隱忍的熱情。對彼此的試探、猶疑與焦躁不安化為情慾的流動與猛烈的狂喜。 _請占有我，讓我褪去自我悲憐的束縛，徹底蛻變，直到如奧維德詩作裡的主角一樣，與你的色欲合而為一。_

槍林彈雨的機關槍背景樂下，拋諸腦後的還有對衣物的講究與品行的端莊，褪下的遮蔽物任其散落，彼此欣賞光裸的足踝、勻稱的大腿與勃起的巨物，他們的肉體如教堂穹頂的創世紀般龐大複雜又美妙絕倫。Merlin的足尖碰了碰Arthur的腳趾，渴望靠近他、摟住他，來個愛的擁抱。他的姿勢驅使Arthur撫摸光潔的小腹，現在他們需要的就是愛侶交換體液的儀式。

不中斷愛撫的情況下，Merlin耳語想要男根狠狠擣弄他，於是Arthur雙手抬起他的腿擱上肩頭，嘴湊近到他的唇上吻他。頭等艙成了屬於Arthur的私人套房，他要求Merlin凝視他的進入，品味被侵佔至身體深處達無人能即的腸道 、乃至腳趾通通屬於他的快感。

「我想要你身心靈、全身每寸都屬於我。」Arthur摩擦他的臀部不肯放開他。

「那就讓我沾滿你的味道，快點，Arthur...」

個體間的隔閡逐漸緩緩消失，每沒入一寸就驅趕掉陳腐黯淡的氣息。機艙不比被窩，但Merlin愛這種高空中擺晃的舒適。彷彿每吞入Arthur的男根一寸，就回到社工Pen Draig的懷抱，捍衛弱貧的兩個年輕人渴求吞噬對方。

「啊啊...Arthur，啊啊啊啊──」電影磅礡的配樂遮掩高亢的吟哦，轟隆聲伴隨動情的呼喚。「Arthur,快點，再快點...」

「Merlin...放鬆...Merlin──」

「嗚哇，啊啊啊啊啊啊——」

當淫靡摩擦的水聲響起，記起羞恥心為何物的Merlin耳廓泛紅、額外惹人憐愛，Arthur隨即彎身熱烈吻他，彷彿這是他的床、他的歸屬、他的世界。

已經分不清彼此在對方面前暴露到什麼程度。一絲不掛的Merlin沒有一處不碰觸Arthur，耳邊是炮火隆隆， _不要停，停了就拿槍斃了你_ ，Melrin脫口而出，輕微的不適與強烈的滿足感沿著交合處傳來，通電似的Merlin晃動腰肢，以春夢中前所未見的主動淫蕩地掙扎，蝕骨的快感惹得Arthur幾道哆嗦，手臂乃至脊髓彷彿通了電流。到頭來，被上的反倒是Arthur。停頓動作等待波波湧來高潮過去，嘴裡含著Merlin的舌頭，警探正如莎樂美摟住他金色的頭顱深吻他，股縫外Arthur體外噴發的愛液汩汩流出。

休憩了一會好不容易才分開，終於Arthur被迫抽離Merlin的身體。一個半小時飛越時間線，飛機早進入下一個時區。頭等艙設有奢侈的淋浴間，但沒有人起身離去。

「天呀，我不敢相信我在三萬英呎的高空作愛。」Merlin聆聽情人的喘息聲，享受與世隔絕作愛後的恬靜、伴隨帶來的與世無爭。彷彿置身高低起伏的原野有葡萄藤與向日葵，籠罩於飄升橄欖綠色霧靄中。出汗後的Arthur滿滿黃春菊灑滿陽光的氣味，也是灼熱午後Merlin裸體擁抱他散發的汗水味。

「羞恥？缺乏遠見？感到後悔？」Arthur欣賞眼前的景緻，如透過窗戶居高臨下痴望，得到Merlin搖頭的回音。他說：「絲毫不後悔。」

「這種高空作愛無視飛航安全是種"罪刑"，需要特殊的補償方式。」Arthur感受自己正被Merlin改變，永遠的改變。只想饋贈他最好的，哪怕是送他一座金山也願意，「你的角色與其他Roundtable成員不同，是名家建設非法行為下身受其害的證人。下機以後，何不是擔任我的特殊隨扈？外人眼中負責保障我的安全。實則陪我面對面對付Odin McKeown，意下如何？」

「真是特殊的對待不是嗎？沒幾個人有幸能親手埋下伏筆，將仇人繩之以法。」Merlin撿起地上掉落的一根金髮考慮收藏，只要來自Arthur，無論丟掉再無用處的彈殼、床、房門卡、牙刷，都是來自警探愛人的珍寶。

「就知道你想這麼作，所以下機後請多多指教，善盡保護我的職責，親愛的Emrys先生。」明晚他們將前往舊金山歌劇院與名家建設總裁Odin McKeown會面，拖住他的腳步幫Percival等人製造潛入空檔，沒有比這個更千載難逢的報復機會了。

「抵達時差三小時的加州當你的擔任保鏢前，真想直接封住你的嘴，免得Pendragon總裁總是開口閉口都是公事、不解風情在床上說殺風景的話。」以吻封住Arthur的嘴唇，與世隔絕的高空，容許他與上帝爭取多一點時間，屬於兩個男人、兩個個體，不分尊卑不論身份的獨立時間。

 

 

**************************

 

 

抵達加州後是一股醞釀多時的成熟行動。Arthur秉退Pendragon企業雇傭的保鑣，信賴現役警探的Merlin負責他的安全，方便與Roundtable成員隨時接洽。計畫潛入五星級酒店的Leon、Gwaine剃去鬍鬚套上酒店專業制服，別上名牌打扮成更換床間被褥的高大男侍者，被褥推車底下藏有駭客電腦、準備複製Odin McKeown筆電中的私人帳目。Percival探勘了當晚即將光臨的舊金山歌劇院現場，確保周邊秩序安全無虞。Merlin則連線Daegal駭入酒店訂房系統複製Odin McKeown下榻的總統套房磁卡。

根據Douglas一家命案現場的筆錄與鑑定分析，配合Merlin使用NYPD彈道系統核對的資料，Douglas家族案發現場的子彈發自蘇聯製造的馬卡洛夫手槍，這種手槍1951年至1991年期間為蘇聯軍隊的制式手槍。自2003年起，俄羅斯開始以MP-443手槍取代馬卡洛夫手槍，馬卡洛夫手槍也成為犯罪組織、非正規武裝勢力和恐怖組織最常使用的手槍之一。而取自俄羅斯管道購買槍砲的SP-9組織使用的正是這把因莫斯科歌劇院脅持事件聞名的半自動手槍。

現在只需要Odin McKeown與SP-9組織交易的內帳，佐以殺害Douglas一家的利益與彈道佐證，就能把Odin McKeown繩之以法。距離曙光乍現的成功只差一步之遙，一行人埋頭苦幹，無法容許旁枝錯結的介入。

Merlin與Arthur除了Arthur受酒店老闆會面談商的半個小時外，其餘每分鐘都待在一起。他們首先是推誠置腹的伙伴，又是交心的情人。這輩子Merlin從沒如此希望達成任務、保護Arthur之虞順道將Odin McKeown送進監獄。近乎神經質的他經由耳機與Gwaine再三確認細節，直到Arthur出聲制止：「不會有事的，我保證。」他自信慵懶地眨眨眼，令Merlin彷彿吃下一顆定心丸。

除了連線遠端辦公外，他們於酒店花園工作、午餐、下午打打網球、搭乘專用轎車進城購物，過著普通商業巨子的日常生活。事後回顧這段Merlin人生最緊繃的時光，只記得他們肩並肩且蓄勢待發，偶爾Arthur伸手捏捏他緊繃的肩膀，要他稍微放鬆四處蒐證的習慣，免得還沒踏上舊金山歌劇院的迎賓紅毯，先洩漏保鑣外的警探身份。

 

 

 

(待續)

 

 

註釋：

馬卡洛夫手槍https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E9%A6%AC%E5%8D%A1%E6%B4%9B%E5%A4%AB%E6%89%8B%E6%A7%8D

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

  

 

今日劇院上映的戲碼是著名的德國舞台劇「伊莉莎白」，改編自奧匈帝國王后伊莉莎白傳奇不任人擺佈的一生，描寫女性活出自我的偉大作品。舊金山歌劇院的二樓包廂擁有觀劇的極佳視野。率先抵達的Percival隨Merlin確認沒有安裝爆裂物，接著與Arthu在大廳等待契約夥伴Odin McKeown，背後廳內空盪的座椅包覆杏紅椅套，室內散發水仙擺盆的淡雅香氣。蓄勢待發的Merlin肩線緊繃，見他明擺著警探查案的一張臉，Arthur忍不住調笑說再這樣下去他打算來點驚世駭俗的舉動──譬如隔著簾幕把Merlin壓在石牆磚上親吻，壓著Merlin纏繞的雙腿，腳踝上的Tricker's皮靴怎麼蹦躂也不鬆手──Merlin嘴上回應「這可是不是開玩笑」，面上的表情鬆懈下來，不合時宜的情話引發胸腔心臟劇烈鼓動，提醒盈滿愛的生活遠遠勝過復仇。邂逅Arthur是漂離人生唯一的避風港，而憎惡的Odin McKeown只是滄海相逢的過客。於是Merlin放鬆下來，聚精會神扮演好職業保鏢的角色。  
  
受到屬下簇擁的Odin McKeown很快踏上歌劇院的階梯。在Merlin看來，Odin McKeown是個愛慕虛榮的法國裔，雖然人生以居住美國居多，卻繼承法國人的習性── 熱衷於美食、美酒、時尚，對大蒜調味敬而遠之。蓄鬍的他遠比其他陰柔的化國形象更加陽剛，不是追逐旅美法國名媛、就對身邊女模特兒的穿吹毛求疵。混血的他繼承美籍父親貪婪的習性，不顧道義收購幾樁引發法院與媒體關注的重劃住宅區，每回都聘請菁英律師團弭平爭端、無罪開釋。  
  
對這樣一位浮誇的男人是奪去他與Elena摯愛家人的幕後兇手，同是歐洲後裔的Merlin只覺得人生如戲。好似一齣諷刺的喜劇，而Odin McKeown是戲劇舞台的丑角。身為戲劇藝術總監的Merlin布下天羅地網要Odin McKeown提早下台一鞠躬， 免得不稱職的丑角破壞更多家庭觀戲的喜悅，早日將他驅逐出瞬息萬變的舞台為妙。  
  
如此想著的同時，尾隨Arthur的Merlin盯著被保鏢環繞、遊戲人間態度的Odin McKeown，過去的怨懟消失了，取代的是導演整齣行動的躍躍欲試。  
  
總是扮演性靈相吸的情人與忠誠伙伴的Arthur則恢復Merlin不熟悉的商業鉅子形象，一身與平日英式風格不同的義大利訂製銀灰西裝，時尚、優雅又剪裁奢華，寬大的劍領加強上半身倒三角的線條，看起來正式、權威又果斷，魁梧的外貌有股不妥協的架勢。要不是親身比試過，誰想的到這樣一名適合西裝的總裁竟然精於搏擊與近身格鬥，深藏不露創造了除惡濟貧的圓桌集團。  
  
「初次會面，McKeown先生。」Arthur一如既往禮貌性伸出手。歌劇院包廂提供隱密的遮蔽，提供足夠隱私給企業龍頭進行秘密協商。  
  
「Pendragon先生，久仰大名。之前幾次你不通融，這次總算答應雙方的共建案了。讓我們一同攜手創造更宏大的商機。」Odin McKeown握住Arthur的手，被孔武有力的手狠狠一握，面上卻不好洩漏痛楚。皮笑肉不笑的盯著笑意盎然的Arthur。  
  
「弄痛你了，對不起。健身房訓練抓握力，下手力度難免大了點。」看起來誠意十足的Arthur邀請Odin McKeown進入包廂，臨去前俏皮地朝Merlin使使眼色，孩子氣的行為令Merlin頭一歪強忍胸口溢滿的甜蜜與嘴角笑意。  
  
等上司們步入布置精美的包廂，剩下Merlin與Odin McKeown兩個魁梧的保鏢守在門外，膚色較黑的似乎擁有墨西哥血統，另一個則是個光頭髮型。兩個高馬大的男人上下打量精悍的Merlin，無法置信Arthur Pendragon的貼身隨扈是如此一個秀氣的男人──銀灰色西裝佩帶潘德拉貢紅領帶，象牙白膚色搭配高削顴骨更顯精緻，高腰褲凸顯修長的長腿，蹬了一雙Tricker's皮靴。相較兩個處理暗殺、綁架、攻擊的保鑣，Merlin藝術品般的外貌更像Pendragon企業的高級機密──不過等Percival緊接上樓與守候門外的Merlin會合，對方也收回目光關注職守，沒再對Arthur Pendragon纖細的用人品味上投入更多關注。  
  
Merlin隨身配戴的保安用耳機經過自己特殊改良，方便隨意志切換頻道。收音器接在Arthur的象牙袖扣上，還有潛入McKeown房內的Gwaine身上，以便於聯繫。目前為止一切順利，Gwaine通過總統套房門口的保全、假冒某位上吐下瀉的倒楣服務生名義，與Leon兩人順利潛入酒店的總統級套房。重要的筆電收納於室內保險櫃，藉由安裝好的針孔攝影機拍攝到的密碼，Gwaine順利取出記載所有違法交易紀錄的筆電，趁著McKeown與Arthur對談時竊取數據。  
  
時間一分一秒流逝，過去的Merlin不是沒參與過警探面對犯罪的搜查行動，但這次意義遠遠不同，原來蒐證改變自己一生的罪犯是如此忐忑。Merlin強迫回想Arthur部署他們的攻堅行動，一旦有風吹草動，就兩人一組突破重圍，務必要將物證傳送出去。  
  
「到手了。」只聽見耳機那頭Gwaine冷靜簡短的回應。Merlin朝Percival使使眼色，知道過沒多久Gwaine將傳遞拷貝好的數據給偽裝成高大男侍者的Leon，放進褥推車底交給他傳送下來。Percival偽裝成外場巡邏前往通道外協助飯店外的接應。於是與McKeown的保鏢打過招呼後，藉口巡視撤到員工專用的通道內接過Leon複製的隨身碟，電腦則由Leon送回原本的保險櫃。從耳機中寥寥數語的通訊，Merlin知道一切如當初Arthur的計畫般一氣呵成。  
  
Odin McKeown的保鏢不疑有他，外場也有屬於他們的人馬正在巡邏。等Merlin神態自若將耳機音頻切回收錄Arthur談話的頻道，熟悉鬥毆的他耳尖聽到耳機內男子爭執的聲響，當下警覺不對。一旁的墨西哥裔保鏢輪廓深邃的臉上也神色有異，突然兩人動作起來，Merlin掏出槍托往扭打過來的墨西哥裔保鏢脊柱一敲，西服背後的單岔大幅度飛揚。對方口中還來不及傳出悶哼、腿一軟瞬間昏死過去；另一名保鏢反應也快，一計狠招就這樣招呼過來。拜老天所賜，動作遠不及NYPD的搏擊教練訓練迅速，使Merlin有反擊的機會，來不及鬆懈就與對方見招拆招，但還是阻止不了虎視眈眈的保鏢掏出手槍，吆喝他趕緊拋棄腰間的武器扔過來。  
  
解下腰間配槍的Merlin維持不挑釁的原則，緩緩蹲下放下手槍、踢到保鏢腳下，雙手配合上舉，眼神機警地轉動尋找空隙。包廂內突然傳來重物落地的悶聲，令Merlin心中警鐘大作，趁著對方注意力轉移的空檔，順手抽出Tricker's皮靴內暗藏的迷你鋼筆型電擊器往敵人頸側擊去，頓時收到對方激烈慘叫。大動靜被璀璨舞台上奧匈帝國王后Elisabeth高亢激昂拒絕當國王的傀儡、戲劇主題邁向高潮掩蓋過去，舞台下樂隊演奏澎湃撼動，與保鏢昏厥前的淒厲成強烈對比。  
  
不顧身後昏死的兩副軀體與舞台上張力十足的歌喉，Merlin狠狠撞開包廂房門，只見Arthur疲軟倒臥座椅上、像失去絲線牽引的戲偶，桌間傾倒的高腳杯、未喝完的香檳沿著桌緣點點滴落，而Odin McKeown抽開餐巾，一支裝滿透明液體的注射針正對著昏厥Arthur沾滿澄色酒液的上臂。  
  
「不！！」說是遲那是快，不知哪生出蠻力的Merlin縱身撲向Odin McKeown，來不及下針的Odin McKeown沒料到看似戰力薄弱的Merlin力氣如此之大，一時不防被撲倒在地，迎來警探實戰經驗累積的重重一拳。手上的針筒一鬆滑了出去，掉進包廂簾幕的間隙裡。處於上方優勢的Merlin手槍穩穩對準Odin McKeown，激烈的扭打迫使黑色瀏海散了開來。  
  
「你把Arthur怎麼了？」不清楚Odin McKeown使用什麼手段對付Arthur，向來不崇尚暴力的Merlin急紅了眼。不知哪來的蠻力用隨身攜帶的手銬與身上的領帶順利把Odin McKeown捆了個嚴嚴實實，確定插翅難飛才穿著粗氣連忙罷手。  
  
望著地上打翻的香檳，就怕香檳裡下了什麼劇烈毒藥。Merlin突然想起以往NYPD不屑使用的刑訊手段，甚至打破原則直接把他綁到逃生梯嚴加審問，就為了逼問兇手吐露實情。旁邊全身癱軟的Arthur令人憂心忡忡，忍不住用耳機聯絡Gwaine與Percival請求支援。  
  
「給你十秒。你有權力選擇不說。但如果你不說的話，這裡有電擊器、還有你本來準備向Arthur注射的注射針筒，裡面想必不可能是營養補充劑這麼簡單。你自己選吧。」Merlin居高臨下瞪著Odin McKeown。這個男人曾經奪去他的母親，現在又妄想奪走他的愛人，絕不能任他得逞。  
  
望著Merlin手中滴著液體的注射劑，還想頑強掙扎的McKeown突然雙腳一軟：「我知道了，我說。他只是喝了加有強力安眠藥FM2的香檳而已，死不了的！你手中的針劑是高純度的古柯鹼，本來打算用來操控他，但藥劑落入你手裡了。」養尊處優的McKeown向來崇尚適者生存，見憤怒的Merlin雙眼泛紅，彷彿Arthur Pendragon的遺族般，知道眼前精悍的男人千萬惹不得，否則逼到臨界點死就是他的死期了。抓準眼前的保鏢已經喪失理智，只好見風轉舵道出實情，免得眼前的保鏢徹底失控。  
  
「我怎麼知道你說的是不是實話？」Merlin作勢將針劑注射進McKeown的靜脈內，這下McKeown拼死抵擋也不屈服，「絕對千真萬確，饒了我吧。」  
  
「你這個以毒品操縱手下的人渣！」稍微放下心頭大石，Merlin終於放下手中的針劑，回頭扶起昏厥蒼白的Arthur：「Arthur，你醒醒...」輕易察覺的溫快柔從Merlin的呼喚中流洩，連McKeown也注意到了。  
  
「Arthur？你直呼Pendragon的名字？，看來你們很親密。今天注定栽在Pendragon企業與加州警方手上，我只好認了。」Odin McKeown見大勢已去犯行曝露，索性坦承一切。原來他早接獲東歐集團SP-9的接獲密報、提及有人尋找雙方勾搭的證據，幫助警方與FBI追查他的資金流動。合資者避之唯恐不及的時刻，Pendragon企業竟然答應多年前不肯同意的合作案。向來多疑的Odin McKeown既然與黑道淵源頗深，自然對Pendragon企業拋出橄欖枝心有存疑。礙於巨大的收購利益，Odin McKeown還是同意與Arthur Pendragon的會面。但習慣以小人之心度君子之腹的Odin McKeown早備好溶解安眠藥Flunitrazepam的香檳，一旦Pendragon企業的負責人表現出與警方合作的跡象，就以摻雜藥物的香檳迷倒對方，再藉機逃走，他的私人飛機正停在停機坪，隨時助他逃往墨西哥邊境。  
  
隨著兩位總裁商務性的對談，Odin McKeown發現保鑣擅離職守，直覺現場明確有警方埋伏。於是打開法國羅斯柴爾家族香檳，無色無味的錠劑沒引起任何人懷疑。以為飲酒只是權宜之計的Arthur隨McKeown啜飲幾口，直到McKeown追問是否與警方合作、頭部發暈才發現不對。站起身的他試圖制伏對方、再呼喊Merlin進來。但不敵強烈的藥效發作，沒支撐幾秒就眼睛一閉失去意識。  
  
憎惡Pendragon企業負責人與警方合作，準備玉石俱焚的McKeown打算用高純度毒品毒害Arthur再搭機逃走，卻被闖進來的現役警探——也就是Merlin逮個正著，這下是插翅也難飛。

 

「就算你綁了我，你以為你們就能扳倒我了嗎？不，沒那麼容易，等我出來以後，我會東山再起，嘿嘿嘿...」McKeown仍然做著困獸之鬥。

  
原來他絲毫沒發現罪證已經被圓桌集團奪取？Merlin想是揭曉一切、宣布他只剩下這點時間苟延殘喘，公布真實的身份也無所謂了。「不，Arthur沒有與加州警方合作，現場更沒有FBI。但是你非法的所作所為自然早有證人，那就是我。」  
  
「你？你是誰？」  
  
「記得向你抗爭了四個月的重劃區領袖Hunith Emrys嗎？...沒有你的所作所為她不會心臟病發...而我是她唯一的兒子。現在你明白了吧，為了摯愛的母親，為了可憐的Elena Douglas，我日以繼夜尋找到你非法殺害與違法拆遷的罪證。現在罪證在我手裡了，加上受到保護的Elena的證詞，這回就算有紐約頂級的律師團隊，你也逃不了了，永遠失去東山再起的機會。」  
  
挺直胸膛俯視Odin McKeown的Merlin異常剽悍，早不是當初十幾歲的柔弱少年，即使Odin McKeown不認識他，棘手的首領Hunith Emrys與Douglas一家存活的女兒Elena Douglas，Odin McKeown再健忘也忘不掉氣勢與身家上勢均力敵擺脫不掉的女人和女孩。隻手遮天為所欲為的墮落終有踢到鐵板的一天，Odin McKeown知道眼前這名陌生的保鏢不會輕易放過他，逃不到墨西哥了。  
  
「你下半輩子必須在監牢中度過，好好贖罪。」Merlin蹲下身將Arthur的頭溫柔摟入懷中，端詳陷入熟睡的他，難得一見語帶威脅，「你得慶幸Arthur只是喝了強效鎮定劑，如果注射了古柯鹼，我不惜拿槍斃了你為民除害。」  
  
過量的Flunitrazepam必須立刻送醫洗胃，幸好Arthur服用的劑量頂多睡上一天一夜就會甦醒，加上低劑量不會造成人體神經中樞極大的永久損害與恐怖的呼吸抑制。Merlin小心撥弄Arthur額前散亂的金髮，以"Arthur只是睡著"的認知說服他面對仇人別作蠢事、平白弄汙自己的雙手。  
  
天知道如果失去Arthur該怎麼辦，他該何去何從。剛被摀熱的心瞬間化為冰山，想像沒有Arthur的世界令他打了個冷顫。  
  
等支援的Percival趕來，看到的就是震撼人心的畫面：衣衫凌亂的Merlin懷抱倒臥依舊擁有高貴風範的Arthur，湖水藍的眼中盈滿不安、害怕與悸動，如水的眼波吶喊"幫幫他，我需要他醒來"。被警探眼中自帶的語言所撼動，Percival小心翼翼朝緊抱不放Arthur的Merlin身邊蹲了下來。知道他服用了鎮定劑，探查生命徵象後的Percival終於鬆了一口氣：「Arthur會沒事的，放心好了。但是我們必須趕緊帶他離開做全身檢查，確認McKeown沒說謊。」被領帶塞滿嘴巴的Odin McKeown應該隔不久便被聞訊趕來的加州警方逮捕，竊取的罪證數據也早傳到雲端資料庫，經連線的Lancelot分析數據郵寄到NYPD警探組長Morgause的電子郵箱內。這次他是插翅也難飛了。  
  
將Odin McKeown下手捆得更緊確定無法掙脫，Percival從Merlin手中接過沉甸甸的Arthur。以身為餌的Arthur若是清醒，想必也願意為中毒的伙伴下達撤退的命令。眷戀不捨得的Merlin脫下防彈衣為他穿上，緊隨其後踏過門口倒臥橫陳的兩名保鏢，階梯口是聞訊而來氣喘吁吁的Leon。  
  
心緒紛亂的Merlin隨同Percival與Leon的腳步，敏感如他突然聽到身後窸瑟的動靜。殿後的他直覺不妙，回頭張望發現遭受電擊的光頭保鏢竟然舉起左輪手槍、直指Arthur的方向。  
  
幾乎不需動腦思考，Merlin憑藉本能身形一竄、電光火石朝手槍踹去，單薄的臂膀阻擋在子彈與Arthur中間，隨即胸口一陣劇痛，耳邊是Leon焦急吶喊他的名字。承受不住疼痛的Merlin滿意盯著踢飛手槍在空中劃出的弧線，嘴角泛出滿足的苦笑：再給他一次機會，他也會選擇這樣捍衛Arthur，他的陽光，他的生命。  
  
往後倒的Merlin失速墜落、落入Leon上前接應的懷抱，胸前冒出的鮮血如逐漸乾枯的生命之泉，引來陣陣鈍痛與尖銳的刺疼。咬緊牙關確認Percival照護的Arthur毫髮無傷，得到兩位伙伴保護Arthur的口頭承諾後，等待疼痛平息的Merlin再也支撐不下去，放任自己失去意識。如舞台上最後的伊莉莎白，最終敞開心房得到自我、殞落等待死神的降臨。  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
眨了眨沉重的長睫，眼前是高雅套房別緻的玫瑰色拉簾，一陣淡淡的紫丁香香氣從敞開的窗櫺旁傳來，Merlin心想"難道我回家了"？耳邊傳來驚動的呼喊聲，「他醒了！」  
  
好不容易睜開雙眼的Merlin發現必須開刀取出肩岬骨子彈的他已經從恢復室回到普通病房，而且是要價昂貴的單人自費病房，窗外是飛雁游水的人造湖還有種植七彩花瓣的花圃，還有供休憩的石椅與大片綠茵，提醒他身處暖和的加州而非冰封的紐約。自費病房隔離普通病房隱約的消毒水味與噪音，病床旁是想都沒想過會現身加州的老房東Gaius Middleton、與看似兩夜辦公無法闔眼卻硬笑得精神奕奕的Arthur Pendragon，滄桑卻欣喜若狂。  
  
「Arthur！你沒事了？」Merlin看了一眼鬆了一口氣的Gaius與嘗試湊近的Arthur，隨即因碰痛傷口被老者扶著躺下。推進手術房取出子彈前，Merlin一直掛心尚未甦醒的首領，是Leon提醒他先治療自己，保證等他麻醉退了之後Arthur會完好無缺地站在他眼前。  
  
「我這種混世魔王沒那麼容易被扳倒的。」嘴上說著詼諧玩笑，目光含情脈脈遠比任何時候還溫柔，礙於老者在場不好太過露骨，但撫摸Merlin頭髮的舉動也足夠親密了。「沒想到誤喝了香檳。醒來後Leon拼命催促我做血液毒物檢查，檢驗報告結果確定沒有毒物殘留，就是現在頭有點重。」  
  
看Arthur還懂得自我嘲諷，大概沒大礙了。Merlin這才轉向身邊的老房東：「你不是遠在紐約嗎？怎麼到這裡來了？  
  
不得不說Gaius的出現宛如一劑定心丸，陌生的病室有一種家的感覺。  
  
「你認為聽到你中彈的消息，我還沉得住氣嗎？你的上司Morgause或許還能待在紐約辦公，我卻坐不住了。還是立刻訂了商務艙飛一趟，親眼眼見為憑才安心。」  
  
「醫生怎麼說？」  
  
Arthur思索了一會，與Gaius對看了一眼，決定把醫師的原話照本宣科，只是委婉許多：「子彈已經取出來了，幸運射中的是肺部以上的部位，沒傷及內臟，但是子彈貫穿的彈道恐怕傷到神經叢，左手的運動有沒有受影響恐怕得檢查完才能確定。」  
  
「所以我的左手可能報廢了？」胸口被大量紗布束縛住的Merlin根本無法動彈，試著動動手指，卻因無法忤逆痛覺而失敗了。  
  
「或許沒那麼嚴重，得經過精密的斷層掃描才能確定病情，寶貝。」Arthur說。  
  
臉上一陣熱辣，如不堪負荷火焰顫動的樹枝，不僅震驚於左手功能是否恢復，還有叱吒商場的Arthur Pendragon當著老者的面公開他們的親密關係。如同蜜蜂飛過庇蔭的長方形樹叢，或盤旋於疏落沾滿雨露的忍冬花，現在Merlin只能像個奏著低調的風琴，掀蓋現出瞬息萬變的風情。  
  
「不用害羞，我都已經知道了。」Gaius說。頭回與聞名華爾街的富商接觸竟是這種場合，坦承的Arthur見到老房東毫不忌諱表達對Merlin的眷戀，聰明的老者自然猜到Arthur Pendragon不僅是圓桌集團的領袖，更是Merlin的情人。「我訝異於媒體版面的焦點見到我的第一句話竟然不是客套寒暄，而是和我詳細解釋你中彈的狀況，這麼有擔當的男人絕對能改變你對有錢人紈褲又揮金如土的印象，是吧？」  
  
難得一向臉皮厚的Arthur被稱讚搞得窘迫異常：「關心則亂嘛！現在最重要的是先把Merlin的手治好再說。」  
  
門外自願負責擔任崗哨的Percival、Gwaine與Leon聽到裡頭的談話聲，魚貫湧入探視Merlin。站起身讓出位子的Arthur雙手抱胸微笑等他們一一確認Merlin的情況。Leon口稱他為英雄，Percival擔心觸痛他的傷勢不敢靠近，Gwaine給Merlin來個兄弟的擁抱，冒險取得的罪證已經交給NYPD，現在Merlin的直屬長官Morgause McGregor正忙著申請逮捕令與住處搜索令，加州警方也以謀殺未遂的現行犯罪行居留Odin McKeown，這下是插翅難飛了。還不待他們交談結束，Arthur咳了兩聲示意Merlin需要多一點休息時間，識相的三人眨眨眼"喔"了一下、簇擁笑瞇瞇的Gaius離去，留下兩人私下獨處。  
  
「這群人不鬧騰就不甘心，大概出於對你的喜愛吧。」Arthur指了指門外說。對Gwaine朝肩傷的Merlin摟摟抱抱，心有芥蒂表達不滿。  
  
「Arthur...你這是吃醋嗎？」Merlin嗤笑一聲，等氣氛緩和下來撓撓Arthur的腿。他們有時候會這樣表達親暱：握住對方的手、手指糾結，再輕輕碰觸對方的腿或身體，笨拙如同急於引人注意的小狗：「他們眼見我中彈，比自己中彈還急。我想雖然慣於血濺沙場，但看到瘦弱如弟弟的新手中槍，難免惻隱之心大發。加上你也昏厥過去，沒想到一趟行動折損那麼大，他們想必急壞了。」雖然這是他們一同出生入死的第一次行動，但Merlin擊敗Arthur的比鬥之後，圓桌集團的其他成員明顯將他當成兄弟間的一份子。Leon更是抱持照顧菜鳥的心情照看著他，對他中彈特別愧疚。  
  
「是我太自負了，害你身陷險境。」Arthur懺悔地說，「你不該把防彈背心給我的。」  
  
「我別無選擇，我太關心你了。」Merlin二話不說吻了他，再挽住他的手臂。「而且誰想得到光頭佬竟然還醒得過來...看到他拿槍對著你，好比整個人掉進冰隙裡，心臟都停止跳動了。」  
  
「我也是。等我醒來，Leon說外科醫師正從你肩膀下取出子彈，我就發現自己是個不折不扣的混球，竟然失策錯飲那杯香檳。等待你甦醒的這段時光，我害怕極了，從Morgana的事後，從沒這麼害怕過。甚至懷疑創造了圓桌集團，是不是嚴重錯誤...」  
  
「嘿，沒事，我在這裡呢！」自責自己勾起Arthur不好的回憶，Merlin張開雙臂摟住看起來挫敗幾乎哽咽的房地產大亨，在他柔軟的金髮上烙下一個溫柔的吻，「我就在這裡，哪裡也不去。成為圓桌集團的一員是我做過最崇尚自我的事，寧願絢爛的活著，也不能苟存著凋零，對吧？」  
  
「很高興你支持圓桌集團的理念。」Arthur真的很想重新探索Merlin身上每一分、每一吋，感受手下溫熱的膚觸，發洩高昂又困惑的情感，但擔憂傷害到他，還是住手了：「你待在恢復室尚未甦醒時，我很怕沒機會實踐你的願望。既然有辦法打贏我，不能就這樣一聲不吭撒手離開。」  
  
聯想到手術中的Merlin情況未卜，穿梭的護理師介於隱私權保護無法透露更多訊息，昏睡一整天的Arthur後悔來不及聘請私人醫師為Merlin直接診治。從Leon的事後口述：受到槍傷的Merlin於急診治療雖然不需簽署治療同意書，但沒有任何親屬當場簽署手術同意書，幾個圓桌集團的伙伴見情況緊急，督促醫院花點時間啟用特殊規定，由醫療小組聯合簽字才動刀。這一來一往折騰害Merlin多痛了好幾小時。愧疚地Arthur只能向天祈禱未來給他機會好好補償他，因此暗自著手一些相關手續。  
  
「我不會離開的，你看我現在不是好好的嗎？」Merlin沒想到Arthur聯想到深層次的議題上，只覺得眼前年長幾歲的歷練男人怎麼比孩子還難哄。「倒是我與Odin McKeown對峙時徹底說開了，算是為母親報了仇，以後再也不需要拘泥於回憶的泥沼中，他不再是我的夢魘，從今往後我自由了！」  
  
「恭喜你，吾愛。」Arthur為重獲新生的Merlin容光煥發的面貌吸引，上前親吻Merlin的嘴唇，「以後我絕不再容許你擋在我面前，未來我們並肩同行，誰也不離開誰。不如我真的聘請你當我的貼身保鏢吧，這樣就能名正言順佔用你的時間了。」  
  
「不行，當警探跟當保鏢還是不同的，我想幫助更多與我遭遇相同的孩子。」Merlin說，「況且警探的身價是很貴的！看在合作的第一樁案子成功入罪Odin McKeown、給我機會掙脫過去深陷的泥沼的份上。我願意抽空去你那裡兼職，幫助你這個心有旁騖的總裁專心工作。」Merlin溫柔幽默地說。

脫離驚險後的氣氛如此融洽。他喜歡眼前這個豐富深沉的男人，Arthur也喜歡他無法歸類兼容並蓄的特質。Merlin奇妙的質感，與矛盾綜合體的Arthur相處特別輕鬆，Arthur也感覺每回與Merlin在一起終究變成平凡人，連財富也是平凡無奇。

  
短暫的溫存伴隨溫馨充滿整座病室，不合時宜的敲門聲打破這份寧靜，Arthur與Merlin轉過來望向音源，門外傳來Leon的詢問：「Merlin的長官託人特地從紐約來探望他...要讓她進來嗎？」  
  
「既然遠道而來，就請她進來吧。」Merlin安撫了低聲抗議他不注重休養的Arthur，穿著病服的他朝門外說：「請進。」  
  
將都會襯衫卷到手肘處，能將高級訂作穿成休閒作派的Arthur起身站立一旁毫不遮遮掩演，看起來雍容大氣，儼然同居男友自居，不禁讓人好氣又好笑。  
  
原本Merlin以為訪客是Morgause位於加州的舊相識、或NYPD某位熟識的警探，進來的卻是一位黑髮綠眸的妙齡女子，一個華麗漂亮的女人，帶點風霜的眼尾流露聰敏冶艷的風情。  
  
「你就是Merlin Emrys？我是Nina McCartney，謹代表Morgause前來加州替她獻上祝福、祝你早日康復。 」美女從精緻的妝容看起來風塵僕僕，似乎剛抵達機場就馬不停蹄前來醫院，「她得到你臥底取得的數據了，正忙於分析比對。又聽說你受了槍傷，只好親自替她跑一趟，順便幫你把住院證明帶回紐約請工傷假。」  
  
「Morgana...」不僅Merlin震驚於這樣的場合見到上司的女友，身後的Arthur也走上前來，臉上滿是失而復得的喜悅與百感交集。

 

   

  
  
(待續)

 

 後記：

 

終於寫到姐弟重逢啦！＼(^o^)／

一開始就設定好的環節竟然要寫到跨年後才完稿，作者我也心情焦急啊，

好不容易終於完成這部分了，真是喜極而泣。

同人裡的亞瑟真是個遊手好閒的總裁，果然是因為Morgana建立的根基夠厚，才能又創立圓桌集團吧。

至於梅林身為警探的部分，這章終於讓他擁有更多發揮了，參與行動捍衛男友真是男友力滿滿，作者我寫的很愉快

也希望大家喜歡啦(*´ڡ`●)


	9. Chapter 9

 

回到紐約的Merlin沒有如想像中對Arthur展現過渡的依賴感，身為Pendragon企業總裁的Arthur 除了私下不為人知的集團活動、自然有會計遞上的資產組合月報與秘書附上的若干企劃書與合約等待簽字，剛回到紐約隨即忙到不可開交。Merlin也是，雖然胸前的傷口與無法動彈的肩膀阻礙警探值勤的行動，但他不是那種坐以待斃之人，等傷口稍微癒合允許下床活動後，直拗的他每日堅持到NYPD總部協助每宗案件背後繁雜的行政流程，順便關注Odin McKeown訴訟案最新的進展。現在警局內沒有人再針對他精細般的五官與蓬鬆茂密的黑髮否認他吃苦耐勞的辦案能力，Morgause McGregor的官方說法是Merlin花了三年的時間佈局加臥底，好不容易在加州收線釣到大魚。同僚日以繼夜付出取得的成就，如同戰功彪炳的的勳章，現在Merlin取得警局多數人的敬佩與信賴，就算外表看起來還是如此年輕，卻被歸類為紐約市警局冉冉上昇的新星。  
  
由於Arthur身為顯赫企業家與遭遇Odin McKeown下藥控制被害人的雙重身份，身經百戰的企業家自願協助身受其害的受害者們協力討回公道，Elena的伯母Betrix女士協助年幼的Elena指控Odin McKeown的惡性，但身為建築雜誌編輯的她還是接受Arthur律師顧問的協助。Arthur也藉此以受害人之一的身份擔任Elena的後盾。小女孩親眼見過父母罹難，很常一段時間不願對陌生人說話，但願意與當初救她的Arthur說上一兩句，因此Arthur於法庭上的協助令Betrix稍微鬆了口氣。  
  
Odin McKeown陣營也不是省油的燈，一方面試圖尋找優勢脫罪之餘，更指控Arthur Pendragon不僅僅是表面普通商人如此簡單，甚至金援地下組織從事非法活動。證據使得受他調派的Percival與Leon等人遭遇檢方約談，但兩人皆出示有力不在場證明，事後Merlin才知道一切都是不出外勤、擅長變造數據與錄影監控的華爾街證卷交易所職員Lancelot Dulac的功勞。  
  
旁枝末節的司法調查阻礙有情人的相遇。害怕將Merlin牽扯進來，Arthur早刪除一切接洽Merlin與參與圓桌集團的痕跡。只偽裝報案懇求NYPD警探支援調查不明死亡炸彈威脅，警方派來盯上Odin McKeown的Merlin Emrys，陰錯陽差阻止殺害Pendragon企業負責人一事，因公負傷也揪出McKeown幕後牽連的諸多犯罪。  
  
湮滅積極聯絡朝夕相處的通信後，Arthur自然無法如一般戀人一樣朝夕守護負傷的Merlin。對此Merlin並無怨言，愛上年長他八歲又率領Pendragon企業的Arthur，Merlin早知道唯有獨力自主並且獨當一面，才能夠成為足以匹配Arthur的男人。只有警局裡此起彼落的電話響當中、有一通來自Arthur的匿名問候，成為NYPD英雄的Merlin臉上就會紅通通的，露出蘆葦一樣少年純樸的傻笑。整個科室都知道Merlin正在談戀愛，人沉浸愛情的欣喜時，胸口的槍傷早不構成任何妨礙。  
  
下班之後的Merlin被上司Morgause McGregor與Morgana Pendragon照顧的好好的，擔憂傷患被神經大條的戀人擱著形單影隻，Morgause帶他上遍熟悉的鄉村餐廳、小餐館與高級餐廳。一天他們在Arthur企業總部一英里外的餐廳吃鵪鶉肉與鹿肉大餐。這間法式餐廳擁有樸實平坦的木地板、淡紫色針鉤地毯與火爐裡的熊熊烈火，餐桌上擺了一支白色香氛蠟燭，襯托Merlin象牙白的膚色閃閃發光，整個人散發平靜的感覺。  
  
「被戀人擺在工作前面還面不改色，怎麼有你這樣窩囊的警探？」Morgause打抱不平的方式異常尖銳。  
  
Merlin不置可否，「你不能批評他，因為我們都是如此。他還是最愛我，只是員工也需要他。妳不否認這樣的戀人帶來好的轉變，設法獨立自主別讓人為難、嘗試體諒別人。這次與他人分享戀人是提供學習的起點，他的地位至關重要，未來還有無數相同的情況等著，愛上能力卓越者必須胸襟寬廣，只要這樣想心思就沉澱不少。」  
  
「Emrys是我見過最心思細膩體貼伶俐的警探，他的男朋友又擔任不可多得的高階職務。我們該為他感到高興，」Morgana加入打圓場，「看看眼前的他有種...沉穩又透明的氣質，我說不上來。你的戀人對你絕對很重要。」  
  
「對我來說，他是獨一無二的。」自從如雛鳥破除蛋殼般認定Arthur之後，Merlin就不斷鍛鍊自己與之匹配。  
  
「多麼有哲理的戀愛關係啊，瞧你一個堂堂警探對他死心塌地的，真想見你的對象一面。」Morgause燃起一根菸，被Morgana以健康為由按住點火的手，兩人首次在他人面前展現親暱。彼此融洽的氣氛來自雙方坦然的信賴與對彼此性向的心知肚明。  
  
微笑看著面前兩位女子，原本擔憂Morgana會搶走Arthur的Merlin發現自己簡直杞人憂天。當初Pendragon企業的女王似乎很享受目前由平庸餐廳女侍轉為專職股票操盤手的身份，雖然Morgana跟Arthur相認了，但她更偏愛與愛人同為警探的Merlin一點。Arthur明裡不說暗裡渴望她恢復記憶的執念令她頭疼。相較之下心智逐漸成熟的Merlin沒有彼此想像中的妨礙，比起Arthur，她們間更像一個沒有血緣的大家庭，由兩個個性迥異、直率開朗長袖善舞與冷靜武斷的姐姐，還有一個笑容總是和煦、需要人照拂的警探弟弟構成。  
  
Morgana的記憶斷層不可能一夕間恢復，通過Merlin每週抽空與她前往不同醫療大樓從事各自的治療療程，Arthur也會義務性出現在那裡，過往的描述有助於擁抱過去的回憶，每週她花費時間治療階段性遺忘，Merlin陪著她做心理復健之餘也兼做自己左手復健。每回Arthur總禮貌性向隨同的Merlin致謝，心照不宣的兩人維持表面上的點頭之交，實則見到對方、心底早炸裂如靜置鍋爐的冷搾油般滾燙。出於對Arthur的協助，Merlin決定陪Morgana玩一個遊戲，每當她回憶起與Arthur的一件過往，Merlin就向她坦承一個秘密。喜愛挑戰的Morgana也愛極了這個遊戲：譬如回想起Arthur十八歲生日派對，她為心愛的弟弟請來一名阻街男孩與一個愛跑Party的社交名媛Sophia，後來Arthur選擇與阻街男孩共度一晚。願賭服輸的Merlin只好強壓著嫉妒與羞恥向Morgana說自己一直暗戀當初協助他的社工Damien，對方幾次明確推拒反而愛火更熾，巴不得穿著polo衫體格強健的體育系男孩一時激情找他發洩。他沒有說Damien即是後來的Arthur。  
  
如此坦承幾次，直到Morgana與Merlin間惺惺相惜再沒有秘密，除了他的愛人是Arthur之外。Morgana逐步回憶起與Arthur童年的點點滴滴，但是對失蹤的記憶選擇性遺忘。心理師向他們三人解釋：這是種創傷情境性遺忘，患者對極其傷心的事忘得一乾二淨。或許被綁架的記憶被遺忘是件好事，無論是Merlin或Arthur都不強迫她回想起極力否認的綁架過程。好消息是：通過催眠暗示等心理治療，Morgana已經回憶起Arthur大學時代她掌管Pendragon企業的記憶碎片。這代表夾在企業繁瑣業務與親姐心理治療間的Arthur，下個月有更多時間陪伴Merlin。  
  
在Morgana面前，Arthur與Merlin表現如一般的友人。時候還未到前，她們並不知道Merlin的戀人即是近在咫尺的Arthur。 她們喜歡邊喝下午茶邊聊兩個病人的進步，一個生理上的槍傷一個心理上的創傷，然後氣氛在話題談到Merlin神秘戀人時上升到最高潮，Morgause拼命奉勸Merlin該與戀人有所協議，工作繁忙不是放戀人單獨吃晚餐的藉口，Morgana則若有所思望著Merlin直到看的他心底發怵。明白他們出於好意的Merlin藉口尿遁，踱步到陽檯面對三月夜色下的寒風，電話接通的瞬間忍不住向Arthur撒嬌，說她們正虎視眈眈打算把他不貼心的情人大卸八塊。  
  
「我也希望待在你身邊，寶貝。但是趁你受傷時讓媒體或同事把焦點放在你身上太吃力了。等你好點，我們就公開我們的關係。」電話那頭的Arthur似乎早有盤算，從語氣聽得出來他有多想念Merlin，哪怕是待在他身邊卻無法示愛。現在Merlin是警局當紅紅人，Arthur也因Odin McKeown一案吃虧受害受到關注，許多媒體守候於Pendragon企業大廈與法院門口，挖掘題材大做文章。畢竟商場上”不動心的獵人”舉手投足都成為新聞話題，若想要維持愛情關係隱密不曝光，避開短暫接觸是最明智的選擇。無法親自陪Merlin前往醫院斷層掃瞄與目睹他復健是Arthur內心的遺憾，幸好Gwaine和Percival Harris兄弟自告奮勇協助接送Merlin，他們維持每週醫院見的頻率忍受愛火的煎熬。  
  
「我想念你…」Merlin摸摸胸口看護替他每日更換的繃帶與隱約嵌入的鋼釘，忽略高傲的自尊要他別先低頭，「想你想到面對旁人奇怪探究的目光、對媒體出櫃也無所謂了，與每週見面卻無法碰觸你稜角分明的臉龐、親吻你希臘廟宇般高聳的鼻尖相比，沒有任何地方是地獄了，我準備好公開這份私密的關係，哪怕是腳上纏繞鐐銬也無法阻止我朝荊棘邁進。」  
  
「Merlin...」似乎沒料中情人會這麼說，電話那端沈默了半晌表示心疼，「不，不能冒著風險把你捲入蠶食侵吞的世界，那太冒險了。你還這麼年輕、經得起等，一個警探被人盯梢檢視對你沒有好處...」  
  
「別把我當孩子了，」Merlin聯想起喪母期間裝扮成社工紆尊降貴的Arthur撫摸他後頸的那份憐惜，就如他所說：他已經掙脫過去的泥沼中，「比試時你打賭輸了欠我一個願望，想必還算數吧。」  
  
「你要什麼？」  
  
Merlin摸摸胸口負的傷，如撫摸情人戰鬥後充滿傷痕的肌膚，「我要你不再偽裝正視我們的關係、立刻到我身邊來，我早說過：我作好準備了。被媒體知道不勝其擾也無所謂，影響勤務被調職也沒關係，這是我自己的選擇。」  
  
「你真的這麼想？」幾乎可以聽到Arthur秉息的聲音。  
  
「千真萬確，這是我深思熟慮下的真實相法。」  
  
「既然如此，往對面看。」  
  
陽台正對另一幢大廈的空中溫室花園，中庭花園有修剪整齊的天堂鳥與非洲鳳仙花，花園內長滿蕨類植物，噴水池中央有一尊女神石像，噴水池外圍有一圈碎石路。雖然是春天，夜晚還是遠比南方寒冷。Merlin就是這樣注意到噴水池旁站了一個偉岸的男人身影，看起來如研究生態的植物學家，落地窗反射柔和的月光，倒映出淡黃的層次感，光線照在男人身上造成不同的色澤。  
  
「Arthur！！」Merlin驚覺朝思幕想的男人佇立風中，義大利製的西裝襯托他身材挺拔，內裡針織緞質背心看起來體面又充滿格調。不是Arthur又是誰？  
  
目不轉睛的Merlin盯著Arthur男子漢的身影，雙手下垂緊握掌中手機，又趕緊把手機貼到耳邊，似乎緊握彼此的連結：「你怎麼在這裡？」  
  
「Morgana暗示我你們在這裡吃飯，她發現我們的關係了。」沒有人說溜嘴，只是Morgana治療後總見到Arthur巧遇Merlin，見自己弟弟望著Merlin的眼神壓制不住迸出火花的深情熱切。兩人常沒多搭幾句話只是尋常寒暄，就能感受到身邊微妙濃滯的氣氛暗湧，小型電流竄過彼此交匯的視線，曖昧的分子開始自由奔放地躍動，他們總下意識模仿對方的動作，強烈的同步率彷彿彼此是熟悉不過的愛人。幾次相遇品嚐兩人間的暗流湧動，曾經敏銳於商場風起雲湧的Morgana心裡自然也有了底。終究按耐不住Merlin渴望陪伴的眼神，為他揭開掩蓋的秘密，好意提醒Arthur別再把Merlin放在一旁。  
  
「原來她早看出蛛絲馬跡，反而是身為警探的我暴露了，她全看在眼裡...」Merlin魂不守舍隨口說說，現在言語已經成為其次了。耳邊是Arthur的低沉嗓音，時光的流逝似乎對他不具任何意義。Arthur看起來很從容，如帝王般高貴，但他的四肢經過繁忙的工作的洗禮與惱人媒體騷擾的壓力，呈現無法舒展的僵硬，從Merlin看反而充滿男人沐浴戰事後的魅力性感。想緊貼著他，溫暖久經滄桑摧殘的肢體，溫柔愛撫靛青西裝褲下繃緊僵直的肌肉，按摩寬闊厚實的肩膀。  
  
Merlin開始往階梯下奔跑，不一會就氣喘吁吁攀到階梯二樓的Arthur面前。見面是單純的滿足與久違的快樂，彷彿空氣中浮現雀躍音子的跳動。很快Merlin形狀豐滿好看的嘴唇覆蓋上Arthur的，投入專屬於他溫暖動人的懷抱。  
  
「親眼見到如你這般出色的男子鍾情於我，真想把你帶在身邊炫燿、當著眾人的面把你寵上天。」Arthur摸摸Merlin日益削瘦的下巴，眼中滿溢日久不變的溫柔。  
  
「我們別再分開了，你無法想像我每天多想你。」  
  
他們緊緊擁抱在一起，如同這是一個曠時以來耗盡一切爭取來的擁抱，接著才捨得交換輕觸接著深入動情的親吻。雙方的襯衫磨蹭發出布料摩擦的聲音，直到Merlin緊貼著的下體撞到一個莫名突起的質地金屬般的硬物。這才捨得停下來。  
  
「這什麼？別告訴我你配槍？」Merlin調皮朝硬物蹭了蹭。被Arthur按住嘴唇伸手制止，「如果真是槍，那可是會走火的。」  
  
「你不就希望我走火嗎？」Merlin一語雙關說著調情話，過去的矜持在漫長等待中消磨殆盡。  
  
「別著急，寶貝。」Arthur將一個潘德拉貢紅的凹雕硬盒拿了出來，上頭刻有古英格蘭家徽般古典繁複的紋飾，裡頭是一對精雕細琢的對戒，青銅混白金打造的戒身，上頭鑲有罕見的藍寶石。「此刻的我從沒這麼緊張…Merlin Emrys，你願意嫁給我，成為我合法的丈夫嗎？」  
  
不可置信的Merlin根本無法回話。他從沒過身為警探竟然有朝一日被一個企業钜子追求進而相愛，甚至拉下臉向他求婚。  
  
積極的Arthur把鑲有碎鑽的藍寶石戒指擺到他手掌心。彎曲他的指尖握住戒身，握在掌心朝他呵氣：「我無法忍受你遭遇痛苦躺在病床上時我卻無能為力。那絕對是我這一生最殘酷的折磨。這個戒指是我家傳飾物，你可以看到這上面擁有家族古老的家徽。傳說擁有這個戒指可以得到上帝與諸神賜福，我希望你成全我的心意答應我的求婚，say YES。」  
  
「這太貴重了，不敢相信你竟然要給我。」Merlin的指頭不安分地動了動，被Arthur一指一指握回去。  
  
「Morgana說你曾愛上一個社工，還對他有性幻想，難不成你還忘不了他。」Arthur聲音陡然拔高，眼睛瞪得大大的，胡思亂想一副很生氣的樣子。能讓堂堂Pendragon企業的總裁為他一介基層警探吃醋，Merlin覺得這一輩子也值了。  
  
「是啊，我希望那位社工把我壓倒，掀開我的襯衫，撫摸我鍛鍊有素的肌肉紋理，耳邊呼喚我的名字。」Merlin知道再逗下去會出事的，Arthur眼睛已經噴出火了，趕緊澄清，「沒有別人，除了Damien Pen Draig，除了你，沒有別人。所以如果你瞭解，應該知道我的答案。答案是YES。」  
  
狂喜的Arthur狠狠親吻Merlin的嘴唇，彷彿海枯石爛。原本戴上戒指的無名指很快有了新的用途：探索Merlin熱的驚人的口腔。他體內的溫度一向比表面偏高，如絲綢般滑膩的觸感每每總讓Arthur銷魂欲死。  
  
他們如沙漠中渴水的旅人找到水般繼續擁吻，十指緊扣的無名指戒指硌得兩人指尖生疼，但沒有人率先鬆開手去。月光見證了兩個不同階層男人間的愛情，佈下溫柔讚許的微光。  
  
親暱了許久，Merlin才想到他自行跑出來把上司與她的女伴晾在一旁，被Arthur嘲笑了一下，接著以輕吻來抑制他的胡思亂想，「我們都要結婚了，她們是心胸寬大的女子，會理解並給予祝福的。」  
  
扶了Merlin坐到夜晚花台的溫室裡，旁邊是非洲品種的巨大仙人掌與鮮豔色澤的天堂鳥花，Arthur動作儒雅柔情地將戒指套進Merlin的無名指，Merlin也替他這麼作了，互換誓言的私人儀式算是完成了。  
  
受Merlin乖巧喜悅的氣氛感染，Arthur動情親吻他的額頭，「等事情結束，Morgana也恢復了記憶，就讓她重掌Pendragon企業百分之三十的股份，讓位給她擔任執行長，我負責策略性參謀就好。」很難想像注重光榮與責任的Arthur會有這種想法，但想必是經過深思熟慮的。  
  
「用人唯才一向是你的強項，只是你確定她承受得起？別忘了她尚在接受失憶的治療。」對Arthur的決定，Merlin不打算反駁，只是代替Arthur自己提出疑問。  
  
「我瞭解我的姊姊，她喜歡數字在手掌下翻飛的快感，是個渾然天成判斷準確的企業家。充其量我只是她的徒弟而已。會忘記被綁架的記憶也源於不想服輸承認自己的失敗而已。」  
  
「那你呢？被NYPD盯上的Roundtable集團有可能另起爐灶嗎？你知道Percival 和Leon被列為本局重點盯防的犯罪嫌疑人，暫時不能配合你的榮譽心遏止犯罪、作那些行俠仗義的調查了。」  
  
「我不是還有你嗎？支持一位NYPD的現役警探執行勤務、作他堅實的後盾就是實踐我的夢想。況且當初也是你啟發我鏟奸除惡的零感，念念不忘直到今日。」  
  
「想到不動心的獵人如此專情，我竟然是那個幸運兒，如果拒絕你的求婚不就等於不給你鏟奸除惡的機會了？我不會這麼殘忍的。」Merlin讚許地朝愛人調皮噘嘴、換來Arthur捏了捏他的鼻尖，兩人放聲大笑，「只是八卦記者知道你的配偶是個男人，還是個警探，可能會嚇到忘記在推特大放厥詞。」  
  
「其他人怎樣都無所謂，我已經得到我最想要的東西了。」款款告白的Arthur看起來是真正的紳士，Merlin終於迎來從加州之後第一刻屬於他倆的親暱時光。  
  
  
  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
  
  
  
答應突如其來的求婚後，積極如Arthur很快遞出婚姻伴侶協議，似乎擔憂Merlin只是一時興起、下一秒承受不了壓力提出拒絕，幾乎令Merlin啼笑皆非。另一方面，身為警探Merlin與社會福利署的家務指導員合作，協助願意向少數人開口說話的Elena以錄像的方式作證Odin McKeown的惡行。由於法庭作證受到的壓力與困擾極大，主詢問、反詢問與交叉詢問等邏輯概念的訊問對兒童心理造成巨大的壓迫，Merlin並不主張可憐的小女孩上法庭面對律師與陪審團。然而從Elena的口中，Merlin判斷出名家建設集團不僅僱傭專業殺手SP-9組織料理了Douglas一家，當日Odin McKeown也曾現身現場確保Douglas夫婦確實死亡。要不是Elena頭部碰撞陷入昏迷加上殺手不願對兒童痛下殺手、恐怕沒辦法逃過一劫，能夠順利逃離魔掌簡直神跡。安撫與自己境遇相似的小女孩，終於克服過去陰影迎向幸福的Merlin額外心生憐惜。他花費許多時間陪伴Elena面對法庭工作人員的詢問工作，避免直接面對Odin McKeown造成她更大的心理陰影，也不容許辯護律師對Elena進行詢問。擔任仲介人的人必須經過兒童心理學和法學方面的培訓，Merlin恰巧大學修過相關學分為警探一職鋪路，現在恰巧派上用場。  
  
Odin McKeown審判開庭那日，關心判決結果的人都到場出席：明白他過去喪母心結的老房東Gaius Middleton，肩負警局勤務成效的Morgause McGregor，既為Merlin祈禱又為擔任證人的Arthur繃緊如弦的Morgana Pendragon，還有幾位關心Merlin、藏不住滿腔熱忱的Roudtable集團夥伴們，全聚集在席間旁聽。有這些支持者關注Merlin的背影，連他也感受不再形單影隻如當年徬徨的少年，而是協助Elena胸有成竹的專職警探。  
  
被告席上的Odin McKeown冷淡戲謔，給人以無形的壓迫，大概自信律師團同過去一般能助他脫罪。直到視訊播放了Elena的證詞，身為兒童的她沒有親自現身面對弒父母的仇人，鬱鬱寡歡面色蒼白的她回憶當時仍不斷顫抖，需要錄影機旁的Merlin出聲安慰，引發陪審團陣陣的惋惜，Odin McKeown的表情才越來越不對，他沒想到小女孩有勇氣出面作證。  
  
緊接著是遊說見長的Arthur Pendragon以受害證人身份出庭，在律師的詢問下一絲不茍詳細描述受害經過，陪審團開始交頭接耳。其間證人席上的Arthur提到被Emrys警探拯救、穿越人群朝台下的Merlin望了一眼，普通人以為僅只的四目交接，卻帶給Merlin心頭強大的震撼：Arthur的目光裡頭，有感激、有信賴、有難以傾訴的愛意，還有咫尺天涯的千山萬水。默默注視Merlin成長的漫長歲月，一點一滴醞釀的感情，層層疊疊，究竟有多深厚也唯有Arthur心底知道。  
  
那目光溫暖而踏實，充滿熱度，Merlin彷彿中了咒語無法動彈，甚至能想見當初他對葬禮上的自己怦然心動的感覺。  
  
證人席上的Arthur收回視線，以卓越崇高的態度控訴被告的罪刑，如希臘神祇般耀眼，人們很難從領袖氣質的他的身上移開目光。反觀被告席上汗出不止的Odin McKeown與強詞奪理的律師團隊，陪審團心中逐漸有了公斷。  
  
充分的罪證加上Arthur言詞鏗鏘有力的控訴起了作用，法官接過陪審團的決定宣判Odin McKeown有罪即將入獄服刑，Merlin不禁與身後的Gaius擁抱在一起。情難自禁的他差點衝上前擁吻正與律師握手的Arthur，幸好Roudtable集團的夥伴擋住他的去路阻止他的一時衝動，表面上肯定他對Elena的付出，實則分享Merlin弭平仇家的喜悅。這下Merlin決定接下來的慶功宴得喜上加喜：向眾人宣佈他與Arthur的婚訊。  
  
Arthur包下全曼哈頓最時髦流行的義式餐廳，這樣他們就能盡興談論贏得勝利的細節了。牆上是羅曼蒂克的鑲嵌燈光，如威尼斯岡朵拉小船的古董臥椅、盾徽圖案的高背椅、搭配店主收藏的文藝復興時期複製版畫，營造出舒適愜意的氣氛。  
  
所有Merlin認識的朋友都被邀請參加──連年邁的Gaius也不顧規律作息為案件勝訴舉杯痛飲。Morgause、Morgana與Arthur、Merlin陪年邁的長者圍成一桌，喜愛大聲喧嘩的Harris兄弟、Leon、Lancelot與Daegal待在牆邊的另一桌。侍者送上Merlin點的水果香檳、龍舌蘭與琴酒調酒，接受圓桌集團夥友的祝賀，坐在邊上的Arthur手臂自然的橫跨Merlin身後的椅背，享受為Merlin與Elena浴血贏來的勝利，儼然以戰勝不可勝對手的國王自居。  
  
趁著Gaius與Morgana閒聊市場經濟學的上菜空檔，Merlin私下與愛人交頭接耳一番，站起身來準備致詞的Arthur敲了敲酒杯吸引大家的目光，四周隨即安靜下來，「各位親愛的朋友們，感謝大家的鼎力相助，我們才能蒐集足夠的罪證將McKeown繩之以法。請各位盡情享受今晚的美食。另外，有另外一件事情準備向大家宣佈…」洞悉實情的Lancelot似乎察覺了什麼，敏銳的Morgana也從Arthur的神情猜到他準備宣佈戀情，但是凡事總有意外。  
  
握了握Merlin的手，Arthur竟然比股東大會宣佈財報還緊張，他清了清喉嚨，「日前我向我的男朋友，也就是大家認識的Merlin Emrys，求婚成功了。」  
  
眾人先是一陣靜默，接著是圓桌集團夥伴的各種鼓譟與口哨聲，夾雜著Gaius向Morgana解釋始末的悄悄說話聲。歡騰著掌聲中，上司Morgause推了推Merlin的肩膀，說「好呀，竟然連我都蒙在鼓裡，虧我也竟然沒聯想到你跟Pendragon企業的總裁…隱約有點不對勁。以你們的隱匿成功騙過我來說，全部的記者都不會發現的。」  
  
羞澀的Merlin朝上司與老房東露出歉意的微笑，一向視他如子的Gaius雖然詫異同性結婚的決定、練達又見多識廣的他立刻調整心態提出道賀。  
  
Morgana荳蔻的紅指甲朝Merlin一指：「這下你把Arthur緊緊攬到手心，再也不用學習跟他人分享Arthur啦。」心情頗佳的Arthur代替Merlin回嘴：「說什麼大實話呢？我就是不願意Merlin成天被妳呼來喚去，才把他帶到身邊防止妳把他當成妳的專屬管家。」  
  
「我好不容易說服Arthur向我求婚,說服他讓出一部份時間給妳，讓我當妳的專屬管家應該不成問題。」Merlin打趣。  
  
「真是會說話，我能理解你為何對他死心塌地。親愛的弟弟。」Morgana雙手摟住兩人。  
  
歡悅的氣氛逐漸推向高潮，圓桌集團爽朗的夥伴們上前起鬨，調皮如Daegal見他倆坐姿親密，吆喝Gwaine喊起來：已經什麼時候了，親他呀，還等什麼？」旁邊早知道Arthur始終對Merlin念念不忘的Leon與Percival拍手叫好，Lancelot也一副樂觀其成的樣子。  
  
Arthur親暱地摟近Merlin的脖子，可以清楚聞到不同一般男人燥味、而是雪松木般清新的氣息，他轉過Merlin的臉蛋，Merlin正癡癡地望著他，既期待又含情脈脈。  
  
Arthur還是沒忍住起鬨把Merlin抱在懷裡吻了上去，記憶中失落的少年與眼前俊美的警探合而為一，深夜腦海裡絮叨不休的男人總算成為他命定的另一半，就著玻璃燈罩下僅有的光線給了Merlin一個熱情而炙烈的吻。餐廳外頭鄰近的中國城恰巧放起慶賀元宵的煙火，五光十色的光芒如映襯兩人興奮承諾的心情，宣示從此在對方生命中負有責任。  
  
  
  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
  
  
時光芢苒，一年過去了。  
  
剛回到位於中央公園東側第五大道上東區，也是全曼哈頓富商雲集的高級住宅區，身為警探的Merlin至今還無法適應這種高端洋氣的居所。但是言出必行的Arthur蠻橫地把房地產過戶給一個薪資不高的警探，Merlin也無可奈配合愛人設計屬於他的裝潢，退掉Gaius那處的租屋住了進來。  
  
一打開門，裡頭傳來的鋼琴聲驟然而止，「Daddy！你回來了。」只見Elena衝身過來擁住Merlin，不忘給予風塵僕僕的男人一個晚安吻。  
  
「你回來啦，Elena一直喊你怎麼還不回來呢！」以手巾擦拭雙手的Arthur從廚房走出來朝Merlin一吻，最近的他正沉迷於下廚為警探愛人煮地中海風味餐，甚至為酷愛繪畫的Merlin研究起新古典主義設計。如他當初的構想，現在Pendragon企業的執行長成了Morgana，算起來遊手好閒的他暫時不需為生活煩憂，預定清閒幾個月再繼續發展觸角到佛羅里達，進行新的開發案。  
  
微笑抱起懷中的大女孩，Merlin在愛人的簇擁下前往餐桌享受愛人心血來潮研究的地中海道地美食。有生蠔佐橄欖沙拉、烤蘑菇、烤章魚、伊比利亞火腿、乳酪、燈籠椒或是新鮮的番茄配柑橘，地中海國家的慵懶、愜意與Arthur對他的愛意就藏在這份美味食譜裡。  
  
「還真有置身電影”托斯卡納豔陽下”的錯覺。」Merlin被Elena與Arthur圍繞，有種被幸福包圍的喜悅。境遇相仿的Elena信任Merlin與Arthur，Betrix嬸嬸樂於有個父輩助她走出陰霾，資產過億的Arthur絕不覬覦小女孩繼承的家產，加上Merlin對境遇相似的Elena呵護備至有目共睹，認她為乾女兒的事自然水到渠成。  
  
多了個女兒的Arthur三不五時將逐漸恢復青春活潑的小女孩接回上東區的高級住宅享受天倫之樂，極其向Merlin渲染權貴階級的生活方式，彷彿情竇初開的男孩巴不得把懷中的寶物全贈與心儀的姑娘。經歷喪親之痛的Merlin沒想過有朝一日成為另一個女孩的父親，還擁有親手助他除去陰霾的愛人，過去的憤懣成為過往雲煙，成就今朝偵查蒐證的警探生涯。幾個禮拜來隨著與緝毒組的Leon合作，熬過日夜監控的過程、昨夜成功於黑市交易日收網了。幾天熬夜的疲憊被滿桌美食撫慰，Merlin昂起頭顱向愛人眷戀地偏著，如慵懶的黑貓向丈夫撒嬌。  
  
「就是想寵壞你。雖然丈夫是位警探與有榮焉，但是你為了案子加班到夜半時分才躡手躡腳爬上我的床，手腳微微發抖，連我也忍不住心疼。Elena也格外想念你，她還惦記要跟Daddy和father一起去迪士尼遊樂園。Elena妳說是不是？」大言不慚的Arthur朝小女孩眨眨眼，小女孩配合演出點點頭。  
  
「你知道我不是故意搞得這麼忙，該不會你想問“工作或家庭”，哪個重要嗎？」Merlin放肆地從背後摟住Arthur拉近兩人的距離，知道女兒跟丈夫都喜歡這個。  
  
「我不會問那種蠢問題。眾人都愛高成就的人、愛驕傲、愛奉獻更高的事物。以我的看法，看到你專注工作任罪證流動指尖、沉迷其中的神情簡直太性感了，傳遞崇高的想像力。」Arthur張手歡迎愛人的投懷送抱，「打擊犯罪只有少數人能確實做到，扶植一個雨中受害楚楚可憐的男孩、成為建立圓桌集團的起點、直到今日獨當一面的警探，就是我想要的回報。」  
  
「看來我得感謝你囉？虧你有耐心從那時候等到現在才把我搞到手。」Merlin伸手親熱摸摸Arthur的寬闊的胸膛。這個男人懷抱驕傲與震動、懷著柔情、懊惱與內疚到他的身邊來，接受無謂的質疑與鬥爭，無私包容心思遊散的他，伸展羽翼將其納入麾下，還給了一個名義上的家，這讓Merlin毫無怨尤承受鎂光燈冒犯的打量。萬事皆有代價，如果成為與Arthur匹敵甚至遠比所有人都更好的伴侶，一切就都好了，達到「好」的極限。

  
窗外是Merlin親手植栽的熱帶棕櫚樹與火紅鳳凰木，明亮色澤映襯室內親手繪製的風景畫灑脫有緻。Arthur懶散不失尊貴倚著波西尼亞靠椅，就著唱盤播放的爵士音樂、眼光散發溫柔吸引人的光芒朝愛人招手，示意愛人靠過來。  
  
擁有對方的前提下，各自的願望實現在同個屋簷下，Merlin明白再也沒有比他更適合Arthur的男人。親暱窩過去將頭埋進Arthur懷裡屬於他的專屬位置，順勢把Elena摟住，那肩頭承擔了外頭的打擾與風雨屹立不搖，Merlin感到無比慶幸，因為他被Arthur如此深沉永恆的愛著。  
  
  
  
==========  
  
  
後記：  
  
嘗試寫本篇是由於看完POI出現的構想，自己很崇拜警探，加上想嘗試寫一點比較文學風的作品，就動手試試看了。  
只是要兼顧案情與心理進展，加上文字表述優美，對我一個文盲而言就不是很容易了，  
好幾次都卡在情節架構上動彈不得，這時得謝謝給予文字支持的小伙伴給我鼓勵，  
不然我恐怕也生不出下文吧（這時充分體會我不是個想像力豐富又多愁善感的詩人...）  
  
綜觀劇情，其實是一個總裁的美少男養成計畫、默默守護培養他成為警探、接著再邀請他並肩作戰為己復仇的故事。  
不知道算不算立志，不過若是亞瑟的深情與付出能夠提攜梅林，進而帶給他精神層次的跳躍，讀者有感受作者努力表達的這點的話，那就不枉費我碼字碼了五個月了。  
  
其實寫作不難，只是要兼顧生活所需、工作與身體情況維持創作熱忱與語氣連貫很難  
秉持著「有快樂的作者才有快樂的作品」，以後應該會以休息為主，  
真有靈感的時候再創作一些小短文吧～希望能繼續帶給梅林圈滿滿的愉快。


End file.
